Highschool ConsxDevils
by SilverXScythe66
Summary: Just when his victory slipped away, something unexpected happen the Megatron along with two of his most loyalist men. The three got transported to another world and were now humans. Will they continue their goal of conquering or will they find something more meaningful than power?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Life and Form**

Just like that his victory was stolen from him along with his life. On the black menacing ship in outer space, the final battle to determine the fate of Earth was reaching its climax. The tall silver armored robot armed with a cannon on his right arm and was wielding a dark sword. He grasped the black handle about to deliver the final to his arch nemesis, Optimus Prime, when someone called his name. He turned to face the voice only to make his eyes popped. The reason for this was he got impaled by a large futuristic sword through the center of his chest where a purple insignia was at the center of his chest.

Slowly losing consciousness, he saw the bot who impaled him and it was none other than Optimus' scout, Bumblebee. His destroyed chest was healing itself with a light blue glow and revealed his black muscle car armor. Staring at the scout's eyes he heard something that shock him to the core, "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone of anything ever again."

The dying robot slowly lifted his dark sword in the air for moment before dropping it as he groaned. Everyone who were present at the time watched him struggle to stay alive as he fall to his knees, grasping the blade with both hands. Desperately trying to hold on to life, the struggle came to an end when the last spark of life was dying away.

A grayish robot with jet armor fell to his knees and cried, "Lord Megatron... NO!"

Unfortunately, it was too late. The last bit of flames had smother away from Megatron causing his eyes to become pitch black. He slowly began to slide away from the sword before falling down to Earth. Optimus watched the corpse of his nemesis descend down to Earth, being engulfing in a ball of flames before disappearing. At long last Megatron is no more or so he thought. Unknown to him, destiny had something else plan for the gladiator of Kaon along with two other.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes to see he was in a forest and it was sunny. For some reason, it looked bigger than they usually do. On an important note, how was he even alive. He was stab right through the chest and felt the cold hands of death. Something caused him to survive and he was going to find out. He slowly rose up to examine the forest.

"Where am I?" Megatron was startle with the sound of his voice because it was a lot younger than his original. He rubbed his neck to see if there was any damage to it, but what he felt was not what he expecting. It was not a metal texture, it was a fleshy text. Wasting no time, he hurried to find something that could reflect and he came across a spring. Approaching the spring, his eyes widen at the sight, "What in name of the Pits of Kaon is this!?"

The once menacing Cybertronian gladiator was now a human standing 6 feet tall. He appeared to be around in his teens with an average muscular body build. His black hair covered the back of his neck completely. His eyes were crimson like before. His face has no scars on it like his previous form had. He wore a black t-shirt with an open grayish short sleeves hoodie, dark pants, and dark shoes. Around his neck was a silver chain necklace that has the Decepticons' insignia in purple.

"How is this possible?" as he touched his right cheek with a couple of fingers.

"I have no report to give to you on that, Lord Megatron" a young emotionless tone answered which sounded extremely familiar.

Megatron turned to see two humans standing underneath the sunlight. Both appear to be around Megatron's new age and Caucasian like him, but they look completely different.

One had onyx hair with dark blue shades in it and it covered the top of his neck. He was 5'9 feet tall and was quite lean. His eyes were covered by a pitch black visor with a few bangs of hair hover on it. Instead of covering his entire face, the visor covered on his eyes section leaving the rest of his face visible. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a light blue open hoodie, light jeans, and black shoes. A chain necklace similar to Megatron's, hang around his neck. He had a pair of dark blue headphones around his neck too.

The other one was the same height as the visor wearing teen, but a little stiff. He has black hair with some dark purple shades. He wore a black eye patch covering his right eye while his left showed his crimson eye. His outfit consist of a dark purple button down shirt with the collar open to show his black t-shirt along with the sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, dark pants, and black shoes. He had a silver belt chain on the left side which had a small purple Decepticon logo on the chain. He also has a silver watch on his right wrist.

It took the gladiator a second, but an image of two of his most loyalist men appeared. This caused him to recognize them with shock, "Soundwave... Shockwave..."

"It is us Lord Megatron" the man in purple, who was Shockwave, answered before bowing along with Soundwave.

"So you two got transform into humans too."

"Indeed."

"Soundwave, do you know where we are?"

Soundwave shook his head no to answer causing his leader to growled in anger.

"All the equipment we had before back in our old forms are gone, sir."

Megatron raise an eyebrow at his first lieutenant of his science division, "Yet you appear to have a new arm?"

Shockwave raise his left arm and examine it, "I am unable to determine how this is possible my liege."

Megatron placed his hands behind his back as he ponders his thoughts, but was soon interrupted by a loud screech. The three look up to see a bird flying down towards them. Soundwave extended his arm to allow the bird to land. The bird was a crow with dark violet eyes and light blue on the bottom of the feathers.

"Is this Laserbeak?" Megatron asked which Soundwave nodded yes. "Has he found something?" The silent Con nodded yes again.

"Lord Megatron, I believe we should investigate what Laserbeak had found. It will possibly lead us to the answers to our questions" Shockwave suggested.

"Indeed. Laserbeak, show us what you found."

The crow nodded to Megatron and flap his wings. The trio followed Laserbeak out of the forest until they came upon a cliff overlooking a city. Megatron told Laserbeak he did a good job which the bird responded with a screech. It took them a while, but they were soon inside the city to see that it was fill with humans. This revelation brought even more questions to add to the current ones they have. Before they continue on, Shockwave brought up an important piece of information. Since they were no longer Cybertronians, they should rename themselves in order to fit in with the humans and not addressing Megatron as Lord. Understanding the logic behind it, Megatron decided to go by Tron Omega while Shockwave went with Stark Ave and Soundwave called himself Don Wave.

Luckily, they were able to understand the language the people of the city are speaking. When the Cons first arrive on Earth, they studied what they can about the planet and were able to master their language with ease. As they proceed through the city, as Laserbeak watched them from above, they came upon a library and decided to split up. Megatron said he will explore the city while Soundwave and Shockwave used the computers in the library to gather information. The two accepted their orders and headed inside while Megatron walked off.

A couple hours later, Megatron was standing on top of hill that was part of a large building which was call Kuoh Academy. He stumble upon the school by accident, but decided to check it. He ordered Laserbeak to go back to the others and guide them here. Something in his blood was telling him to go in, or to be more specific the blood of Unicron. During his travel, he felt the dark powers of the Chaos Bringer still coursing through his veins yet something was different about it. It was almost like the darkness gotten darker than before.

He slowly brought a hand up and focused the blood's power in it. As a result a light purple aura surrounded his hand for just a moment before vanishing into thin air. Megatron narrowed his eyes at it for moment before turning his attention to the sky and asking himself what in world was destiny planning for him and his men.

Little did the Con leader know, a bell rang through the school and swarm of students came out. Majority of the students were girls with a low percentage of boys. They wore similar outfits , but the girls wore skirts while the boys wore pants. Megatron ignored them and look into the sky thinking about what he should do now. All the while, groups of girls spotted him and were shot in the heart from how handsome he was.

"Who is that!?"

"I don't know. Never saw him before."

"I didn't think we found someone who is hotter than Kiba."

"Do you think he came here to transfer?"

"If he does then it will be heaven."

Megatron heard their comments and softly growled, _"What is up with humans and their gossiping?"_

"Hey you!"

Megatron shifted his head to the right to see three boys who look mad for some reason. One was bald, another had glasses, and the last had brown hair and had his blazer and button shirt open to show his red t-shirt. "What do you want?"

"Get the hell out of here!" the bald one shouted.

"Yeah! We already have one Casanova here we don't need a second!"

"What are you talking about?" Megatron asked as his rage slowly begins to build up. The one thing he hate the most is someone telling him what to do.

"You are a thorn to our dream!" the brown hair boy shouted.

"Your dream?"

"Yes! The dream of getting a harem and becoming Harem Kings!" the brown hair boy shouted with much enthusiasm.

The bald one raised his fist in the air, "Seizing boobs and looking at asses is what make life worth wild!" As the girls were greatly disturbed by this, Megatron was not showing his shock at what he just saw.

 _"I don't believe it... These three are more pathetic than Starscream."_

"So get the hell out of here!" demanded the glasses teen.

"Hmph" Megatron closed his eyes for a second before turning his attention to the scenery.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Get out of here!"

"I am giving this one chance to leave now. I am not in a pleasant mood."

"""Oh yeah! What are you going to do about it!?""" the three shouted together.

He turned to face them and gave his intense glare which made their blood run cold as their souls slowly began to crack apart by the sound of his voice, "I'll demonstrate how worthless your feeble dreams are and how pathetic you three are as well."

Fury burst in the boys from hearing that their dreams are worthless and feeble. The bald and glasses teen charged and aimed for Megatron's head. Megatron easily caught their punches then slammed their bodies together before tossing them to the side.

"Matsuda! Motohama! You bastard!" the brown hair teen shouted.

Megatron blocked his punch with his forearm then delivered a powerful punch in the guts forcing the teen to fall to his knees clutching his stomach in pain.

"How pathetic" Megatron muttered before hitting him with the back of his hand. As the brown hair teen tasted the taste of dirt, the girls began to gossip about what transpired.

"Did you see that?"

"He took the Perverted Trio like they were nothing."

"Not only he handsome, he's super strong and put them in their place."

"I wonder how big his muscles are?"

"I would love to feel them wrap around me."

Megatron raise an eyebrow at what the girls called the boys, _"Perverted Trio, really? That is the most pathetic name I ever heard of."_

"There you are Tron."

Megatron turned to the voice, "Ah! Stark, Don."

The girls notice the two newcomers and were stun at their appearance.

"Oh my God! Two more!"

"I feel like I am in heaven!"

"The voice came from the one in purple."

"I wonder why he is wearing an eyepatch?"

"I don't know, but I find it quite cool on him. It makes him cute in his own way."

"Indeed. The one in blue is cute too."

"Why is he wearing visor? Is he some sort of DJ player?"

"If he is then I would love to hear his music."

Ignoring the comments, Shockwave walked over to see the boys on the ground, "What happen here?"

"Just some fools who foolishly attempted to fight me."

"How illogical" Shockwave said with Soundwave nodded in agreement.

The Cons were about to leave when a voice stop them, "Hold it!" They turned to see it was the brown hair boy who got back up, but was shaking.

"I suggest you stand down, boy. Your body is shaking in fear; it knows that you are afraid. Do the smart thing and stand down" Megatron advised while turning his back on him.

"Shut up!" the boy retorted. He ran up and tried to punch him in the back of the head, but Megatron caught it without even looking.

The gladiator slowly turned his head to the boy who began to sweat in fear, "Know your place, child."

Before the boy could say anything, he was lifted up in the air when Megatron yank his arm to the left and spun him around. He let go of the boy sending him flying into a metal fence leading to a tennis court. The boy fell to the ground and groaned in pain while Megatron straighten himself and clutched his hands into fists.

""Issei!"" the bald and glasses teen shouted in unison then glared at Megatron.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance before facing his men, "Stark, Don you two can take care of this."

"Very well" Shockwave nodded along with Soundwave.

"Hey! Our business is with you not these guys!" the bald teen pointed.

"I have no interest in fighting weak opponents. Besides if your ignorant friend couldn't harm me, what chance do you two have? Also, my two... friends here are more than capable of defeating you." Megatron hated acting like a human. Calling his men his friends, though it could be debatable, following the rules of this planet, and dealing with their nonsense. Still he must maintain this charade for now until the day this world is his.

"You think this one eyed creep and emo freak are capable of defeating us!? Yeah right!"

Megatron glanced at his men then to the two perverts, _"You fools just sign your own demise."_ Though Shockwave and Soundwave kept their emotions in check, Megatron could tell they took offense to the nick names. He knew the two for a long time and he knows what they went through before their names strike fear in people. He noticed Laserbeak on a tree glaring at the glasses boy. The one thing that the crow despises the most is when someone treated Soundwave as some kind of freak.

"How about we test your theory then?" Shockwave proposed as he focused his attention at the glasses teen while Soundwave focus on the bald one.

The glasses teen tried to punch Shockwave in his blind spot, but it was thwarted easily. Shockwave simply grabbed his foe by the shirt and lifted him a little before punching him in the face. Next he threw him to the ground then picked him up again before throwing him down the hill where he hit a tree.

He stood over the edge and glared down, "Your choice of attack was highly illogical and predictable."

The bald teen charge straight forward delivering a series of punches. The silent Con blocked each blow with his forearms for a couple of seconds until he caught a fist. He tossed it to the side in order grab him by the collar and lifted him a little. He then threw him down to the ground as he slid a little. The bald teen was on his knees for a moment before he was push down by the weight of Soundwave's foot which was on the back of his head.

"Hmph, how pathetic. You two didn't even provide a challenge for them", Megatron mocked as he turned around, "Come Stark, Don, we wasted enough precious time dealing with these idiots."

The two nodded and left their foes to soak in their defeat to follow their leader. When they left the girls began to send text messages and such about what happen. They were able to grab a shot of the three Decepticons before they left so they could show it to everyone.

* * *

Later on inside an old building, a group of teens were standing around two people who were sitting on the couch apart from each other. One girl had long crimson hair was drinking her tea while a blond hair male, a short white hair girl, and a long black hair girl stood right behind her. On the other side, a girl with black hair and glasses was sitting while with a group of girls behind her. Each of them had a different hair color.

The redhead lowered her cup and place on the table, "So Sona, I guess the reason for your visit is about the unknown power we felt just a couple of hours ago?"

"Yes Rias, have you determine what or he it is yet?"

"No, you?"

"Unfortunately, not a lot. All we have are rumors and a picture that Momo has from one of her classmates of the three possible candidates."

"Three?" Rias raise an eyebrow.

"Momo..."

A white hair girl with blue-green eyes came forward and pulled out a picture of three unannounced visitors that came today.

Rias picked the photo up and narrowed her eyes, "It's one of these three?"

"Yes," Sona adjusted her glasses, "We have no information on them since they not a part of our school; however, rumors has it that the Perverted Trio fought them, but lost miserably. Witnesses overhear the names of these three. The one in purple goes by Stark, the one in blue is Don, and the one in gray is Tron."

Rias sighed as a response, "Why must the boys in this school be perverts?"

"I wish I knew, Rias."

A silent atmosphere filled the room as the blond hair boy chuckled nervously as girls just sigh. Ever since Kuoh became co-ed, perverts flock here like crazy. The boys of the first years had proven to be the worst of the worst especially three in particular, the Perverted Trio. It's nearly been a full year and those three has been nothing but trouble.

Rias sighed before returning her attention back at the photo again, "I suppose you want our assistance on finding these three?"

"Correct. We can't allow an unknown force roam freely in our territory."

"Alright."

"Thank you Rias. Good day." Sona got up and headed towards the door along with girls that were with her.

The long black hair girl notice Rias was still staring at the photo, but her attention was more focus on the teen in gray. She placed a hand over her lips to suppress the giggles, "Ara ara, something caught your interest, Buchou?"

"No time for your jokes, Akeno. This is a serious problem. We must know if these boys are friend or foe. Search the city and if you come across them watch them then report back to me."

"""Aye, Buchou!""" the three shouted.

* * *

Back with the Decepticons, they were in a park near the fountain ready to discuss what they discover. Megatron was standing along with Shockwave while Soundwave was sitting on the end of the fountain with Laserbeak on his right shoulder. The silent Con petted his faithful crow as Megatron listen to Shockwave's report.

"What have you gather, Shockwave?"

"This world is exactly identical to the Earth we know except for this city, Kuoh. This city does not exist on the other Earth according to Soundwave."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at him, "What is your hypothesis then?"

"My hypothesis suggests that there may have been a dimensional crack between dimensions that lead us to this Earth from one we know. A portal must have open when you were descending down to Earth while Soundwave must have been brought here by the overlap of the two Space Bridges. For me, a portal must have drag me in and transport me here. The probability of this happening is 0.6743789% by normal circumstances."

"So you're suggesting that there was source behind this?"

"Indeed. I lack the current information on the source, but it is probability that this secondary force being responsible is 99.3256211%."

"I see. Do have an explanation how we turned into young humans?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have a concrete answer for that my liege. For what I can surmise, the secondary source must have created alternate forms for us in order to fit in among the populace. Still this is only hypothesis from the current information I manage to require so far."

"Hmm, Soundwave...", the silent Con faced his leader, "Have Laserbeak survey the area and find us a place of operations. Since we're stranded here, we shall focus our efforts on discovering the one responsible and learn what we can about this version of Earth."

Soundwave nodded and turned to Laserbeak who also nodded before spanning out its wings and flew off. Leaving the three to discussed their next plan of action. As of right now, they needed a place to stay, food, and a few other things. Knockout provided a report on human biology and what they do to take care of it. Also, they needed money to survive and that means they have to work for it. And by that, they need to get jobs.

* * *

 **I always wanted to do a human Decepticon story, but I couldn't pick which one to choose. So I decided to go with my three favorite Cons; Megatron, Soundwave, and Shockwave. All three of them are from the _Prime_ series. Each of one of them will have their own harem. This is the list so far. More will be added later.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Adjusting to Human Life and Becoming Students**

The three Cons just stay where they were until Laserbeak comeback. They discuss what they needed right now; a house, money, jobs, equipment, and food. Equipment to better understand this world along with its secrets. A house to rest and a place to start their operations. Jobs to earn money and in turn to get food along with equipment. A difficult challenge, but they can overcome with ease.

After a half hour, the crow came back to screech for their attention. The three followed the crow across the city until they came upon a large stone staircase. The three hurry up the stairs until they came to a halt when they saw an elderly man limping down the stairs. Normally, the Cons wouldn't care about the humans, but the old man was bruise and had blood all over him. The old man soon tripped over a step and was falling. Luckily, Megatron caught him just in time. The three brought him down to street and lean the elder against a wall to examine his injuries. He was cut, burn, and punch everywhere and judging by how fresh they were it was just recently.

"Thank you for catching me young man" the elder man said.

"What happen to you?" Megatron asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Those... damn street punks did this to me..." he muttered before groaning in pain and clutching his stomach.

"What was your business with them?" Shockwave asked.

"They took my old family dojo and ruin it. I tried to fight them, but there was just too many for me to handle and I am too old for this."

"You could have just called the police?"

The man glared at Shockwave, who remain unintimidated, "This is personal and those punks are members of the Bloody Hounds, the most dangerous gang in Kuoh. They will kill my wife, children and grandchildren if I call the police. I can't take that chance."

Megatron narrowed his eyes at him, "Why go so far for this?"

"I rather die trying than do nothing!"

A small smirk appeared on the gladiator's face. This was the second time a human impress him with their courage. The first one was Jack Darby. He was impressed how honorable and strong will he was for his age. He could've ended the war with his drill back when they were trap underground, but told him that it wasn't something that Optimus would do. The other time was back on Cybertron where he declared he will gladly sacrifice his life to save Cybertron.

Megatron shifted his gaze up towards the staircase, "You really care for this dojo, don't you?"

"Yes... I rather see it burn to ashes than in the hands of those punks..." he said before groaning some more.

Soundwave and Shockwave faced their master and read his look. They could tell he had a plan in mind and they will follow it without question.

Megatron got down on one knee to face the elder, "My friends and I can take it back for you."

The old man's eyes widen and his jaw drop, "WHAT!?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. We can get rid of them no problem."

"Why are you doing this? This isn't your fight."

"While that is true and we have no business in this, we can offer our services to get rid of them for you."

"But..."

"Consider it this way. You won't risk the safety of your family and you won't have to risk your life anymore. Those punks said no to get the cops involve, but they never said anything about hiring some help, did they?" Megatron interrupted while smirking sinisterly.

The old man looked at him then his pals to see a fierce faith in their skills especially the boy before him. He used to study swordsmanship as a child and he could tell those who are strong by the look in their eyes. Seeing the logic of hiring them, the old man sigh and lifted his head.

"What's your payment?"

"We can discuss that later", Megatron rise up and headed for the staircase, "For now rest and allow us to handle them. It won't take long."

"Careful! There're about a hundred men in there and the leader of the gang is currently inside!"

"Thanks for info" Megatron said before walking up the stairs with Soundwave on his right and Shockwave to his left.

Halfway there, Shockwave turned to his leader, "You do have a way with words, Lord Megatron."

"It was easy to convince him. Hopefully, we might get this dojo for free. No matter what happen we win in the end. We will be able to test our new bodies in this fight and even if he won't give us the dojo we will get paid for this." His men nodded in agreement as they prepare for battle.

When they reach the top, they got a good glimpse of the dojo and must say it saw better days. The entire structure was ruin with broken shingles, the walls had holes in them and the paint was coming off, the grass needed to be cut along with trimming some bushes, and numerous of other things. Despite its current form, the layout was just what they needed. It had a good view of the city of Kuoh and was not far from the city. The dojo itself has a few buildings that were two storages and a large equipment shack.

At the front entrance, ten punks all wore black leather jackets with a hound on the back. They all had different style of clothing on accompany with some piercings and accessories. For weapons a couple of them had brass knuckles on the other had either knives, chains, or bokkens. They are currently playing a dice game betting on what the roll of the dice.

One of them noticed the Cons and smirked, "Look guys! Fresh meat has arrives!"

The punks got up and circle around them snickering. The Cons just sigh as how pathetic their intimidations were and could tell they were all talk and no bite. A punk with an eyepatch came up resting a bokken on his shoulders and a hand in his pockets. He placed his wooden sharp sword underneath Megatron's chin as he examined him.

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Your point?"

"Well foreigner... you see around here some of us don't like other races on our turf. How about you go back to your country and stay there?"

The calm Megatron place his hands behind his back and stared directly into the punk's eyes, "Funny, I was going to suggest you and the rest of you pathetic mutts to leave this dojo now."

The eyepatch punk moved his bokken away from him and raise it in the air along with his free hand, "Ohohoho, we have comedian in the mix boys. How about we show him how we deal with comedians." The other punks started to snicker once again while taking out their weapons.

Megatron rolled his eyes before giving a nod which cause Soundwave and Shockwave to nod back at him. Megatron grabbed the eyepatch kid slam his face to the ground. The remaining thugs split into group of three to take on the Cons. Shockwave elbowed one in the face which was followed by throwing him into a dead tree. The second one tried to stab him, but the scientist caught his wrist and kneed him in the guts. The last one delivered a series of punches at him, but Shockwave dodge each one before punching the thug's face. Next he grabbed him by the shirt then threw him to the ground on his back and delivered a knockout punch.

Soundwave blocked a series of punches for a bit before making his move. He grabbed the thug by the neck and choked him for a second before throwing him into a bush. Another thug with a bokken swung his sword at him, but the silent Con simply dodge each one by simply tilting his body in the opposite direction of the swing. Next he grabbed the thug by the collar and threw him to a ground. The last thug managed to wrap his chain around Soundwave's wrist, but it was useless. Soundwave pulled the chain forcing the thug to stumble forward allowing the silent chief to uppercut him. While Soundwave was untying the chain, the punk with the bokken rise back up and was about to swing at the back of Soundwave's neck. Unfortunately for him, a black blur appeared before his left eye for just a moment before he felt a sharp intense pain. Dropping his wooden sword, he placed both hands over his left eye as blood slid down his cheek and roar in pain. He looked to see what attack him with his right eye and saw a black crow with blood on its talons slowly descending down to rest on Soundwave's right shoulder. Wasting no time, Soundwave jab the thug right in the guts forcing the injured thug to fall.

Megatron caught a thug's chain then yank him towards him allowing the gladiator to grab his head and slam it to the ground. A thug attempted to punch him in the face, but it was easily thwarted. Megatron simply caught the fist despite having a brass knuckle on it before twisting the fist. The groaning thug fell to one knee trying to break free. Sadly, he couldn't and Megatron punch him right in the ribs. He let the thug go allowing him to clutch his right side as he growled in pain because of the broken ribs. His last opponent had a knife and was about to stab him. Megatron caught the blade with his bare hands startling the thug before being introduced to a fist in the face.

The gladiator let go of the knife and felt something sliding down his right palm. He noticed a red stream coming down slowly dripping onto the ground from his index finger. Megatron growled in frustration because he must be careful with his new body. Despite having a high pain tolerance, he must be careful since he doesn't have a metal body anymore which can withstand small attacks like these. There were so many disadvantages with this form and was infuriating.

"Hey!"

The Cons turned to see 30 more thugs emerging from the building all armed with same kinds of weapons from the thugs they fought. A few of them had bats with a spike in them for weapons. They quickly surrounded the Cons and raise their weapons at them.

"You made a grave mistake coming here boys!"

"Yeah!"

"You're dead!"

"No one mess with the Bloody Hounds and get away with it!"

Megatron ignored their threats and gave his intense glare causing some of them to step back as a drop sweat race down their faces, "Where is your leader?"

"None of your damn ass business, pretty boy!"

"Yeah and why the hell do you want him!?"

"To leave this dojo and never come back" Megatron answered. The thugs look at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"HAHAHAH, oh that's rich!"

"No kidding!"

"This guy thinks he could make a request like that to our leader, HA!"

"This guy is a pure dumbass!"

Megatron growled in annoyance for a moment before raising his voice a little stopping their laughter, "It wasn't a **request.** It was an **order.** "

The tone of his voice made a few thugs sweat nervously while others took another step back. The way he spoke broke through their tough guy charade allowing them to taste the cold feeling of fear. The glare in his eyes just helped break down their wall and caused many of them to shake in terror. A couple thugs were able to calm themselves, but only a little.

"H-H-Ha! Y-y-you are no l-l-leader of mine."

"Y-y-y-yeah!"

Megatron closed his eyes for second, "How pathetic." He opened his eyes to his men for a second before slowly marching forward, "No mercy."

"I wasn't planning on offering any" Shockwave answered. His emotionless tone stiffens the thugs as more sweats began to drop while Soundwave just nodded.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-you g-g-guys t-t-think you can b-b-beat us?" a thug stuttered. His answer was Megatron smirking sinisterly causing many to gulp.

"We don't think... We know."

* * *

Inside the dojo, a few guys were sitting on the floor with babes around them either drinking, gambling, eating, or messing with the babe next to them. At the end of the dojo a small shrine holding a sheath katana, a tall bald guy with extremely build body sat with two babes hugging his arms. The room they were in was completely trash litter with empty bottles and trash and the walls were either stain or have holes in them.

A thug with a tattoo on his face raised his glass in the air, "HAHAHA, can you believe that old man tried to take this place again?"

"I know! What an idiot."

"Hey boss, how come you didn't want a piece of him?"

"I have no interest in a weak old man besides I can't be hogging all the fun, can I?"

The thugs laugh out loud until a loud shriek echoed the building causing everyone to stop what they were doing. A couple thugs got up and look around to see what was happening while others got their weapons ready. After few minutes, the answer came by a thug bursting through the slid door. Everyone circle around him and saw he was cover in bruises and blood. His nose was broken while body twitch in pain.

The leader of the group got up and roared, "WHO DARES TO ATTACK MY MEN!?"

"I dare."

Everyone shifted their gaze to the entrance to see three unfamiliar boys marching in. The one in the middle was dragging a thug by the head with a single hand. The three uninvited visitors were none other than the Cons. Megatron then threw the thug he was holding to the gang at the exact center of the room. The Bloody Hounds gather around the thrown member who looked extremely terrified.

The scared thug look at his leader as sweat began to come down his face before passing out, "B-B-B-Boss r-r-r-r-run... t-t-t-those g-g-guys a-ar-rn't humans... t-t-t-they fight like d-d-d-demons…"

The leader tightens his fist causing the females in the room to flee while the boys pick up their weapons. The leader whistled loudly causing all the side doors to open revealing the rest of the gang. The Cons stepped forward as the thugs began to circle around them. While his men were getting ready to attack, the leader noticed a few were missing. Before he could say anything, loud steps could be heard from the hallway with a pair of loud lungs.

"BOSS!" The thug appeared from the broken door sweaty from all the running he did. He noticed the two unconscious thugs in the middle of the room before gulping hard.

"What is it!?" he demanded.

"40 of our guys have been taken down!"

"WHAT!?"

"You make sound like they're invincible" Megatron mocked the gang.

"IT WAS YOU THREE!?"

"Yes... and it was all too easy" Megatron stated before chuckling evilly.

"Our chances of victory were higher than I originally calculated, Tron. I must admit the members of Bloody Hounds are extremely pathetic and weak" Shockwave added with a nod from Soundwave.

"What the hell do you guys want anyway!?"

"Leave this dojo and never return, this is your only warning" Megatron declared.

The leader tightens his fists even more as anger burns through his body as he glared at Megatron, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU THINK YOU CAN COME ONTO MY TURF, BEAT UP MY MEN, AND BARK ORDERS AROUND, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING! GET THEM BOYS!"

Megatron simply sighed in annoyance before preparing himself for battle, "Humans never learn."

"What?" the confused leader asked.

"Prepare to be crushed you pathetic mutts" Megatron said before the thugs charged at the Cons.

* * *

Back outside, the elderly was slowly walking up the stairs. It has been about 35 minutes since he saw those young boys went up to fight Bloody Hounds and started to get worry. Despite the confidence in their eyes, they were still outnumbered and have no idea how cruel the Hounds are. He knew he shouldn't go up there, but when he saw tons of girls running down the steps this cause for concern. When he finally reached the top he was shock.

"What happens here!?"

Thugs could be spotted all around the yard either on the floor, bush, tree, or wall. To make matter worse all of them were unconscious and badly beaten. A couple of them had their broken weapon next to him. He noticed that a few of them had a broken or twisted limb by the way they were position. Before he could process any of this, a scream echoed through the air causing the old man to head inside. Along the way, more injured thugs were found only this time some of them were still conscious. Reaching his destination, his jaw drop at what he was witnessing.

Inside the dojo, the three teens who said they will take care of Bloody Hounds were standing while the Hounds were either pressed against the wall shaking in fear or unconscious on the floor. Shockwave was fixing his shirt while Soundwave was petting Laserbeak telling him he did a good job. With Megatron, he held the leader of the Hounds by the neck as he had a pocket knife in his hand.

The leader had a black eye, a broken nose, missing a few teeth, and blood all over his sweaty face. What startle the elder the most was the fear in his eyes. He never saw him nor anyone being this terrified in his entire life. This made him question to what kind of person he made a deal with.

Megatron tightens his grip as he glared into the thug's eyes and raised the tone of his voice, "Listen well weakling because I'm only going to say this once. Understand?"

He panicky shook his head quickly, "W-W-Whatever you say!"

"Taking your poor excuse of men and leave this dojo forever! If I ever see you near here again", Megatron brought the knife near his face to the point where the thug could see the reflection of his own eyes, "I will carve out your heart before your very eyes!"

"Y-Y-Y-YES! WE WILL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

"Good", he then threw the thug out the door forcing the elderly to step aside, "Leave. NOW!"

The leader nodded and looked at his men, "What are you waiting for!? Grab the guys and let get out of HERE!"

"Aye, Boss!"

The awaken thugs grab as many of their comrades as they could while a couple tried waking them up. Luckily for them a few more of them woke up and wasted no time carrying the unconscious out of there. Megatron putted the knife in his pockets before noticing the old man.

"As we promise the dojo is yours again."

The elder man just fell to his knees as the reality began to sink in. The dojo was his again after all these years as tears of joy rush down his face. He forced himself to bow on his knees, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

The Cons look at him for a moment and were about to say something, but a female voice echoed through the hall, "TAI!"

The four turned to the doorway and saw three individuals. One was an elderly woman while one was a man in his early-forties and lastly a teenage boy. All of them were panting and had a couple of sweat down their face. The elderly man stood up and was quickly embraced by a tight hug from the woman.

"Thank God, you're okay!"

"Yeah" he answered by returning the hug.

"Dad, what were you thinking!? Why didn't you get me!?" the mid-age man demanded.

"I didn't want you to get you involved in this."

The young teenager boy noticed the three unfamiliar faces, "Um gramps, who are those three?"

The elder man let go of the woman and turned to his grandson, "These three are the ones who got Bloody Hounds to leave from this place forever." The three eyes widen at this revelation and turned to the Cons who nodded to confirm the statement. The elder man step forward with a smile, "I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tai Ren. This is my wife, Mai, my son, Lee and my grandson, Torn."

"Hello, I'm Tron Omega. This is Don Wave and Stark Ave" Megatron introduced.

Lee stepped forward and bowed, "Thank you for your help, how can we ever repay you?"

"Well..."

* * *

A couple months pass since the agreement and a lot had happen to the Cons. They manage to get the dojo and jobs. Thankfully to Tai's son, he was able to get a job that suited each of the Cons at the mall. Megatron was given a security job and climb up the ranks quickly thanks to his leadership skills and how fast he handle disputes. Though, he had to restrain himself from using his usual methods. Shockwave was assign at an electrical workshop. His skills proved invaluable and became one of their best workers. He was able to learn a few things from working there like being able to construct a laptop from scratch for example. For Soundwave, he was a DJ player at a club at night. He made the nights more fun for many and with expert skills of manipulating sounds, he made the music sound even better. He's so good that restaurants asked him if he could play during the day which he accepted.

They work 6 days a week for a total of 10 hours each day. At first their bosses thought they were crazy, but they proved them wrong. 10 hours of work were nothing for them since they had to fight every second of the day back on Cybertron. During their time working, they were able to be more convincing with their charade. It was still annoying that they had to play the nice guy act, but it will all be worth it in the end.

Soundwave was able to make fake documents for them to avoid suspicion. The Cons recalled that the humans tend to document every single person in the world so they could keep track on their health. He wrote that all three of them were 18 years old from Jasper, Nevada and they were all were orphans who were never adopted along with other false information.

Megatron's documents had the standard typical data that a healthy man his age should be. Soundwave wrote down he has a lot of scars on his chest and back from certain events from the past and that's all. The reason is that the scars were the ones he had before back in his old form from his time in the Pits. Informing them about his gladiatorial battles will cause more problems than needed.

Shockwave's health records were almost similar to Megatron, but he has no scars and missing an eye. Soundwave wrote that he lost his right eye when he was a kid by a certain man. Details of the event were excluded from it because it wasn't necessary.

For himself, Soundwave wrote similar health records for himself. The difference in his was that he had an eye condition and he has an issue on speaking. Though he could speak a language he relied on sign language, which he learned during his time here in Kuoh, because of what he went through. This tiny lie alone made people spineless on asking why he chose not to speak.

Annoying, but required in order to live in the dojo that Tai gave them. Everything at the dojo was restored to normal, the garden, the rooms, the dojo, everything. Luckily, Tai's family paid for the repairs. The only thing that was different was the equipment shack which was now Shockwave's new workshop/lab. Despite its primitive appearance, Shockwave constructed a computer inside it which held all his data he gathered. The deal they made with the Ren was that they would pay to live here which they graciously accepted.

Currently, they were sitting at the table with Tai in the restored dojo's kitchen. In front of him was a brief case along with a box sitting on the floor. Tai informed the Cons he was coming over to see them. For what reason was a mystery to them.

"Good evening, boys" Tai said with a smile.

"Hello Tai", Megatron replied, "May I ask what is this about?"

"Well you see Tron, I heard from my son that you three never went to school and been home schooled, correct?"

"Yes."

Megatron told Soundwave to write down that they been home schooled for a couple of years on their documents to persuade the humans they had some form of education. Truthfully, it was a bother that human society required citizens to have an education, but they must keep up their charade. Even though they were far more intelligent than they look.

"To be honest, I'm amaze at your level of intellect, especially you Stark. You're quite an intellectual."

"It's nothing special. I'm just good at understanding information" Shockwave answered.

For him, learning new pieces of information was like breathing to him. There was nothing he can't master. After all, he did manage to clone Predacons from using a small sample of their CNA from their bones and constructed a Space Bridge from salvaged parts.

"Clearly. Anyway, I manage to pull a few strings and ask an old friend a favor to get you three into Kuoh Academy."

Megatron raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the prodigious school that used to be all girls?"

"Correct. I know you three are fine working at the jobs you have, but you need an education in order to succeed in life. I can tell you don't want to do this forever and this will help."

The things that the Cons trusted about Tai are that he was a man of his words, his ability to detect a lie, and his assistance. Even though he could they had large plans, he could never learn anything more from them by the look in their eyes. Deception was second nature to them and they had years of experience.

"Thank you, Tai. We really appreciate everything you done for us" Megatron said in a calming tone.

"Not at all. You got back the dojo for me and you three had worked hard at my son's mall, this is the least I can do." He handed them the brief case along with the box on the floor. "The papers of registration are in this case just gave it to the administration and you will be all set. Your uniforms and books are in the box. Also, your first day is tomorrow and don't worry about work, my son already inform your bosses that you are attending school. Have a good night."

"You too" Shockwave said before watching Tai leave the room. Once they heard the door closed, the atmosphere changed into a serious one. "Look like we will be able to investigate that's school after all."

"Indeed." Megatron turned to Shockwave, "Now we can find that strange energy signature you been detecting for the past couple weeks."

On his free time, Shockwave tried to reconstruct some of their lost equipment with the limited resources at his disposal. Out of all his projects, he was able to develop two things. A high tech visor for Soundwave which allows him to hack any computer systems or electronical devices, and a translator software which allows him to better communicate with Laserbeak.

The second was a scanner. Shockwave was able to create a scanner on his computer since it was easy to code. When he first activated it, the scanner detected numerous unknown energy signatures at Kuoh. Normally, they would go to investigate its origin, but with no weapons, no armor, nor entrance to the school it would be a fool errand. Now that they were students there, they can finally get some answers.

* * *

The next day inside a classroom in Kuoh, Rias was sitting in class with her friends Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. Tsubaki had long straight black hair that reached down to her knees and had heterochromia eyes, her right eye was light brown and the other was violet. She wore light blue glasses which had half rim square lenses.

The four were sitting in their classroom ready to start their third and final year at Kuoh. It wasn't anything exciting really since nothing really happen for past couple months, except the unknown power they felt. They searched everywhere for the three suspects, but couldn't find a clue. It was embarrassing for them for not being able to find three boys in their territory; however, they haven't given up yet especially Rias.

Just before they could begin the teacher came in and has an important announcement to make which caught everybody's attention.

"Attention everybody, we have three new students joining us today. Please welcome them with open arms."

Rias quickly turned to Sona with a serious expression, "Did you know about this?"

"Actually, I don't. This must have been last minute transfers otherwise I would have known about this."

Meanwhile, the other girls in the class were getting very excited.

"Who do think they will be?"

"I hope they are boys. We have enough girls in the school."

"Let just hope they're not perverts like most of the guys here."

"Agree."

Rias simply sighed at their responses and turned to the window in boredom. It was always about boys in these conversations and she was getting tired of hearing them. Every guy she saw here was the same; weak, perverted, and disappointing. Is it that hard to have a normal guy who doesn't have a perverted mind? She wasn't the only one who felt the same way. Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki all wish the same thing and were getting tired of the male students' behavior.

A knock echoed the room forcing everybody to be quiet as the teacher smiled, "Come on in."

Entering through the door was three males each wore their school uniform a little differently. The one on the left had an eyepatch on, a watch, and a belt chain hanging on his left side. The boy on the right was wearing visor and had his blazer open. The one in the middle had his blazer open as well, but he didn't wear the ribbon. Instead, he had his top open.

Every girl was ogling at the sight of them except for four who were completely dumbstruck. The three suspects they been searching for all this time with no progress just suddenly walk into their classroom and now part of their class.

The four were thinking the exact same thing, _""""You have got to be kidding me!?""""_

* * *

 **Second chapter's done. I must say I am quite surprise to see this many reviews already from one chapter and it make me happy to hear so many of you like this story. I know this chapter felt rush, but it was necessary to move the story along. This is the current harem list so far. The max number of girls for each Decepticon will be either 8 or 9, still deciding. More will be added later. Please leave a review.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Adjusting to Kuoh Academy**

Standing right in front of them were the three suspects of the unknown power they felt months ago. They search everywhere for them, but couldn't find a trace. Now here they were, standing in front of the class as their new classmates. Thankfully, they would be able to keep an eye on them and find out who was the one with the unknown power.

"Would you three mind introducing yourselves to the class?" the teacher asked politely.

"Not at all, I'm Tron Omega."

"Stark Ave."

Don said 'Hello' and 'Nice to meet you' hand signs causing many students to be confused.

"Our friend, Don Wave, can only communicate through sign language" Tron explained to them.

"If you wish to understand what he is saying, just ask me or Tron for assistance" Stark added on.

The Cons secretly cursed to the Pits for being force to act this way, but it was the best and safest option. If they acted the way they usually do then it will bring unnecessary problems. Little did they know that their nice guy charade will bring problems to them anyway. It took a few seconds, but the class soon erupt with screams of joy that their wishes has come true. The Cons were greatly confused by this reaction and wonder why are they acting like this.

"Settle down, class, settled down. Now then, you can take your seats."

The Cons nodded to the teacher and walk over to the empty seats. They could hear the whispers all around them, but they chose to ignore them. Each took their seat and were about to sit down, but something force them look behind them. Tron saw a girl with long flowing red hair was staring at him while Don had a girl with long black hair which was tied in a ponytail at him and Stark had two girls with glasses staring at him. All three shrugged it off and sat down allowing the teacher to begin the lesson.

While everything seems normal, it wasn't. Their action did not go unnoticed by the class nor to the girls behind them. This was the first time they witness a guy who did not lose their composer at the sight of the four most popular girls in school. All the guys here would become lost for words when they lay sight on them. This simple action illustrates that the three new students were not perverts which brought even more joy to them. For Rias and the others, it was different. At first sight they seem like normal guys, but something was different about them. They can't tell what it is, nor describe it in words. Only thing was clear to them and that they must confront them as soon as possible.

Class just flew by and before they know it, it was lunch time. The Cons decided to have their lunch someplace private, but they were stop by the swarm of girls. All of them have questions about them and some of them got close to them.

"Tron, Don, Stark, where are you guys from?"

"How do you know each other?"

"What made you guys transfer here?"

"Don, why are you wearing visor?"

"How come you are wearing an eyepatch, Stark?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Tron?"

The Cons were getting annoyed so Tron decided to answer the questions for them, "We are from Jasper, Nevada from United States, we been friends ever since we were young, an opportunity was presented to us to come here and we took it, the visor and eyepatch are quite personal so forgive them if they don't want to share and no I don't have a girlfriend. Anything else?"

The girls remain silent and shook their heads allowing the three to get up.

"Now if you excuse us, we be heading for our break now" Tron said before leaving the room with his men right behind him.

"Have a nice lunch" Stark said as Don made the hand sign of 'seeing you later'.

The girls started to gossip on how nice and gentlemanly they were along with a few other things. Rias and her friends grew curious about the transfer since they were different from rest of the boys here at Kuoh. They started thinking of plan to be better acquainted with them and find out who they are.

* * *

The Cons were currently on the roof of the school sitting quietly eating their lunches. The constant need of eating became a real pain for them right away along with a few other things. Keeping their human bodies healthy proven a far harder task than anticipated, especially hygiene. Maintaining their home and their budget to pay bills and such just added to the list of annoyances.

Megatron took a bit of his sandwich before starting a conversation, "Why in the name of the Pits were those girls so interested in us?"

Shockwave placed his bottle of water down to answer, "From what I can gather, the human females tend to be attracted to certain males because of their distinguish qualities like gentleman behavior for example. Also, I overheard some saying they were glad that we are not perverts like the rest of guys here."

"They became interested in us just for those reasons? Pathetic."

"Agree."

Soundwave entered the conversation by doing a couple of hand signs. Normally, he would communicate through the visor Shockwave made for him, but he decided it would be best to wear his normal one to avoid unnecessary attention.

Megatron nodded in agreement to his silent surveillance chief, "Indeed Soundwave, I am curious to why those four girls behind us were staring at us."

"Yes, but I must ask Lord Megatron, didn't they feel a bit unusual?"

The gladiator turned to his head scientist who nodded at his question, "You felt it too? Soundwave?"

The silent Con simply nodded to answer causing the air around them to be filled with tension.

"There's a 75.45672% chance that they are ones that my instruments detected."

"Can you confirm this?"

"Unfortunately, I cannot Lord Megatron. With the current resources I have at my disposal it would take a few weeks to construct a highly advance scanner to produce a concrete analysis."

Megatron growled a little in rage before taking a deep breath, "For now we shall wait and observe them. If they show any signs of a threat, we shall eliminate them." His followers nodded to him as they quickly finish their lunches.

* * *

The Cons were walking back to class and notice that everybody was moving out of the way. Curious to why, they notice two girls walking down the hall who happen to be their classmates. Comments flew across the air about them on how beautiful and perfect they were along with a few other things. The Cons didn't understand what's so special about them nor why the students were acting like this.

"Look! It's Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima!"

"Aren't they so beautiful!?"

"I wish I could have a perfect body like them!"

"I would do anything to date them!"

Ignoring them, they continued down the hall not knowing the action they took was starting an uproar. Students were simply shock to see the transfer students were not standing to the side like the rest of them. While the female students were stunned by this, the male half was enraged. They couldn't believe that these guys have the guts to walk in the presence of the two hottest girls in school. As they slowly approach each other, Tron notice Rias was staring at him and return a similar stare back.

"Hey!"

The Cons turned around to see a group of boys glaring at them. "What is it?"

"You know what you three just did!?"

"Enlighten us" Tron crossed his arms.

"You three got a lot of nerves walking pass the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh!"

"So?"

"SO!?" all of them shouted catching the attention of everybody including Rias and Akeno.

"YOU SHOW THEM SOME RESPECT!"

"YEAH!"

"THEY ARE PRIME BEAUTY OF THIS SCHOOL!"

"SO, GO BACK AND APOLOGIES TO THEM!"

Rias just simply sighed at the boys' comments. She was getting tired being treated like she was some sort of important figure that deserves the upmost respect. Even Akeno was getting sick of it as well. Right before she could leave, she heard something that completely shocked her.

"No."

The entire hall went complete silent at his answer. Rias turned to face Tron who was glaring at the boys with widen eyes. This was the first time something like this happen. Mouths were drop from everyone who heard Tron's bold declaration. The boys glared at him with great rage while the girls were curious to why he refuses.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"I said no. Why should I give respect to someone who I have no idea whose she is nor deserving of my respect?"

"OF COURSE SHE DESERVES YOUR RESPECT, ARE YOU DAMN STUPID!?"

"The only one who I see are stupid, are you pathetic maggots."

"WHAT!?" they roared together while getting ready to attack him.

Tron grab one of them by the collar and lifted him up a little as he glared directly into this eyes. The boys were about to save him, but the glare was so intense that it made them quake in their boots. "Choose wisely if you really want to fight me."

"What's going on here!?"

Everybody turned to see familiar faces which caused many of them to gulp hard.

"It's Sona Shitori and Tsubaki Shinra of the Student Council!"

"Old man, Sona looks extremely mad!"

Sona walk over to the Cons, who remain unfazed by her presence, and crossed her arms, "First day of school and you already starting a fight, Mr. Omega?"

"Actually, it's the other way around" the emotionless scientist said.

Sona turned her attention to the one eye teen, "Defending your friend here, Mr. Ave?"

"No, providing actual facts for what really happen."

This caught her attention as she calmed herself down a little, "…Okay, explain what has transpired here?"

"Very well, Miss Shitori. Tron, Don, and myself were simply walking back to class while everybody else just stood to the sides to allow passage to these two here", he began and open a hand to show Rias and Akeno, "Instead of wasting time standing around, we continued on to class, but was stop by them. They order us to apologies for the answer that Tron gave which was also my answer along with Don."

"What was the answer?"

"It was 'no'. They grew furious over this simple answer and were about to attack, but Tron simply defend himself by demonstrating his strength to them. He was simply displaying self-defense here, Miss Shitori, and the ones that should be question are them" he revealed the frighten boys who were in front of them.

Sona gave a serious gaze at them before turning back to Stark, "I see, may I ask why you choose to say no and why are they so upset about it?"

"They demanded we show respect to Miss Rias Gremory and Miss Akeno Himejima for walking pass them. There is no rule in the school that states that we have to step aside for them nor treat them with respect. If I may speak freely it is quite pathetic. Respect is something that is not given so easily it is earn. I can confidently say that you agree as well, right, Miss Shitori?"

Sona next action surprised Rias, Akeno, and Tsubaki. She gave a small smirk and it wasn't any kind of smirk, it was a pleased smirk. In all the years they knew her, she never give that kind of smirk to anyone other than them and a few other people. Stark was the first one out of their group to receive this and made them question who these three boys really are.

Sona adjusted her glasses for a second, "You're quite the analyst, Mr. Ave."

"Just call me Stark, Miss Shitori. I am a man of science so being an analyst is a common trait for us."

"I see. You can call me Sona. I must say you gave quite a detail defense for your friend and brought out a few good points."

"I simply provided the information you require to understand the situation. It's nothing special."

The hall was frozen in time. This transfer student managed to become friendly with Sona Shitori, head of the Student Council and third most popular girl in school. Boys were enraged that the one eye freak was able to become friendly with her so easily and wish he would burn in hell.

Sona return to her serious manner before facing Tron. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted him to let go of the boy. To avoid an unnecessary trouble he forcibly let go of the boy, but gave one last glare at him and his followers, "Be warn, fighting me will be the last mistake you will ever make, understand?"

The boys nodded quickly in fear before backing away. Sona rubbed her temples and sighed, "Mr. Tron Omega, do you have anything to say?"

"Stark said everything that I would say, Sona, but I will add on to one thing. I don't give respect to anyone freely like these fools do. You have to earn my respect."

"And how do we do that?" The group turned to see Rias who was smiling at him.

Tron swiftly grew suspicious of her because of her sudden curiosity. He decided to play along in order to find out her true intentions, "Prove yourself with your actions."'

"That's all?"

"Actions provide more proof than any words you could muster and so far I can see you have nothing" Tron coldly said to her.

The boys growled in rage at his comment while the girls were commenting on how bold he was. Instead of being angry, Rias was intrigue. This caught the Champion of the Pits off guard because he thought she would be furious. The smile on her face retains their curves making him question what was going inside that head of hers.

Her smile gotten a little wider when she notice his shock, "Well then, I guess I have to prove you wrong."

"Good luck with that" he replied. He was still bewilder that she was smiling and noted to himself to keep an eye on her. He kept shake the feeling there was more to her than meets the eye.

"Thank you", she sarcastically said before sticking out a hand, "Let me introduce myself, I'm Rias Gremory."

Still a bit weary of her, he accepted it nonetheless and gave the shake a good squeeze, "Tron Omega." All the sudden he felt a sudden raise in strength by her hand and narrowed his eyes at her a little, "You got a firm grip there."

"My father told me that a firm handshake is a good sign of trust."

"Wise words."

Akeno stepped forward in front of Don with her hands behind her back with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Don Wave. I'm Akeno Himejima."

Soundwave simply gave her the 'nice to meet you' hand sign. Her smile grew a little and slowly leaned forward a bit.

She started to look at him with a seductive stare which would cause any other boy to be fluster, "I may not know side language, but I can take a good guess what you meant. Still, I'm more curious what's underneath that visor of yours."

She slowly snake her hand up to his reaching the visor, but her attempt was easily thwarted. Don grabbed her wrist quickly preventing her from going any further. Everyone, except Tron and Stark, were shock to see such an action, especially Akeno. This was the first time a boy touch her and with he did with force.

"A word of advice", the hall turned to Tron while Don let go, "don't try to take Don's visor off. I can assure you, he will not hesitate to use force on anyone who foolishly attempts to do so."

"Ara ara, a forceful type, eh? I never would have guess" she replied with a pleasing smile and placing a hand on her cheek.

The Cons were confused to why she was pleased at this and wonder what was wrong with her. Rias, Sona, and Tsubaki sweated a little because they recognized that smile. _"Oh no, her sadist side is acting up."_

Stark noticed the girl behind Sona, "And you are?"

"Tsubaki Shinra. Please to meet you."

Soon the warning bell rang causing everybody to move. The Cons nodded to each and started to walk after Tron said one thing, "I guess we see you four around then?"

"We will. Later Tron" Rias nodded. She headed to class with her friends in the opposite direction. Little did the Tron knows, a small smirk appeared on her face with interest. Rias beginning planning to recruit Tron into her group and she's determine to make it a reality.

* * *

A couple weeks pass since the school year started and things have certainly changed for the Cons. At first they were nobodies at Kuoh now they are well known. The three rise among the rank of status in just a few short days earning them the nickname of the Tri-Kings. The nickname originated from a video game because the three represents it. Megatron represents power, Shockwave is wisdom, and Soundwave is courage.

Megatron earned his name of the King of Power by his strength and actions. In gym class, he displays his strength by lifting more than any other boys in the school and performing great athletic skills. His gift in athleticism earning him numerous invitations to sport clubs which greatly anger the male students. Normally, he wouldn't be interested in playing these silly games, but since these 'sports' test the strength of the human body he decided to try them out. Despite not knowing how to play, he was able to master the basic rules of the game with ease and he did it with his school uniform. The girls ask why he never choose to wear something more comfortable to wear when he play, he told him that it was his way of pushing himself. His comment somehow got the girls fired up and they started to push themselves.

His most notable victory was his victory over the kendo club. The club invited him over and asked him if he knew how to do kendo. To Megatron, kendo was just another way of the sword, but with different rules. He mentioned that he practice in swordsmanship before which made things easier for the girls to explain the rules. Before the match begun, he requested that if he could fight with his own style in order to test the skills of the club. They allowed it and Megatron wielded his bokken with one hand. The club grew curious and witness firsthand how skill he was. One by one, he took the members of the club single handedly without breaking a sweat. Seeing that they had potential, he told each one of their flaws and added that if they could overcome it then nothing will beat them. In the end, he didn't join any of the clubs, but he said that he may come by just to train once in the while which brought great joy to many girls.

Stark's title was the King of Wisdom. Not as strong nor athletic as Tron, he makes up for this with his intellect. Math, physic, chemistry, he mastered them all with ease. He rose through the ranks of intelligent students quickly and was on pair with Sona for being number one. Also, he sometimes provides tutoring for those who are falling behind for a certain price. His little side job was more successful than he thought despite knowing most of the girls were only there to see him.

Soundwave was given the title of King of Courage because of his bravery to face the world. Many students thought it was incredible how he face the world despite his disadvantages. He also has another title called the Animal Whisperer. Whenever he was outside birds, squirrels, dogs, cats, and any other kind of animals came crawling straight to him. Not a single one ever attack nor harm him. Megatron and Shockwave knew that Soundwave was good with animals. After all, he did have two other pets that fought alongside him back during the war

Another thing that changed was their relationship with a certain four girls. For some strange reason, the four most popular girls in school tend to speak with them every chance they get. Rias spend time chatting with Megatron while Akeno with Soundwave and Sona and Tsubaki with Shockwave. Shockwave always have intellectual conversations with the two Student Council members on numerous subjects and they always compared answers to see who is right. Conversations between Megatron and Rias were nothing special except for when they discuss their views on things.

The one relationship that stood out the most was between Soundwave and Akeno. The two were complete opposite of each other yet they get along very well. After they met, Akeno studied side language to better communicate with and started calling him Don-kun or Donny-kun. She always teased Soundwave hoping to get a reaction from him, but failed every time. This only made her more determine to get an emotion out of him. The Cons couldn't figure out why she wanted to see an emotion of Soundwave, but just shrug it off.

Still, the Cons grew suspicious of them. Of all the people to talk to in the school, they choose them. While others are jealous of them, this simple action aroused suspicion. They chose them over their own classmates, who they knew their entire time at Kuoh. The Decepticons knew they were planning something, but what was still a mystery.

The Cons were walking into the door of their home, but stop when they heard a screech. They turned to see Laserbeak circling around Shockwave's workshop. They hurried over to see what was going on and saw nothing out of ordinary. Until Shockwave look at his computer and notice a new energy signature on the radar. He examined it further and his eye slightly widen for a second. Megatron and Soundwave notice his eye movement and knew something was going, Shockwave never show shock never.

"Shockwave, report!" Megatron demanded.

"Lord Megatron, I detected another energy signature emanating outside of Kuoh in the forest area. It is faint, but I have its coordinates. Also, the signal is Cybertronian."

Megatron's eyes widen while Soundwave was startle by this revelation. There were others Cybertronians trap here on this world like them. Regaining his composer, Megatron asked another question, "Autobot's or Decepticon's?"

"I am unable to identify the signal's origin, my liege."

"Hmm", Megatron hummed for a moment before narrowing his eyes, "Shockwave, Soundwave, get ready. We leave NOW!"

* * *

Later on, the three Cons were now inside the forest along with Laserbeak. They were wearing their casual attire because it was better suited to walking through the forest than their uniforms. So far everything has been going smoothly, but it's too quiet. One thing that they learn from Kaon is to never let their guard down. They finally reach their destination which led them to a broken down shrine. It took a longer than they expected to walk there because the moon was already out. Shockwave knew he must accelerate his efforts on completing the space bridge project as soon as possible even if he doesn't have the materials he need.

Megatron stepped forward and touch the door only to see it fall to the ground. Judging by the current structure of the shrine, it been abandoned for a very long time. They peered inside to see total darkness despite being a full moon tonight. Luckily for the Cons, they packed a few things with them like a flashlight. Each of them took them out and headed inside without hesitation.

Megatron was about to enter when he felt an unknown presence. He took out his knife he got from Bloody Hounds and examine the area only to see nothing. Trusting his instincts he kept the knife out as he proceeded inside not noticing a pair of eyes staring at him from the trees.

They continued down the hallway and looked in every room they encounter only to find nothing. Rats and critters could be heard through the shrine along with hooting of owls. Once the interior was finish, they went outside to check. Signs of overgrowth of weeds were everywhere along with other plants. Not too far from them was a broken down shack, but the strange part is that something broke it down. The three burst through the doors to see a large pile of broken wood on top of an object. They wasted no time removing the debris. Once they were finish, they found a large metal pod embedded within the Earth and it was Cybertronian.

Megatron kneeled down and brush off a section of the pod to reveal the Decepticon's insignia, "It's one of ours... Soundwave."

Soundwave nodded and pulled out his laptop along with a couple of cables. He inserted the cables first after opening its access panel then opened his computer. He pressed a couple of buttons before getting a large data bank of Cybertronian data on screen. He hacking through the firewalls was easy for him and it wasn't long until the pod's door open. Emerging from it were two animals, one was a crow with dark gold trimmings and a black jaguar.

Soundwave placed his laptop down and slowly walk towards them. The two glared at him for a moment before calming down. Something inside them was telling them not to attack him. It took them a second, but they soon recognized the man in front of them. The jaguar nuzzled its head at Soundwave's cheek as the crow landed on his left shoulder.

Megatron crossed his arms, "Ravage, Buzzsaw... I haven't seen them since we left Cybertron."

"Same" Shockwave nodded. Laserbeak took his place on Soundwave's right shoulder as he spoke to his brothers in arms.

"Still, how did they get here?"

"They must have accidently enter an escape pod on the Nemesis when you enter the portal."

"Indeed", Megatron agreeing with him before pulling out his knife. He felt a presence for a second which means something is definitely here even Soundwave's pets could feel an unknown presence.

Suddenly out of the blues, a creature burst through the shed forcing the Cons to move. Once they were outside they got a good look at the attacker thanks to the moon light and what they saw was something they never seen before. The creature had an upper body that was that of a human with charcoal hair and black eyes. It had black bat wings for arms and eagle talons for legs.

"What in the name of Kaon is this!?"

 **"Fresh blood... At last... I can feast!"** the creature screeched before laughing. The Cons ready themselves for battle as the creature launch himself into the air and swoop down towards them.

* * *

Outside the shrine, a large group of teens were standing in front split into two different groups. One was Rias and her group while the other is Sona and hers. They came to the abandon shrine on orders to kill a stray devil.

"So this is where that S-Class stray devil is located here?"

"Yes, Rias."

They were about to enter the shrine when a large roar echoed all around them. The group looked around to see where it was coming from, but found nothing. All the sudden something burst out of the shrine creating flying debris and a dust cloud. The teens quickly shielded themselves from it. Emerging from the dust were two figures, who rolled forward before resting on one knee along with a jaguar and two birds. Once the dust cleared, the teens got a good look at them and were surprise to see who it was.

"Don, Stark!" Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki shouted.

The two look behind them to see them along with a few other kids. Stark narrowed his eye at them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The same can be said about you" Sona remarked.

The animals all growled at them in rage sensing they were a threat. Only a few of them were affected by them and they all belong to Sona's group. Rias wasn't paying attention because she instantly realized something important.

"Where's Tron!?"

Before Shockwave could answer her, the creature roared once again in pain and dived down. When he landed a figure leaped over him and slid on one knee. The figure was none other than Tron who was growling in frustration. He can't believe how long this was taking him to kill this beast. If he had his Fusion Cannon and sword, he would annihilate it in an instance. His focus changed to a familiar red head he spotted and blinked in surprise.

"Why are you here?"

Before she could answer, the creature roared in rage then glared at Tron. The teens saw that the monster has been stabbed in a couple places and it was missing his right eye. Rias spotted the bloody knife in Tron's hands and pieced together the facts. She was extremely impressed that a mere human was able to harm a stray devil with a simple knife. She knew there was always something special about him and now she knows that she must recruit him.

 **"Boy! You will pay!"**

Rias stepped forward and raise a hand up a little preventing Tron from speaking. The Champion of the Pits grew curious to why she stepped forward and wonders what she was going to do. "Foolish Stray Devil. For betraying your former master and harming one of my friends and, for that, your punishment is death."

The beast roared and flew towards the Rias. Tron was about to move when he stop at the power he felt emitting from her. A black and red aura surrounds her body uncontrollably for just a brief moment until she raised a hand at the incoming beast. Out of her hands she fired a powerful blast of energy, engulfing the beast leaving nothing behind. She turned to the stun gladiator with a small smirk as she crossed her arms.

 _"When were humans capable of doing this!?"_

Tron quickly regain his composer and put his knife away before crossing his arms, "We have a lot of things to talk about, don't we?"

"We sure do."

* * *

 **Another chapter is down. I'm letting you know that the next couple of chapters may seem a little rush because I'm trying to get to the canon as soon as possible. I have a feeling that many of you want to see Megatron beat the living crap out of Riser and he will, but you just have to wait a while. Please a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Devils and Strength of Will**

Inside a room of an old building that was right near Kuoh Academy, a floor was casting a light from the window breaking through the darkness. Inside were the Cons and Rias, Sona, and their group either standing or sitting. The room had Victorian-style couches, chairs, walls and etc. Tron sat on the couch with Stark and Don standing behind it. Ravage and Buzzsaw took their place with Don. Laserbeak was not present because during the commotion back at the shrine, Don ordered him to hide just in case if something happen. Rias sat in a chair with her group standing beside her as for Sona sat on another couch with her group standing beside her.

"So are you going to tell us what you people are?" Tron softly demanded.

"Yes, but first answer this, why were you three at the shrine?" Rias asked slowly becoming serious. Tron could tell by her eyes that lying to her will be useless. He decided to give her the truth, but only a small portion.

"Stark's instruments detected an unknown energy signature there so we decided to investigate it."

Sona turned to the scientist, "How did you manage that?"

"I created a scanning software to detect mysterious energy signatures that doesn't belong here."

"What did you find?"

"Some old technology that was thrown away and now it's destroyed thanks to that monster." Secretly, there was one thing he managed to salvage from the remains and it was the navigation console of the pod. With this he's one step closer to completing the space bridge. This was the most important part he needed because without a working navigation system the bridge will send them to random locations.

"Hmm... I see" Sona adjusted her glasses because something was telling her that there was more to this. For now, she shall accept their answer.

Before the conversation could continue, Akeno place a cup of tea in front of Tron, Stark, Sona and Rias. She personally delivered one to Don with a smile. The Decepticons were weary at the drinks, but Ravage took a sniff at them and shook his head stating he didn't detect anything hazardous. They took a sip of their drink and were impressed with its flavor. One of the few things about being human is that they are able to taste different flavors instead of the same bland taste they had before with Energon.

Tron and Stark glimpsed at Don because they felt a different atmosphere around him. Closer inspections caused the two to be startle catching the attention of the Student Council and Occult Club.

Tron smirked a little before turning to Akeno, "Well done, Himejima."

"Excuse me?"

"You accomplish a task so impossible that it would cause hell to freeze."

"What did I do?" she asked curiously.

Stark pointed to the silent teen, "You manage to get Don to like something."

The group grew confuse at this and turned to him. His expression remained the same and no sign of movements could be spotted either.

A light blue hair girl titled her head, "Are you sure? I can't tell."

"When you know Don as long as we have, you can tell. Also, the chances of him taking an interest in something are less than 1%."

"Consider this a great honor and victory" Tron commented before taking another sip.

A satisfying smile arose on the ebony teen as she walked over to him with a light blush on her cheeks. She placed a hand on one of her cheeks, "Ara ara, hearing this makes me really happy. Perhaps you would like to hang out sometimes, Don-kun? I can make you different kind of tea."

Don gave her the sign saying ' _he will think about it'_ and Akeno responded with a pleasing giggle.

"How can an emo get this close to Akeno Himejima-sempai already?" muttered a short blonde hair boy with green eyes.

Sadly, his comment did not go unnoticed and the next thing he knew he was pounce by the jaguar to the floor. He opened his eyes to see the furious beast glaring down at him. The crow landed next to his sharing the same fury as the beast.

"A word of advice", everyone turn their attention to Tron, "do not belittle Don in front of his little friends. They will rip you apart until there's nothing remains."

"I-I-I got it."

Don gave his empty cup back to Akeno in order to pat his knee. Ravage and Buzzsaw knew what it meant and they slowly went back over to him. Ravage gave one last murderous glare at the boy before standing beside Don who rubbed his ears after. Sona rubbed her temples and made a note to have a word with a certain blonde.

Tron gently place the cup down to stare at the red head, "Now it's your turn, what's your reason?"

"Very well", she lowered her cup and took a deep breath, "Tell me Tron, do you know about supernatural?"

The gladiator raised an eyebrow, "A little... why?"

"The truth is... we are Devils" she said nonchalantly.

The Cons look into the eyes of everyone and found no sign of lie in them. Rias could tell they were still unconvinced and decided to prove it. One by one, two black bat-like wings appeared behind their backs. The Cons kept their surprise in check, but this was still an unforeseen possibility. Stark studied a little bit about Earth's history, both biblical and normal, when they first arrived here. Truthfully, they thought it was useless information, how wrong they were.

"The Occult Studies Club and Student Council is only facade to blend among the humans. In ancient time, we devil have been at war with fallen angels and angels, who been order to eliminate us. In the end, all sides lost their main forces and they enter a cease fire age that last to this day. To replenish our forces we used a system call Evil Pieces, which is based on the game of chess, to revive humans or demons as devils. Evil Pieces are commonly given to High-Class Pure-Blooded devils. The creature you encounter was a Stray Devil. A servant who betray their master and those who betray their masters are sentence to death."

Tron crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes because of the tone Rias spoke in, "I see..."

Catching his interest, Stark analyzed the group for a second, "I can safely assume that everyone, except you and Sona, are reincarnated devils?"

"You are correct, Stark" Sona nodded.

She secretly hope that she could get Stark into her peerage because she knew Rias wanted them to be in hers. Tron and Don, she didn't mind if Rias wanted them, but Stark was a bit of a problem. Sona wanted him in her peerage because he proven himself. Stark proven to be a highly intellectual person, he values order and facts to prove a point, something she respected, and he was a worthy rival. He is the only one who was able to threaten her spot of being the number one smartest student in Kuoh. Many people thought she would be enrage, but she grew more interested in him and decided to recruit him.

"Allow me to truly introduce myself. I am Rias Gremory, heiress to the House of Gremory."

"I'm Sona Sitri, heiress to the House of Sitri."

 _"Sitri... Shitori... Really?"_ Stark questioned Sona's logic for changing her last name.

"Akeno Himejima, **Queen** of Rias Gremory."

"I'm Yuuto Kiba, **Knight** of Rias Gremory" said the other blond hair teen who has grey eyes.

Next to him was a short girl with hazel eyes and white hair, "...Koneko Toujou, **Rook** of Rias Gremory."

"Tsubaki Shinra, Sona-kaicho's **Queen**."

"Hello, my name is Momo Hanakai, Sona-kaicho's **Bishop** " a girl with snow white hair with blue-green eyes.

Alongside her was long brown hair girl with brown eyes who bowed in respect, "Reya Kusaka, **Bishop** of Sona-kaicho. Please to meet you all."

Next came was a girl with shoulder-length, reddish brown hair and brown eyes, "The name is Tomeo Meguri, Sona-kaicho's **Knight**."

Standing next to her was a girl with shoulder-length, blue hair and dark blue eyes, "Tsubasa Yura, **Rook** of Sona-kaicho, nice to meet you."

"Greetings, I'm Sona-kaicho's **Pawn** , Ruruko Nimura" replied a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

Lastly, the second blond hair boy introduced himself, "Genshirou Saji, Sona-kaicho's **Pawn**."

Tron still have his arms cross as he pondered what he heard. Devils, angels, demons, etc. were real actually real. It would be difficult to swallow, but he and his men were from another world so it wasn't hard to believe. Also, this revelation finally solidified the difference between this Earth than the one they knew.

He was broke out of his train of thought when a soft purr entered the room. Everybody turned down to see a white cat with hazel eyes nuzzling against Don's left leg. Ravage was about to attack, but Don prevented him. He kneeled down to the white feline only to open his hand for her. The cat climbed up his arm and stop on his shoulder. The feline nuzzled his cheek a little before Don began gently petting her causing her to purr.

The Cons wonder where did this feline come from and how did it get inside the room. Ravage and Buzzsaw still glare at the feline because they don't trust her. Little did they know, four particular people were surprisingly shock to see the white cat. Stark was the first to notice the strange looks on the Occult Club members.

"What's wrong?"

Koneko quickly overcome her shock before walking over to Don and returning to her usual cold tone, "Shiro..."

The feline perk up and notice her before leaping into her arms. Koneko look at the silent teen for a moment before returning back to her position. Rias regain her composure and cleared her thought.

"Sorry. We were a bit startled to see Koneko's familiar, Shiro, taking a liking to another person."

"Familiar?" Tron questioned with interest.

Rias smiled as a response, "Yes, having a familiar is basic requirement for Devils. They perform numerous tasks to assist their master."

"So, you're saying that they would do anything for their master?"

"Yes, are you perhaps interested in one?" Rias calmly asked, but secretly she was overjoyed on how smooth things were progressing. If she continued like this, she will be able to get Tron to join her peerage.

Sadly, her hopes would soon be crush at the tone of his voice, "Yes... interested..."

The Devils blinked in confusion at his tone and wonder why he spoke like that. Tron slowly stood up and nodded to Don. Acknowledging, Don's visor soon show a signal being transmitted as he opened the window. The Devils grew even more confused to this action along with the question on how his visor did something extremely advance. Before they could ask, a black blur enter through the window hovering over Tron first to drop off something off. The object landed directly into his open palm before landing on Don's right shoulder. The blur was none other than Laserbeak entering the room, but the Devils were too focused on the object inside Tron's hand.

He was holding a bat like creature in his hand. It was a little cartoonish and it had a tiny pointy tail. Rias's entire body stiffens at the site of the creature and realizing that she been played.

Tron tightens his grip on it and brought the bat to his face for a moment while placing a hand on his side, "Interested in us?"

"I-I-I can explain" Rias stammered. She couldn't believe how quick Tron figure out she had a familiar and she was spying on him. Sona and the others were just as surprise as she was, but this was only the beginning.

"Explain WHAT!? You've been keeping an eye on me, Don, and Stark right from the beginning to find your perfect opportunity to resurrect us into your peerage!?"

Tron let go of the bat as it quickly flew behind Rias in fear as sweat of nervous slid down Rias's cheeks.

"No! Not... exactly... um..." She tried to defend herself, but she was shut down by a loud stomp from Tron.

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, RIAS!"

His tone made all them tremble in fear. This normal human was capable to make a group of Devils fear him with just the tone of his voice. They couldn't believe this was happening, but it was.

"I have been aware of your actions right from the beginning. Not only you tried to befriend us right away, you sent your servants to track us down. And you, Sona, thought you could do the same by alternating your servants around. No doubt you two thought by doing this you won't raise an suspicion and wait patiently for the perfect opportunity to recruit us by giving your fliers holding your symbols and wait for us to make a wish which will allow you to turn us to Devils."

" _You know about that!?"_ the two kings shouted in unison demonstrating that his claim was true.

"Yes, Don is quite confident in his surveillance skills."

The devils turned to him and saw his visor being activated. Images of them spying on them appear on the lens along with photos of them passing out flyers and Rias' familiar spying. The two peerages couldn't believe what just transpired. They strongly believed that they were doing an excellent job on keeping an eye on the Cons maintaining their charade, only to see that they been played like fools.

Tron glared at the two pure Devils, "You two thought we were like everybody else, easy to manipulate and weak. You two thought you could pull our strings along like puppets and think that we could be easily control. I can assure you, any attempts to control us will be the last mistake you will ever make."

"T-Tron, listen, being a Devil has it benefits like extended life span, your own peerage..."

"Being your eternal slave and losing our freedom, no thanks."

"But!"

"Rias", he glared directly into her bluish green eyes, "Don't underestimate the strength of being. I can promise you that it will come back to hurt you."

"What?"

"Now then, I'm going to say this once and you better listen... I will **never** join your peerage" he declared in a powerful tone making the devils stiffen.

Sona quickly ease her fears before turning to the other two, "What are your answers?"

"Tron already said it. We have no interest in becoming Devils or being your servants" Stark replied with a nod of Don.

"What's your reason for declining?"

"We won't follow a leader who hasn't proven themselves. Also, ask yourself this Sona, who shows more promise? A Devil who can offer many things or a man who outsmarted two Devils at the same time?"

Sona look down and realize what he was saying causing her peerage to look at her with concern. Having enough of this, Tron fix his hoodie and headed to the door. He opened it for a bit before making one last statement, "I believe the term in this game is checkmate."

The Devils watched as the guests left the room closing the door behind them. Once it was closed, a couple of them let out a sigh of relief. Others were confused at Stark meant by who show more promise. The three were given a chance of a life time yet they chose to ignore it. Any other person will take this offer less than a second, but they didn't.

Rias detected a small smirk on Sona as she muttered, "Well played Stark."

"What do you mean, Sona?"

"I'm saying that Stark made a promising choice, Rias."

"Kaicho, what do you mean?" Momo asked.

"Yeah, how can a normal man be a better leader than you or Rias-sempai?"

Sona adjusted her glasses and turned to her male Pawn, "You see Saji, while we can provide anything they could ever desire, we were outsmarted by Tron."

"Huh?"

"We thought we had the element of surprise on our side, but we were wrong. He has great instincts and knew something was off when we approach them right away. So he, along with Stark and Don, played along making us believe that we were in control this whole time, but we were the ones who been playing into his hands. Also, he figured out our intentions with one conversation. I have to admit it, Tron Omega shows more promise of being a leader than us."

As much she wanted to argue, Rias knew she was right. Tron proven to be a clever tactician and he was someone not to be underestimated. Also, he somehow managed to make her, a Pure Blooded Devil, to shake in fear with the tone of his voice. Part of her Devil's pride was wounded by this, but her determination to get Tron into her peerage grew dramatically. She will find a way to get him to join her and then he could be her adorable servant forever.

Sona smirked at her childhood friend, "You're not giving up?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

"She's not giving up."

"I know."

The Cons were currently walking out of the schoolyard. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw went ahead of them while Ravage stick to the shadows to avoid any attention from civilians. Once they were away, they began to discuss what just transpired. The Cons knew there was something different about this Earth, but they never imagine that supernatural beings existed. Then again Tron did manage to bring back the dead with the power of the Blood of Unicron.

"Rias was given everything in her life on a silver platter so her hearing _no_ was the first."

"I'm still surprise that she didn't pout at your choice like I expected."

"You're not the only one who is surprised about that, Shockwave" Tron added along with a nod from Don.

Don made a few hand movements catching the attention of the scientist. "I share Soundwave's curiousness, why didn't you attempt to kill them?"

Tron stop for a moment and slowly turn to face them, "As tempting as it sounds, they may be proven to be more useful to us than dead." The two Cons thought about it for a second and realize what he was getting at.

"I understand, but how are we going to get them to do that?" Stark questioned.

"We will wait until they make the move then we shall make our play." The Cons understood the strategy and have no complaint about it. Tron gave a serious stare at them, "We must be cautious now, we do not know what these Devils can do nor what they're capable of. Also, they will be more determined than ever to get us to join them."

* * *

A few days has passed since the revelation, things were going smoothly. The Devils did not make any attempts to persuade them to join their group, but the Kings and Queens began talking to them a bit more. The Cons knew they were trying to find out more about them and details on their past wasn't something they like to talk about. Despite this restriction, they continued on. Also, the Cons knew the Devils are waiting for the right moment to make their move. The only question is, how long will they take?

It was late at night and Tron was currently walking through the park from his shift. He was currently in his work uniform which consisted with a long-sleeved white button down shirt, a tie, black pants and black shoes. His work shift took him to closing time, but he had to stay an extra hour to ensure that everybody was out of the mall before he could lock it up. For a normal teenager, this would cause significant problems for school work, but Tron easily completed it at school.

He loosened his black tie a bit and opened up the top collar of his shirt as he sighed. This was becoming a real hassle for him; school, work, being human, and the latest addition Rias. The first three were not too hard to overcome though it took a while to adjust, but Rias was another story. She will keep on causing problems for him until he joined her peerage. It would be so much easier to simply kill her, but not fully knowing the possible consequences of this action may have, he will have to endure.

He was walking beside the fountain until he felt a surge of bloodlust surrounded him. Without thinking, he flipped to the side to dodge a charging blur. He turned to the source to see it was a monster. The monster had a lower body of a snake with raptorial legs for arms and an upper body of a male. At the tip of his tail it has a stinger which belongs to a scorpion.

Tron pulled out his knife and prepared for battle, "Another Stray Devil? Fine then come at me!"

The Devil roared before slithering towards him. Tron duck and dodge in different directions from the Devil's series of slashes. He avoided them for a bit before making his move. He charge forward after the last slash to stab the Devil's guts, but the snake Devil slithered away from it. He attempted to bite Tron only to see vanish in a flash. Out of nowhere, a sharp pain shivered through his body from his backside. Tron was able to do a quick side step to dodge the bite and shove his knife at the lower section of the Stray Devil's spinal cord.

The snake pushed forward to get the blade out and slither a few inches away from Tron who noticed that the Devil's movements were a little slower. Tron knew it wasn't enough to paralyze the Devil. He knew that Devils possess the same vulnerable weaknesses as humans, but won't hurt as much. A normal human being who got stab at his spinal cord wouldn't be able to move. He just needed to keep stabbing at different areas of the spinal cord to completely immobilize him to finish him off.

The Devil came straight at him and performed the same attack patterns as before, except he added his stinger to the barrage. Tron was able to dodge the strikes, but he knew it won't last long. Despite his training, his human body can still become exhausted and he will be tired soon. The Devil surprised the gladiator by smacking him to the fountain with his tail. Tron raise his left arm to block the blow, but it was proven too much for him. He was sent flying to the fountain allowing the Devil an opportunity. Taking it, the Stray launched his stinger at Tron's head to finish him off. Tron regain his senses and moved his head just in time, but the stinger was able to leave a cut on his left cheek. Tron rolled to side to dodge a charging tackle as the impact destroy the fountain scattering debris across the park.

Tron rose up and whip the blood from his cheek while the Stray prepare for its next assault. Tron noticed a pipe which been cleave diagonally making one end extremely sharp next to his feet.

He grabbed it before glaring at the Stray, "Alright then beast, let's end this."

The snake slithered towards him and was about to tie him up with his tail, but came to a halt. The reason was a knife in his eye. Tron threw his knife on purpose to blind the beast to his next attack. He charges forward to thrust the pipe into the Devil's neck. The Stray coughed blood out as it gasp for air. Sadly, for him his pain wasn't over. Tron grabbed the other end of the pipe and began turning it clockwise. The Devil tried to get him off, but Tron held on and did not stop turning it. Tron gave a war cry as he made final turn breaking the Devil's neck and making him fall to the ground.

Tron leaped off the beast and watch the Stray's blood form a puddle. He pulled out his knife and putted it away before giving one last glance at the Stray to ensure he was dead. He slowly began to walk, but his body suddenly became weaker. He fell to his knees as his sight became blurry.

He slowly placed a hand on his face, _"What's wrong with me!? I can't be hurt that badly! The impact and the cut shouldn't... Wait!"_ He quickly turned his head to the stinger to see a green liquid dripping from the tip. " _Scrap! The stinger must've had poison in it."_

He tried to get up and walk, but he just fall back down. Anger built inside of him as he blamed his carelessness for this predicament.

 _"No... I will not die! I refuse to let it end here! I fought countless battle and survived! I shall not fall to something so primitive! I WILL NOT FALL!"_

As his vision blackens and his strength faded, a magical red circle appeared revealing Rias. She sensed a presence of a Stray Devil nearby and decided to handle it, but it was already done. She look around to see the battleground it must've happen recently and quickly. She quickly eradicated the Stray Devil's corpse before searching for the victor. Noticing the collapse man, she went over and slowly turned him around to reveal it was none other than Tron. She noticed the cut on his cheek and a small stain of green on it. Rias listen carefully to his chest to hear his beating heart, but it was becoming slower and slower by each second. She looked at his face to see that he was refusing to accept death and the sweats of the struggle to hold on.

She gently rubbed his uncut cheek while looking at him. This was her perfect opportunity to resurrect him as a Devil, but something was holding her back. His voice echoed through her mind as he told him to never underestimate the strength of a being. She never truly understood what he meant until now.

She quickly created a circle beneath them and the light slowly engulfed them. " _I hope I made the right choice..."_

* * *

Light enter the room, hitting the Champion of the Pits face along with a song called Indestructible echoing around him. He slowly groaned and opened his eyes before turning off his alarm. He ruffled his bed hair as he got up a little. It didn't take long for him to notice he was still in his security guard uniform and that he was in his room.

 _"What's going on here!? I know for a fact that I collapse back at the park and couldn't move thanks to that damn... Wait a minute!"_

Tron felt perfectly fine, in fact great. Almost like the poison from the Stray Devil last night never entered his body. He slowly rubbed his cheek to feel the cut, but it was gone. This concluded that someone must have save him and brought him back here. He looked around the room to find anything suspicious, but found nothing. The suspect had to still be around here because Don and Stark will never let anyone just walk in here nor allow them to get away. Also, he knew that he didn't call them nor did they have the power to heal a cut and poison in a single day. Someone did it, but who?

 _"Mnnn"_ a soft moan broke the silence. Shifting his gaze to his right he saw a large lump underneath the covers. Without hesitation, he yank the blankets right off as his widen. Beside him was a young woman completely naked startling him to the core and it was none other than Rias Gremory.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE PITS OF KAON!?" he shouted before falling off the bed hitting his head hard on the floor. He slowly rose up rubbing his head to dull the pain not realizing that the red hair devil was waking up.

Rias slowly rise up and cutely yawned exposing her perfect hourglass figure and large breasts. The gladiator got a front row view of her figure and his cheeks started to heat up. He recalled Stark mentioning they may experience some unusual feelings they never had before. A perfect example he provided is the hormones that humans have. The scientist explained that humans get weird feelings in certain situations when they are expose to something that attracts them. The three could never truly comprehend what it meant, but now the Champion is feeling it firsthand.

She noticed the surprise Tron and gave him a soft smile, "Good morning."

Tron quickly covered his eyes with his a hand causing the Devil to giggle. He may be a ruthless, cold hearted destroyer, but he wasn't pervert. Thanks to his job, he understood how to treat people fairly and repeatedly. Also, what not do, act, or say to cause unnecessary problems. It pains him to do it, but he had to in order to maintain his charade. Sadly, no amount of training could have prepared him for this. He cursed his human body to the Pits because it gave him a whole bunch of new weaknesses.

"Oh, is the mighty King of Power getting fluster at little old me?" the smirking Rias jester while resting her head on one knee and look down at the gladiator.

"For Pits' sake, put something on!" he retorted trying to keep her from seeing his burning cheeks.

"Hmm", she hummed as her devilish smirk gotten wider.

Rias would be lying if she didn't enjoy this side of Tron. The teen proved to be quite an individual. Not only he was able to outsmart her and Sona, but he was able to kill a Stray Devil with nothing more with a knife and the environment around him. Also, his character was different. Unlike the boys at school, he never ogled at the sight of her nor treated her superior. He was the first not fall for her natural charm and the first to put her in her place. A part of her was still mad at him for yelling at her, but her interest in him conquered that anger. Now she knows that he was a modest man underneath and she was going to enjoy teasing him about it.

She got off the bed and approach to the pile of folded clothes on the floor. She quickly slipped on her panties and bra before turning to the gladiator who refuses to uncover his eyes. It wasn't long until he stood up and faced the other way while asking a question.

"How did you get in here and knew where I live?"

"I transported us here after I arrive to the aftermath of the battle and my familiar followed you home one time" she answered.

"You didn't use your..."

"No."

"Then how did you save me?" he curiously asked. She had the perfect opportunity to recruit him, but she didn't, why?

"The truth is-Woah" she lost her footing and fell forward. Tron quickly turn around only to be brought down along too. He looked up to see Rias near his face and the position she was in. He was about to tell to get off, but he was interrupted by a knock from the door. Tron realized that he was always the first one up and down stairs in the morning and if he's not then it draw suspicion.

"Tron, what is-", Stark entered the room to see the Devil laying on top of Tron on the floor. He kept his usual emotionless look despite what Rias was only wearing, "What in the name of the Pits is going on here?"

A few moments later inside the kitchen, Don and Stark sat across from Rias and Tron who were both in their school uniforms. Rias just finish explaining how she came into their home and what he did to Tron. She provided a vile of Phoenix Tears to Tron to get rid of the poison and used her powers to heal his cut. Tron then explained how he encountered a Stray Devil last night and how the fight ended.

"So you use skin contact in order to heal his cut?"

Rias nodded to the one eye scientist, "Correct. It is the Devils most common healing method." She was surprise to see no reaction from them from the term 'skin contact'. Most adolescent boys would go wild hearing it, but they remain calm. They are either oblivious to the other meaning of the term or they know what she meant.

"Okay... That doesn't explain why you were in my room and feel asleep right beside me?" Tron said while trying to keep the image of her from earlier out of his mind.

"I accidently fell asleep while lying on your bed" she innocently answered. The Cons could tell that she was telling the truth and decided add some security just in case something like this happen again. "Excuse me, but where is your bathroom?"

"Down the east hall to your right" Tron answered.

"Thank you."

Once the devil was out of the room, the atmosphere around the Cons changed dramatically.

"Lord Megatron, what should we do with her?"

Megatron gently placed a hand on his forehead and sigh, "Nothing. She proven that her kind has unique abilities that could be beneficial for us and she might be more useful than I thought."

"No doubt you are aware that her hidden agenda is to persuade you to become her servant by spending more time with you and using the fact that she saved your life."

"I am, but she ignorant to whose the real puppeteer is." Both Soundwave and Shockwave nodded in agreement knowing that Rias and her kind were mere amateurs at using deception. "You two go ahead, I'll come later with Rias. Hopefully, I will get some useful information out of her."

"Understood."

The two headed out the room leaving Tron by himself. The gladiator went over to the fridge and pulled a few ingredients. During their time, the Cons were force to learn how to cook among other things to keep their new forms healthy. Soundwave provided numerous recipes and meal plans from different countries to Shockwave who determine which one to keep. He based them on the number of nutrition's, calories, protein, and among other things in order to maintain their human forms.

Tron was making an omelet consisting of red, green, and yellow peppers, onions, cheese, and ham. Along with it, he placed a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and grabbed a couple of apples. Rias finally came back to the kitchen and saw the gladiator setting the table for two.

Tron noticed the red head and gestured to come over, "Sit down, I'm almost done making breakfast."

"Ahhh, you shouldn't have?" she teases earning herself a glare.

"Don't push your luck Rias."

Rias sat down and waited a few minutes until Tron brought over the food. She watched as he place an omelet on her plate along with an apple and a piece of toast before putting the same on his. Tron knew he still had to thank her for saving his life, he just hope this will suffice. Saying 'thank you' is the last thing he will ever do.

Rias was about to do the traditional 'idakakimasu' when she noticed Tron just dove right in. She had completely forgotten that he was from America so he doesn't do this. Following his lead, she took a bite only to widen her eyes.

Tron noticed her strange expression, "What?"

"This... is... DELICIOUS! I never knew you can cook this well Tron-

"There's much you don't know about me."

"I can tell" she replied with a pleasing smile while Tron rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 _"No way!"_

 _"How can this be!?"_

 _"When did this happen!?_

 _"Why is he walking beside her!?"_

 _"Damn that bastard!"_

The entire school yard was in chaos at the sight of two particular people. It was none other than Tron and Rias walking side by side. Comments flew across the air about the two. Some were good while others were bad, but it was mostly directed at Tron. The boys were furious to see him standing alongside Rias while the girls gossip how cute and perfect they were together and wondered if they were a couple.

During their walk to school, Tron was able to learn more about the Devils' world like the government and their rulers for examples. He also learned about certain land belong to certain factions like the Vatican is Angels' territory. She mentioned of demons, mages, and Gods also existed in this world which made him curious. He will have to tell Stark about this.

When they entered the school, Rias stopped for a moment, "Tron, would you mind coming over to the Occult Club after school with Stark and Don? Sona and I wish to discuss something with you."

Tron stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding, "Alright."

* * *

 **Another chapter's down. Sorry for not posting this sooner, I was extremely busy. There will be one more chapter before the canon starts so just wait a little longer. Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Contract**

Sitting across from the Devils were the Cons. Tron informed Stark and Don that Rias and Sona want to talk to them after school and the two acknowledged. Throughout the day, rumors about this morning spread across the school like wildfire about Tron walking alongside Rias. Tron couldn't understand what the big deal is for walking beside someone nor to why it was causing an uproar. He chose to simply ignore it and move on since he already had enough on his plate.

Rias did a quick bow, "Thank you for coming. I'll get straight to the point; we want to make a deal with you."

"What is this deal you are proposing?" Tron asked.

"We would like to join us."

"I told you-"

"Not in our peerage, but in our club" Sona further explained catching the Cons' attention.

"Care to elaborate?" Stark requested.

"Of course", Sona nodded before adjusting her glasses, "We respect your decisions and we will not force you to join our peerage, but we would like a proposal a deal between us, a contract if you will."

"Why make this contract with us?" Tron demanded calmly.

"You see we Devils have four different ranking classes; Low, Middle, High and Ultimate class. For a Devil to rank up they either perform three different task that is either contracting, military accomplishments, or Rating Game. Contracting allow us to do jobs for the client in return we gain points along with rewards. Rating Game is when two Devils' peerage faced each other in a game to test their skill. Sadly, both Rias and I are unable to participate in any Rating Games and the second option is pointless now. So contracting is our only available choice."

"You want us to help you rise through the ranks by assisting you in your contracts?", Tron asked which they responded with a nod, "Alright, what's in it for us?"

"We will reward you with things you want in return of your services."

Tron narrowed his eyes at the red-head before shifting his gaze to his men who simply nodded in agreement. "Very well, we accept."

The Devils were shock to hear them accepted the agreement so easily and quickly. Rias; however, was full of joy that they decided to accept.

"Hold on!" The group turned to Saji who was wearing a mask of suspicion.

"What?"

"How do we know that you guys aren't going to use us for your own personal agendas? How can be sure that you won't stab us in the back?"

"Saji!" Sona snapped at her Pawn while the Cons remain unfazed.

"Of course we're going to use you", Tron admitted freely causing the Devils to widen their eyes as saucers, "just like you are going to use us."

Stark crossed his arms as Don nodded, "It's pretty obvious."

The groups were surprised that they were aware of the possibility of them being used and they still accepted. They wonder what were they planning, but decided to hold it off to a later date.

Rias cleared her throat before continuing, "Okay then, how about we talk about the terms of the contract?"

"Very well, what are your terms?"

"For me, Tron, I would like both you and Don to join the Occult Club and help us with our jobs. Sona wants Stark to join the Student Council. She will provide him the details of his contract tomorrow."

"Sounds logical" Stark muttered before shifting his attention to Sona to see a satisfying grin on her. He questioned why she wanted him particularly not Tron or Don.

"The terms are agreeable, but we will tell you what we want for our payment, understand?"

"Alright, what is it you want?"

"Don and I will tell you what we want while Stark will inform Sona on what he desire, agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Well then", he extended a hand out to the heiress, "let's seal the contract."

Rias smirked as she shook his hand, "Welcome to the world of the Devils."

As the Devils, except for Saji, were excited to have them the Cons were satisfied that everything went according to their plan. Now they can finally, get the materials they need and begin constructing their gear and began planning their next move.

* * *

The next day the final bell rang as students were headed either home or their club. The Cons were gathering their belongings when the room went silent as a door slid open. It was none other than Rias, Akeno, and Sona. The three walked over while whispers filled the room.

 _"Rias-sempai, Akeno-sempai, and Sona-sempai!"_

 _"The three most popular girls here in our classroom, thank you Lord!"_

 _"Why are they here?"_

"Ready, Tron-chan?" Rias said happily to the gladiator as the males' jaws drop as a result.

"I am." He turned to his head scientist, "Don and I shall meet you at the student council room once we're done."

"Alright, later" he replied before following Sona out the room.

Akeno went over to the silent Con quickly grabbing his hand as a light blush appear on her face, "Come on Don-kun~."

Before he could do any hand signs, Akeno pulled him out the room leaving the Heiress and Gladiator behind. The male students growled in hatred for how close Don was with Akeno while the female half began to wonder if they were dating.

"She's a little enthusiastic today, isn't she?"

Rias sighed as she place a hand on her forehead, "Sorry for antics, but she is desperately trying to break Don's shell."

Tron raise an eyebrow, "What?"

"Akeno wants to get a reaction out of him. He's the only guy, other than Kiba, who doesn't blush from her teasing. In a way, you might say getting an emotion out of Don is her ultimate goal."

"Good luck with that", Tron commented while rolling his eyes, "The day Don shows emotions is the day when the world explode."

"You say it like it's impossible?"

"It is." It was after all because back in his old form Don deleted his emotions to have better processing power. Recently, Stark theorized that Don's emotions may return since he has a new form, but it is a low possibility.

"That's just going to encourage her more."

"If you say so" he commented before the two follow suit without hearing the males growling.

 _"Damn those bastards!"_

* * *

Back with Sona and Stark, the two finally reach their destination. Inside, it was normal room with a few desks consisting of one large one and some smaller ones in front of it. The members of the student council were all gather around the smaller desks doing paperwork. Sona made her over to the large desk as Stark continued to examine the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary except for a small chess table with two comfortable seats. Sona's peerage stopped for a moment to welcome their newest member.

"Welcome to the Student Council, Stark" Sona welcomed along with the others who gave a welcome smiled.

Stark came before her and cleared his throat, "Since introductions is already out of way, let's discuss the terms of my contract shall we?"

"Of course, Stark you will be assisting members of the student council with either contracts, doing paperwork, or other things. Since it's your first day, you will be handing out fliers holding my family symbol with Momo and Reya" she informed and showed a flier with her family symbol on it.

"A logical first assignment and terms, I accept" Stark nodded in confirmation pleasing the King.

"Now then, what's your payment?"

Stark reached into his blazer's pocket to pull out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Sona, "This is what I currently want at the moment."

Sona accepted the paper and began to unfold it. She began reading it only to blink in surprise, "This is your price?"

Her peerage curious to why their King so surprise and made them wonder what did Stark ask for.

"Yes", Stark nodded, "Since it is the first, I surmised that asking these things will be easier to start off."

"Are you testing me, Stark?" Sona questioned causing her peerage to blink in surprise before turning to the scientist.

"Affirmative. You say you will keep your words, but I need results to prove it. The same could be said about you on my words. One shouldn't place too much faith on someone, correct?"

"True", Sona replied placing the paper down and putting her hands together, "Momo and Reya will take things from here." The two nodded and approach the scientist with a smile.

"Let's get along, Stark" Reya politely said with a bow.

"Hope we can be good friends" Momo said with a grin.

Stark nodded to both of them before opening the door, "Shall we?" The Bishops nodded before grabbing their pile of fliers and headed out the door.

They watched as Stark closed the door before returning back to work. Saji; however, was bothered by one thing and needed to know.

"Kaichou?"

"Hmm, yes Saji?"

"What is it that Stark asked that made you so surprise?"

"I am also curious myself" Tsubasa mentioned as the others nodded too sharing the same curiousness.

"See for yourself" she handed her Pawn the paper as the others gathered around. What they read was something that didn't expect at all.

"Test tube rack, glass beakers, test tube holder, test tubes, a microscope?" Tsubaki read aloud.

"These are all science equipment!" Ruruka sounded extremely surprise.

"Getting these things is quite easy", Tomoe stated before turning to Kaichou, "But why these?"

"Like Stark said, this is a test to see if I can keep my word. I must admit I am a little surprise, but I can see why he wants them."

"What do you mean?"

"He wants the best quality of these items. It's true that he can buy them off in a store, but the quality of their products may not be good. Instead of relying on the store, he is going to use his contract to get the best materials available."

"Still he made it sound like this is just the easy part?" Saji reminded remembering his words about the list.

"Correct. We'll worry about that later for now back to work."

 _"Hai Kaichou!"_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Occult Club, the group were discussing their next set of contracts they received and deciding who Don and Tron should go with.

"I have a contract on the other side of town so I must get going" Kiba informed and bowed before leaving the room.

"So who shall go with whom?" Tron asked crossing his arms.

"Tron, you will come with me and Don will go with Akeno and Koneko. The two have a contract in the same area so they'll be heading their together."

"I see."

"Before we go, have you decided what your payment will be?"

"Just money, how much are you willing to pay us?"

The Devils blinked as a response not because of his answer, but how he said it. The Heiress grew a face curiosity, "Why do I sense that not what you truly desire?"

"You are correct."

"Then why do you want money?"

"Sadly, money is a necessity to live in today world and we need it to survive. Truthfully, I find it quite pathetic and irritating when people delude themselves to believing that money made you strong."

"I see..." Rias said with a pleasing smile.

Little by little, her views and interest to the gladiator continue to grow. Not once he demonstrated he was like the other males in the school, perverted and simple minded. He was strong and possessed some strong values. He was a man who like to see things for himself and make a judgement for himself. Like most people, they usual accept what they hear about someone, he does not. Also, he was a pure man which really surprised her especially his reaction this morning. She never would have imagined seeing a woman naked body would cause him to be embarrassed. She prayed to Maou that she get to see more of that side of him in the future.

"So, how much?"

"We shall discuss a price later, right now we should get going."

"Very well."

Tron stood beside Rias as Don stood beside Koneko and Akeno. Two red magical circles appeared beneath their feet and it soon engulfed them.

* * *

Back with Stark, he was handing out fliers to people with Momo and Reya at the park. They were able to deliver a good portion of them, but they still have a few left. Stark gave his last flier to a young lad before checking up on the Bishops. He went over to the fountain to see the two were still handing their pile out.

"Momo, Reya" he called catching their attention.

"Oh, hey there Stark, are you finished with your pile?" Reya asked.

"Yes, how many do you have left?"

"Just a few more."

"I see."

"Thanks again for helping passing the fliers out" Momo said as she handed another to a person.

"I'm only demonstrating my usefulness and fulfilling the terms of the contract."

"I know", she gave him a wink causing the scientist to tilted his head in confusion causing the white hair girl to giggle, _"Look like Rias-sempai was right, they are innocent."_

During lunch time, Rias informed Sona about what has transpired last night about Tron and the Stray Devil. The Devils were surprise to hear Tron defeated the Stray Devil all by himself with a knife and his surroundings. She briefly mentioned how they didn't freak out at the term _skin contact_ which surprises them even more. They were either two things, one that they knew what she meant or they are completely innocent. Now the Bishops know that they are innocent.

A sudden whistle appeared catching the trio's attention. They turned to see three smug looking guys dressed in motorcycle clothing. The three went around Reya and Momo examining their bodies all the while ignoring Stark.

"What are you pretty ladies handing out?" one of them asked.

"Nothing fancy, just fliers" Reya said in a polite manner, but Stark could tell she was forcing herself to be polite. She was rather uncomfortable near them.

The second one gave a smuggest smirk, "Perhaps you should throw those away and hang with us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we're not interested" Momo stated.

The third place his arms over the Bishops' shoulders making their uncomfortableness to rise, "Don't be like babes. We can give you one hell of a time."

Before they could say or do anything, Stark intervened and grabbed the third by the shoulder. They turned to see the emotionless teen, "I suggest you and your pals leave. You are invading their personal space and making them felt unsettling."

"Chill bro, we're just being nice."

"Nice as in you are just playing the nice guy charade in order to get closer to them then take him to your place and then force into a situation where they have to satisfy you", he informed causing the guys to blink in surprise, "Do not think for a moment that I haven't notice those lustful stares at them and those perverted smirks on your faces."

The three glared at him while the third lifted his arms. He yank his shoulder forward to break free of Stark's grip and got up to his face, "What are you going to do about it, you cyclops?"

Stark demonstrated his answer by punching one of them in the face. The other two got pissed and tried to attack him, but Stark simply punch them back. The Bishops' eyes widen at the sudden action because it was unnatural for the scientist to make. They saw one of the punks got up and charged at the scientist. Stark smacked him in the face with his left forearm and kneeing him in the guts. Another came up trying to kick Stark, but the scientist dodges it. He then grabbed the thug by his hair before throwing him to the ground. The last one took out a pocket knife and aimed his blade at Stark's head.

"Stark, watch out!" Reya warned.

Surprising both them and the punk, Stark caught his wrist without even turning around. Stark gave a tight squeeze forcing the thug to let go of the knife and falling to his knee. Stark then grab him by the head before throwing him fountain. The punk tried to get up put, Stark grabbed the back of his head slowly pushing it to the water as he spoke in a hostile emotionless tone.

"I am tempted to force you to share my perception of things!"

Right when the thug's nose touch the water, fear consumed him as pleaded for his life, "OKAY-OKAY, I'LL LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Good", he replied before tossing him aside, "Let's this be a warning if I see you or your friends doing this again, I won't be as merciful."

The thugs nodded and ran as fast as they could. The Devils were shock to see how skill of a fighter Stark was and how far he went.

He went over to the Bishops with the same emotionless attitude, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-Yes, thank you" Reya stuttered.

"Good, let's head back" he suggested as the two nodded, just before they could leave.

"Wait Stark!"

He faced the owner of the voice, "Yes, Momo?"

"Why did you do that? Surely, you know that violent is not the answer."

"Sadly, it was the only useful option."

"What do you mean?" Reya blinked.

"Those men will not take no for an answer. Their lust for pleasures clouds them from reasoning, only fear will put them in their place. I know you two can handle yourselves, but you aren't allowed to use any of your Devil's strength in the outside world. Knowing Sona, she made it forbidden for you to use any of your powers against the humans even if you are in a situation like that. Also, I did what I had to or else I would be failing the contract if any harm comes to you two."

The two were surprised to hear a detailed answer and figuring out the fact they are not allow to use their powers. They were highly impressed for keeping his words and that he will help them. Smiles spread across their faces as they stood beside him.

"Such a gentlemen behavior... Here I thought Kiba was the only one" Reya commented.

"I don't need to be a gentleman to do what I must."

Momo chuckled a little, "Still I never would have imagined you were a skill fighter."

"Even I need to protect myself."

The giggled a little confusing the scientist even more before the trio headed back to school. Stark took a moment to look up to the sky to see the clouds sailing along.

 _"I wonder how Megatron and Soundwave are handling their contracts?"_

* * *

 _"I can't believe I'm doing this!"_

Tron was standing outside with Rias at a school's playground watching over some kids after school. Rias' client was a teacher of an elementary school who asked the Devils to watch over the children while she attends a meeting. Rias was busy playing with the children while Tron stood watch. He didn't know how to interact with them nor does he want to. Still he had to do something to fulfill the contract and he hoped that watching over them will be sufficed.

His eyes soon noticed a boy being bullied by a large kid with a couple of others at the end of the playground. The large kid pushed him to the ground and mocked him as two other boys just laugh. They decided to leave him alone because they grew tired of him. As the beaten got on his knees, Tron noticed the conflict in his eyes as he grabbed some of the dirt into his fist. Normally, this wasn't any of his business and would leave it alone, but the boy's eyes showed something that caught his attention.

Rias was enjoying herself until she saw Tron walking off somewhere. She soon noticed the beaten boy and wonder what's happen. Also, when she stared at Tron she could tell something was bothering him. Seeing the beaten boy must have affected him some way, but what was the question. She decided to pursuit and learned more of what transpire. Tron stood before the boy looking down upon him.

"Get up." The boy raised his head to him, but brought it back down. "Get up."

"Why should I? This is where I belong."

"Are you really that weak? Are really going to submit to those bullies? Then you correct about being where you are."

 _"Tron!"_ Rias shouted in her mind at his words in shock. He wasn't helping the situation.

"See... Even you don't understand... Nobody does" he whimpered as his body shake as he was about to cry.

Rias was about to intervene, but Tron putted his hand up to stop her. He shook his head telling her action was not what the boy needed right now. She was about to protest, but the look in his eyes was forcing her to stop. She glanced at the child before reluctantly agreeing.

Tron looked down at the boy, "I understand more than you think and that burning rage inside you."

The boy lifted his head to see his serious stare, "What?"

"The burning fury inside of you... Telling you to beat that the bully... Make him feel your pain... hatred... rage... It's burning inside you growing stronger each day making it difficult to control. You want it you crave it, putting that weakling in his place. You are tired of being weak. You want to feel strong, to feel superior, to feel alive."

The boy's eyes widen like saucers at what he said, "H-H-How do you..."

"Because I know..." he kneeled down to him, "I had that same fury long ago."

"You did?"

"Yes" he nodded making the Devil blink in surprise. The way he spoke was unusual. He sounds like he understood the child's pain more than anyone.

"What's your name?" Tron asked.

"Kai, sir."

"Listen well, Kai. I can tell you are conflicted on what to do. I know you've been told that fighting is wrong, but it is the only option available for you."

"B-But... my parents said..."

"It's not about doing what's right or wrong, this is about you proving yourself."

"Proving myself?"

Tron nodded and stared into his eyes, "The reason why they pick on you is because you allow them to. They know that you won't fight back because of you've been told. They are weak! That's why they pick on you. As long as you hold yourself back, they will never stop. They will continue on and on making you suffer even more. So get up and fight. Don't be afraid of the punishment you may receive, living in a life of inferiority is a much greater pain than any punishment they could give. Channel that anger of yours into power, use it to put that bully in his place, and make a stand for yourself. So get up and fight BACK!"

His words ignited something within Kai. He was no longer feeling pain nor weak, he was feeling courage... confidence. He slowly got on his feet along with Tron and look into his eyes. Tron slowly nodded to him and step aside to allow him to walk forward. Tron noticed the Devil and simply gave a 'hmph' before following Kai.

The Heiress overheard him and was surprise to hear such encouraging words from him. Also, she wondered if Tron was victim of bullying because it would explain why he was so understanding. Rias was about to follow when a young asked to play with her and her friends. She made a force smile and was drag by the girl to the group. She gave one quick glance at the direction Tron went.

 _"I hope you know what you're doing, Tron."_

Back with Tron, he saw Kai stop beside a tree. He stood behind him to see the bullies throwing some rock at a bird. Kai looked up to see Tron who gave him the head movement to go. Kai nodded to him and walk over to face him.

"Delun!"

"Hmm", the big kid turned around, "Oh, it's you Kai. What do you want?"

"Leave the bird alone!"

"Oh," he went over to him along with his friends, "What are you going to do about it, huh?"

Kai answered was a punch in his face. The bullies were shock to see him take the offensive. Kai pushed Delun down to the ground and kept punching him. Delun's pals were about to attack him, but they got cold feet at the look into his fury eyes. It didn't take them long to run away. Tron watched in amusement as he saw the weak bully be put in his place. He let it went on for a few minutes until it was enough. As much it pains him to do so, he had to end it.

"Enough!"

The kids look at him and stood before them. Delun place a hand on his bruise cheek, "Mister, did you see what he did to me!?"

"Yes and I must say the punishment fit the price."

"Huh?"

"Did you really think that I didn't notice you bullying him early?"

"But-"

"Save your excuses, boy. Consider this a warning for next time you bully him. Kai..." he looked at the Gladiator only to receive pleasing smirk, "Excellent job for standing up for yourself."

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Come along, leave Delun here to sulk in his defeat and lesson on picking on the weak" he said. Kai followed him as he relish in victory. The two left the bully alone cope with his defeat.

Later on, Tron and Rias stood before the client and paid them for their assistance. Tron noticed Delun stayed far away as possible from Kai. Look like he finally learned his lesson about picking on someone. The two were about to leave the school when Kai called for Tron. The young boy thanked the gladiator for encouraging him to stand up for himself. Tron only told him that it was his strength to rise not his. Kai was about to leave when Tron gave one last piece of advice, don't let your anger control you, you control it.

Tron simply crossed his arms as he saw Kai rush back to his parents while Rias softly snickered. He raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Something amusing, Rias?"

"Oh, just find it cute of you for helping that boy out."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it. You knew that boy wanted them to stop and you gave him the strength to do it. Though, I still think you could have done it without encouraging him to fight."

"I only told him what he needed to hear. Besides bullies are just cowards who are pretending to be strong. I can't stand people like that."

"So, you help him only to put that bully in his place?"

"Affirmative" he answered before starting to walk leaving an unconvinced Rias. She crossed her arms and cracked a smile.

 _"Say what you want, Tron. I know you did it because you understood his position and wanted to help."_

* * *

Meanwhile with Don, Akeno and Koneko, the three were eating at the mall in the food court. They just finish completing the contracts and decided to grab something to eat before heading back. Don bought a drink while Koneko got some candy and Akeno got a salad. Don was surprised to see that clients only wanted the Devils to do small things. Koneko's client requested her just to read a manga with him and what she thought about it. For Akeno, her client just wanted some help on her literature homework.

Don noticed the white haired Loli looking at him before she got up to get more sweets. The surveillance chief wondered why she was giving him the cold stare for.

"Sorry about Koneko's attitude", Akeno said shifting the Con's head to her, "She believes that every boy except for Kiba is just a pervert."

Don made a few signs explaining that he was not one and that he haven't done anything like that.

"True, but you can't blame her since Kuoh has a whole lot of them."

Don simply said that she has a point making the Queen giggle.

"But...", she scooched over to him bringing her face closer to his. She batted her eyelashes while giving him a seductive stare. "I know you aren't one and I must say you are quite the enigma. Perhaps you're willing share some of your past with little ol' me?"

His answer was no. Instead of being upset, the Queen's smirk gotten wider and a light blush appear on her face. Her response puzzled the Con greatly because most people would get upset for being denied. Strangely, it has the opposite effect on Akeno. A few people noticed the teens' interaction and were in awe making the Con even more confused. Guess he will never understand human's behavior.

 _"Ara ara, such a tough exterior, so resisting, so straight forward~... I wonder what will happen when I break that shell of yours, Donny-kun?"_

"Watch it kid!" an aggravated voice echoed the court.

The teens shifted their gaze to a tall man glaring down at someone which was none other than Koneko.

"Sorry mister" she apologized in her usual monotone voice. The man just glared down at her not accepting her apology while the people in the court watch in disgust. Don slowly rose up and grabbed his drink before walking over causing the Devil to blink.

"Don-kun?"

"You better be you worthless filth!" The next thing he knew something hit him behind the back of the head making his hair wet. He looked around in rage, "WHO DID THAT!?"

Standing before him was Don causing the court to gossip at his daring move. Koneko and Akeno were shock to see him take action. The man glared at the visor teen and slowly clutching his fists.

"You have something to say, kid?" Don did not respond boiling the man's blood even more. He slowly walked towards him, "You better apologies now unless you want to get hurt."

Don continued to stare not affect by his advancement.

"Apologies... NOW!"

Refusing to apologies, the man's body began to shiver in anger and lash out at him. Don blocked each of his punches with his forearm before catching the last one. He threw it aside in order grab the man's neck. The man crunch a little as he gasped for air making everybody eyes widen. Don then threw him to the ground and stomp on his head ensuring his face hit the tile floor. The man struggle to get up, but Don put more power to his leg to prevent him.

The court couldn't believe how easily a young man was able to crush someone who was taller than him. One thing for sure, they all agreed on one thing, _"Watch out for the quiet ones."_

"Halt!" everybody turned to see the mall security, "What's going on here!?"

Before anyone could say anything a man walk in dressed in a business and noticed the silent teen, "Don! What are you doing here?"

The Devils blinked in surprise to hear the tone of the man and wonder what was his relationship with Don. Don lifted his foot to show the man he defeated and pointed at him.

The man spotted the man and narrowed his eyes, "Sai... What did he do?"

Don pointed to the Rook causing her to blink. Akeno decided to run over to her side just in case if she could help. The man went over and kneeled to face her, "Tell me, what happen?"

"...I accidently bump into him when I was heading over to the candy stand" she answered.

"I see" he rose up and turned to the officers, "Get him out of here."

"Yes sir!"

The court watched the cops place the cuffs on Sai who was refusing to cooperate. The cops took him away leaving the people confused because Don wasn't taken along with them.

The man smirked at the silent teen, "Thanks for stopping him Don otherwise things could have gotten worse."

Don nodded his head stating it wasn't a big deal. Akeno growing curious decided to step in.

"Um, excuse me, but how do you know Don-kun?"

The man noticed the young lady then glanced at the two of them, "Who's this, your girlfriend?"

Don shook his head no causing Akeno to chuckle along with the man. Don titled his head in confusion to why they were laughing at his answer. He shrugged it off because he wouldn't understand.

"Sorry sir, but no. I'm his classmate, Akeno Himejima", the ebony teen gestured the Rook to come over, "This one is Koneko Toujou. We go to Kuoh with Don-kun."

"Greetings, I'm Lee Ren, owner of this mall. I apologies for the man earlier, this isn't the first time he did this and now he is banned from this mall for good."

"It's alright. May I ask, how do you know Don-kun?"

"He's our DJ player at the Ruby Dragon Club."

The Devils blinked in surprise before turning to him to confirm, " _You're a DJ player?"_ He simply nodded yes to them.

"He's the best I ever seen and the amount of people coming has been increasing since he started."

"Ara ara Don-kun, why did you hide such a secret from me?" Akeno playfully asked. Don simply made the hand signs saying that you never ask.

"Oh that remind me, Don, we just got the new one today and we were hoping if you would test it out for us?"

Don was about to answer no to him, but Akeno lowered his hand and gave him a look that he could do it. He then looked at Koneko who just shrugged. Don gave a hand sign of yes making a smile appear across Lee's face.

A half an hour later, a large DJ set was place at the center of the court. People from all over the mall gathered around to see what was going on making the crowd bigger than before. Don was busy setting things up while Akeno and Koneko were standing to the side with Lee. Lee gave Koneko a month pass of free candy from her favorite store as an apology for earlier which she gladly accepted. She was busy eating some chocolate chip cookies while staring at the DJ.

Koneko was surprised to see how skill he was as a fighter and that he was a DJ player. Also, not once he showed any perverted nature like most of the boys at school. Her opinion of him was slowly shifting to a positive one, but it was still a long way to go. Akeno noticed the 1st year's stare and giggled. She was holding Don's blazer and ribbon because he said they would get in the way. She saw him place a pair of headset on and rolled up his sleeves signaling he was almost ready as a mischievous smile appeared.

 _"Fufufu, I wonder how will you handle that DJ, Don-kun?"_

Don inserted his drive into the computer linking to the DJ after undoing his collar. He carried a drive around with him just in case if he has to come into work after school. Don lightly tapped a couple of buttons and changes the volume of certain section before hitting the play button. Soon a drum started playing follow by a guitar along with a few other things making a flowing rhythm consisting of beats and riffs. He kept on altering the beats to become faster and faster along with a little distortion to the mix. _(Song he played is Transformer Devastation Soundwave Theme; look it up on YouTube, its awesome!)_

After a couple minutes have pass, Don finish it with a little distortion before silencing. Taking off the headphones, he was greeted by a loud wave of claps and cheers echoing through the entire mall. He raised his hand thanking them for their time before grabbing his drive and walk over to Lee and the Devils. The Queen and the Rook were amaze at his performance and how skill he was to play on a whole new set. Akeno got a light blush on her cheeks because of the sudden lustful thought of Don's handling while Koneko actually like the music. She never was interested in anything other than sweets, but now she has something else to enjoy.

"Terrific as usual, Don! I'll have this set ready at the club for your next shift" Lee informed. Don simply nodded and the two made a quick handshake goodbye.

Once Lee was gone, Akeno handed back Don's blazer and ribbon. Don didn't bother rolling down the sleeves he just put it on while putting the ribbon into his pocket. He was about to say something when Akeno wrapped an arm around his.

"Ara ara, Don-kun, that was amazing. I wonder if you can handle me the same way~?" she teased, but her answer was a puzzled titled head from him. This caused her to let out a giggle, _"So innocent~."_

Don felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to see the white hair Rook. She stared at him with a blank stare for a few seconds before speaking, "... That was good. Could I hear that again?"

Akeno blinked in surprise at the Rook's request, _"Oh my Maou, she actually found something else to like beside sweets!"_

Don simply nodded to her causing the Loli to let out a small smirk.

* * *

Back at school with the student council, they were currently hard at work until the sound of an open door force them to stop. Sona looked up and smirk.

"Welcome back."

 _"Thanks Kaichou"_ the Bishops replied with a bow while Stark just nodded. The Bishops informed their King passing the fliers went smoothly which pleases Sona quite scientist knew that the Bishops will tell her about the minor confrontation with the punks and knowing Sona, she wants to why he chose such an action. His attention shifted when he heard growling of annoyance nearby and saw it was Tomoe at a computer with a puff expression on her face.

He went over to see, "Something wrong, Tomoe?"

She shifted her head up to see him then back at the screen, "Oh! Welcome back Stark. This stupid computer is being wicked slow it keeps on loading every time I try to click on something."

"Hmm, let me take a look."

The red head look at him for a moment before getting up, "Um... Okay."

Stark took his seat and began searching for the problem. Sound of fast keyboard typing caught the attention of the other members who turned to see the scientist on the computer. The typing interrupted the conversation between the Bishops and Sona and they didn't seem to be bother by it. The Bishops were just about to mention the fight Stark got into at the park, but decided to hold it off till later. A couple minutes later the typing went silent.

Tomoe peered over, "Well?"

"So far everything seems operational and there's no bug in the system."

"Then what is it then?"

Stark noticed the system unit next to him and narrowed his eye on it. After he shut off the computer, he stood up to turn the unit around and open it up. He examined all the parts until he noticed the model of the CPU.

"Sona."

"Yes Stark?"

"How long did the school have these computers?"

"Quite a while, why?"

"Here's the problem, the parts in here are all out of date. They can't handle the processing power of the newest software. That's why they take so long to process things. You should tell the board to purchase new ones."

"Hmm, I will" she replied watching him closed the system unit.

"Whatever you were doing, Tomoe, you have to do it somewhere else. I apologies for not being able to fix it."

She simply smirked gently pat him, "It's okay, you did what you could and that's more than enough. I have to say you know you're stuff with computers."

"Thanks, if you have any technological issue, just ask me for assistance."

A smile spread across her face, "I'll remember that."

Soon the door slid open, revealing the ORC club members with Tron and Don. The two asked if they were done for today which Rias answered yes.

"All done here Stark?"

"I just need confirmation?" he replied as he turned to Sona who nodded yes. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Have good evening, Stark."

Rias turned to the Gladiator, "You will be coming to the club tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"I'll see you there" she replied a smile.

Akeno hugged Don's arm and closed in to his face, "I'll be waiting for you there, Donny-kun~."

Don gave the sign for saying okay causing the Queen to let go of his arm. The Devils watched as they walk out the room and softly closing the door behind them. Once the Cons left, Rias took a chair and sat before Sona. Their peerage stood around them listening to their conversation.

"So, how did they do?" the Student Council president asked.

"I can only give details on Tron. Akeno will provide the details on Don. From what I saw, Tron possess a good sense of order and duty. Not once he got distracted nor did something to preoccupied himself. He will put up doing small things like babysitting, but I have a feeling he much prefer action than watching."

"Understandable, what about Don?" Sona asked Rias' Queen.

"Not much, but I can assure you that just like Tron, Don-kun has a good sense of duty and take his words seriously."

"Same can be said about Stark."

"What do you mean, Sona?" Rias asked as she cross her arm and place a leg over the other.

"According to Reya and Momo, he helped them pass out fliers when they got there and did not complain once."

"That's good to hear."

"Excuse me, Kaichou", Reya called catching the Kings' attention, "We have something that you might want to hear. We were about to tell what else has happen at the park before we got distracted."

Sona narrowed her eyes at her, "What also happen there?"

"Three guys attempted to flirt with us and tried to persuade us to come with them. They tried to surround us and pressure us to come with them, but Stark managed to handle it."

"What did he do?"

"Something that we didn't expected."

This caused the King to raise an eyebrow in interest, "What was it?"

"He fought them" Momo answered making the group blink in surprise.

"He did what!?"

"He fought them, Kaichou and I have to say he was quite skill."

"Why would he do that? Surely, he of all people knows that violence is not the answer" Tsubaki asked while fixing her glasses.

"He knows, but he said that it was the only option."

"What do you mean, Reya?"

"You see Tomoe he figured out that we are not allowed to use our powers to harm humans and decided to handle it himself. Also, he gave a detailed answer to why. He explained that they wouldn't leave us alone even if we decline and he would be failing the terms of the contract if any harm comes to us."

The Devils were shock to hear that Stark was able to figure out one of their main rule so quickly. Sona couldn't help, but be impressed with him once again. She is still surprise to hear that Stark will be willing to take action instead of reasoning.

"That must what Don-kun felt when he fought that man" Akeno whispered, but it did not go unnoticed.

"What are you talking about Akeno?" Rias asked her best friend.

"After we finish our contract, we decided to head for the mall for a bit. A guy yelled at Koneko for accidently bumping into him", her statement caused the Devils to frown. "Then Don-kun decided to take things to his own hands and fought the man."

"What happen after that?" Kiba asked curiously.

Akeno placed a hand on her left cheek, "He absolutely crushed the man. The way he strangle him then stomp him to the ground, it was so exhilarating to watch ufufufu."

The Devils sweat dropped a little at her sadist side. The way she said it made sound like that she wanted Don to do that to her. Despite how long they knew her, they were still not accustomed to it. Guess every person as their own personal interest.

Rubbing her temples, Rias sighed at her Queen's antics, "Anything else?"

"Why yes. We also learn that Don-kun is a DJ player at a club in the mall."

"...He is good" Koneko added.

The Devils, especially Rias and Kiba, were absolutely shock to hear this. Not just that Don is a DJ player, but the fact Koneko commented him! The stoic first year is not known for making positive comments about anyone especially the boys in the school minus Kiba. If she thinks he's good then Don must be good.

Sona placed a finger on her chin, "Every piece we learn creates more questions."

"Have you found anything on them?" Rias asked. She recalled Sona looking into their file to find out more about the Cons after they meet them.

"It pains me say it, but no" she answered bitterly.

Rias blinked at the response hearing Sona's answer, "Seriously!? How!?"

"Their student files only provide little details about them including their background and all of it we already know. We are not allowed to look at their medical files for further details since the board forbid it."

The Devils were a bit uneasy that they only have a little amount of information about the Cons. Despite their cooperation, they were complete mystery. They just randomly appeared out of nowhere just a few months ago then join their school. Also, they were the only lead to that mysterious dark power they felt months ago and yet it hasn't appeared since then.

A flashback appeared before Rias at the playground where Tron spoke to Kai. His words echoed through her mind slowly becoming louder and louder until she realized that they do have a clue about their past.

"Actually", catching the attention of everybody, "I think we may have a new piece of information."

"We do?" Sona asked curiously while the others blinked.

"Well, it's more of a hunch, but it may shine some light on things."

"What is it, Rias-sempai?" Tsubasa asked.

Rias took a deep breath and lean back a little, "I believe that Tron was a victim to bullying."

The Devils stared at her in silent for a moment before Saji laughed. "Hahaha, come on Rias-sempai! Someone like him being bullied, that's hard to believe."

"What's make you say that?" Sona asked. Her tone made her Pawn flinch. Her tone sounded like she believe Rias' hunch and wanted to know more.

"During the job, there was a boy who got bullied and Tron noticed him. Instead informing the teacher, he talk to him and the way he spoke...", she gotten softer as each time before closing her eyes for a moment, remembering the scene and his words to Kai, "He sounded so understanding... He even admitted that he felt the same fury the boy was feeling. I don't know how he did, but somehow he managed to get the child to stand up for himself. Surprisingly, he encourages him to fight and the boy did."

"You have to be pulling my leg?" Saji asked in disbelief as the others were stunned by the revelation.

"No, that makes perfect sense. I remember hearing Tron mention they knew each other since they were young and they must have face it together."

"Um... What do you mean Sona-kaichou?" Ruruka asked. Everyone, including her, was confused what the Student Council president meant by face it together.

"On their first day here, Tron answered some questions from some people and one of them was about Don's visor and Stark's eyepatch. He said that it was quite personal to them and they rather not talk about."

The third years' eyes widen as result remembering that day. Soon the rest of them began to realize the connections and started to think Rias' hunch may be true. Now they can see why Stark and Don learn how to fight. Still, they have many questions along with some new ones remain unanswered. The biggest one of all was what did they went through before coming to Kuoh.

* * *

 **Finally, the canon will start next chapter. I wanted to build some relation between the Cons and Devils instead of just forcing it. I just want to make a couple things clear. No the Cons will NOT become Devils! They will remain in human form. Another thing, they will not be OP. The reason why they won most of their fight so far is because they have millennium worth of battle experience. So it's only logical that they won so far, but that doesn't mean they won't struggle in battle. Also, each Con will have max of 10 girls in their harem. Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fallen Angels and a Pervert**

It's been a few months since the Cons came to this world and things have definitely changed. At first everything in this world seem no different than the Earth they knew, but they soon realized it wasn't. Now they were part of the supernatural world thanks to their new Devil allies. Though the Cons knew they were still trying to resurrect them as Devils, they started to trust them a little. During their time, they have been proven to be invaluable allies thanks to their abilities. They demonstrated how efficient their abilities are by engaging a Stray Devil. Rias explained to them how the peerage system work and how each piece has their own unique abilities. For examples, a Knight is known for speed and a Rook has good defense and offense capabilities.

With the explanation of the peerage, the Heiress introduced the game of chess to the Decepticons which surprisingly they found some satisfaction from it. They did not have a huge list, as the humans would say, of fun activities. For Tron, training and listening to rock music, especially heavy metal, were all he enjoyed. Stark relied on his research and experiments to pass the time of boredom. Don used his time to listen to music, creating some new music for his job, and laying outside with his pets in the garden. At least now they have another thing to do to pass the time.

Relations with the Devils have also improved over the months as well. Rias has been spending more time with Tron. She started to call him Tron-chan despite him stating that Tron was fine. She occasionally meets him at his house to walk to school and to the club after school. Another thing, she offered them come over to her club to eat during lunch time instead on the roof. The Cons didn't see the problem, but somehow both her and Sona got mad at them for eating up there. So instead of getting into a pointless argument, they decided to accept. Tron couldn't figure out why she was doing this and thought she was just trying to maintain a peaceful relationship between the groups. Little did he know, Rias did this because she wanted to get closer to him.

Kiba had a good relationship with the Cons. They were the only males who didn't hate him for his look. Also, he had found himself a sparring partner for swordsmanship. On a job to take care of a Stray Devil, Kiba showed his swordsmanship against the beast and Tron has to admit he has skill for his age. He then challenged the Knight to a spar which led them to be comrades. Though Tron was far more skilled than him, he held back a lot since it was just simple sparring. Tron admit that Kiba shows promise, but he has a long way to go before he could take him seriously.

Akeno has been a little more aggressive with her flirting and teasing with Don since their first day at the ORC club. Whenever she got a chance, she would boldly take a seat on his lap before and after class while bringing her face close to his, hug him from behind, or holding his hand. Despite her advances, it leaves the silent Con confuse at her actions. It was thanks to Tron that he learned she was doing it to get a reaction from him and it was her goal. Don flat out told her it was futile to even try, but Akeno refuses, declaring that she will get him to show one no matter what.

An interesting change of event is Koneko. At first she didn't trust them, but the next day she was sitting beside Don at the club. Over time she started to take a seat on Don's lap, declaring it's belongs to her. Sometimes Don, who doesn't seem to mind, would pet her on the head causing her to purr. Once in a while she offered some of her sweets to him which he kindly accepted. It was shocking to the Devils because Koneko would never share her sweet with anyone not even with them. Tron simply reminded them that Don was just good with animals.

The members of the Student Council were on good terms with the scientist. Alternating between the members gave Stark a chance to better know the members. Momo continued her flirting with the scientist despite Sona constant reminder of proper behavior. The girls, minus Sona, started to call his either Stark-san or Stark-kun because of how close they got to him. Stark somehow became a personal tutor for Sona's peerage when it comes to any scientific or mathematic homework.

Sona has been teaching Stark about magic. Stark grew curious to it since it was a field that he had no knowledge of and it open new possibilities. He requested Sona to be his teacher which she gladly accepted. She provided great details on how it work, what is require to cast them, and how it can affect the body. She also provided a live example of magic spell by demonstrating her Water-Based Magic. While Stark learned much, Sona learn a couple of things too. Stark came up with theories that never came to her mind before like casting spells into an object which in turn enhances the capacity of the body and channeling the magical waves into a singular object then fire it like a gun. Intrigue by his ideas, she assisted him with his research and the two were able to construct a way to do it. The girls in her peerage knew that she was only doing it to get closer to him and they respected that, but they wanted to get closer too.

Also, Stark made tremendous advances in his research and projects thanks to is contract with Sona. The contract provided all the materials he needed to complete them. He was able to recreate a cortical psychic patch. Unlike the previous version, it has two headband sets at each end of the cord. Stark constructed a human design by using the brain neural network to make the patch work. He still needed to test to see if it was workable with a human and supernatural. His biggest achievement was constructing weapons for him and his comrades. Thanks to Sona's tutoring on magic and assistance, he was able to use the magical energy in the world as ammunition for two weapons. The two weapons were from their old forms; Tron's Fusion Cannon and his Hyperflux Cannon. For Don, he constructed the Resonance Blaster. Don preferred to use his usual style of combat, but since he wasn't a Cybertronian anymore he made an exception. Stark was still working on a few other things, but it would take some time to finish them.

Despite their success, they still are no closer to why nor how they were brought to this dimension. Also, they began to question the actions of the Devils when it came to Strays. Little details were provided to why they must be eliminated yet it wasn't enough for them. It didn't feel right to them. They don't deny that they executed traitors back on Cybertron, but they didn't do it purposely. First they gather all the information on the individual, next they investigate the reason for their action and finally weigh their options before making the final decision.

The way they blindly, orderly follow commands was sickening. Even though Tron ordered the Decepticons in a similar matter, they at least have the intellect and conscious to question his orders like the time Knockout was trying to stop him from combining Dark Energon with the Nemesis. Unlike his men, the Devils never question their orders, never tried to explore more, only accept and obey like mindless beings. This way of living brought great anger to the Cons because it reminded them of the past. A past they could never forget even, if they wanted too, of what they were in the beginning before they became who they are today. For now they will accept their ways until they had enough.

* * *

In present time, Tron was sitting across from Rias playing a game of chess with Don and Akeno just watch from the side drinking some tea while Stark was with Sona and her peerage. Both the Gladiator and Heiress had equal amount of pieces off the board and it was Tron's turn. He placed a couple of fingers on his chin trying to plan his move. He will give Rias credit for providing a challenge every time they played, but she still has much to learn to match his level. He moved his black knight up as a smirk of victory arose.

"Checkmate."

Rias blinked before noticing the position of his Rook and Bishop. Despite them being on the other side of the board, the two blockades her King's escape to the bottom right corner of the board on her side. Thanks to the Knight, her King was completely trapped. She search frantically, but found no way to take out the Knight or the other pieces.

"I am defeated" she said after swallowing her pride.

"Again, Rias?" Akeno said with a teasing smile. The Heiress glared at her best friend with puff cheeks, "How many times does that make in a row?"

Don placed his cup down and gave her the answer which made the Queen giggle in amusement.

"Really, 16 times in a row? Ara ara."

"Knock it off!" Rias pouted in defense making the ebony giggle even more.

Tron picked up the pieces before letting out a small chuckle, "Relax Rias, it's just a game."

She shifted her gaze to him and crossed arms, "I know, but how the hell are you able to beat me so many times!? You just learn the game a couple of months ago while I have been playing for years! It doesn't make sense!"

Closing the board, Tron made a mocking smirk, "I just use my head." After all, he wasn't the Champion of the Pits of Kaon due to his savage might, but also his cunning.

"Are you saying that I don't?"

"I don't know, do you not?"

"Yes!" she then blinked as a response to what she said, "No! Yes! I mean-"

Rias puffed her red embarrass cheeks as Tron just chuckle with Akeno while Tron just drank his tea. Over the months, Tron and Rias engage in a little game where they tried embarrassing each other in front of their friends. Rias rarely ever been able to embarrass Tron, but he was able to embarrass her quite easily. Tron considered this payback for putting him into that embarrassing position months ago at first, but he then took a certain delight in seeing her reactions.

A groaning noise entered the room causing the teasing to come to an end. The source was coming outside and Tron decided to investigate it. Peering through the window, he saw the Perverted Trio who were bang up. Judging by the marks, it was from the Kendo Club. Rias went over to see and spotted them. The one with the red shirt noticed the stares and wonder why they looking at him, though he could not complain about Rias looking at him. Rias went back to the couch and crossed her arms and a leg.

Tron narrowed his eyes at the boy one more time before facing the Heiress, "Is he the one who has it; the one in the middle?"

"It appears so."

"Hyoudou Issei from Class 2-B?" Akeno asked her King which she nodded yes.

Tron and Don found it hard to believe that a pathetic pervert could possess a Sacred Gear. A while back, Rias explained to them that God gave the humans powerful tools to enact miracles on Earth which were called Sacred Gears. There were all kind of them with different abilities, but there were some that stood at the top. There were thirteen powerful ones called the Longinus which were powerful enough to kill Gods.

Tron could tell that it was a way for humans to defend themselves against monsters, but when he looked at Kiba's for the first time something was amiss about it. No God would create powerful weapons that were capable of killing himself. He knows full well that any God would destroy a weapon that could harm them at all cost like the time Unicron attempted to use him to kill Optimus Prime and the Matrix. Both Stark and Don agreed with his suspicion and decided to investigate the truth of these Sacred Gears.

 _"Guess even the Gods take pity on the pathetic ones"_ Tron commented to himself.

Akeno looked at the clock and hovered a hand over her chin, "Oh my... I need to get going for a contract. Would you like to come along, Don-kun?"

The silent Con finished his tea and nodded since he had nothing to do. Akeno smiled at him before saying goodbye to Rias and Tron and two headed out the door.

Tron took his seat across from Rias and sighed before looking back at the door, "Your Queen is a delusional fool, you know that?"

"I understand, but you never know."

Tron crossed his arms and lean back, "Believe me Rias, I known Don for a very long time and I can assure you that it is nearly impossible."

"If you say so." She slowly rose up to stretch a little before a teasing smirk spread across her face and taking off her clothes, "Say Tron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to take a shower with me?"

Tron's face lite up and shifted his head to her seeing nothing but her bra and panties. Quickly covering his eyes and looking away, he snarled at the chuckling Heiress. Rias knew Tron get extremely fluster at the sight of her body when she is wearing close to nothing. This was her only and effective mean of embarrassing the Gladiator. She promised herself that she will tease him for his modesty and she did. Even though he embarrassed her more, this simple action triumphs over them.

She got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her body against him as her smile grew. Tron's clothes provide some resistance to her touch, but it wasn't enough to stop his heart from racing. She spoke in a sultry tone which caused Tron to stiffen a little and his heart beats to beat even faster, "Come now Tron-chan~, don't you want to wash my body with me?"

"NO!" he retorted.

His hatred for this human body increased over the months all thanks to Rias and her teasing. Whenever she brought her body into the conversation, the image of that time exploded in his mind making his body shake, his heart goes wild and his face turn crimson. The great leader of the Decepticon army was conquered by an image of a naked girl's body, it was humiliating for him! He swore that the being who brought him to this Earth and gave him this a cursed form will pay dearly with their life.

"Why? I don't bite" she teases while placing a couple of fingers on his chest and moved them seductively.

"NO!"

"Alright", she sighed in defeat as she got off of him, "My offer still stand though~."

Tron quickly headed for the door and growled one last thing, "Someday Rias the table will turn I shall be the one who is laughing, I promise you."

"We'll see" she grinned as she watches him close the door.

Once he was gone, she slips out of her bra and panties before entering the shower. As the hot water hit her face the image of Tron appeared. Ever since he first came here, she couldn't get him out of her head. Usually, boys ogle at her looks and treat her like a divine being; however, Tron does not. He saw her as a normal person not some high class figure. Sure Don and Stark did not ogle her, but there something interesting about Tron.

Despite being a human, he was nothing like them. Unlike them, he was strong, smart and rebellious. Not once he requested something out of desire, only necessity. He's not afraid to handle things himself and not afraid to speak his mind out. Also, he follows what he believes to the end. She recalled a conversation they had a while back where she ask him why he decline her offer to be a Devil. Tron told her that even a lesser being can stand as an equal to a higher beings with their own strength and will without their aid. Though foolish to her, she couldn't help but smile at his answer and believes that he will accomplish it.

The more she spends time with him, the more she craved him to be part of her peerage. There were so many mysteries about him. She wants to learn them all. What does he truly desire? How did he become so strong? What was his life before he became to Kuoh?

She let out a calming sigh before muttering softly, "Who are you Tron?"

* * *

"Are you certain, Soundwave?"

Night came to Kuoh as the Cons were currently inside Shockwave's lab listening to Don's report. He detected an unknown Holy energy signature earlier and investigated its origin. On his visor he showed an image of Issei and a girl name Yuuma Amano standing on a bridge with the sun setting. Yuuma was dressed in a dark red jacket, a white undershirt, and a green skirt with thing white strip around the lower end.

Don then replayed the conversation the two had.

 _"Oh, d-did you need something from me?"_

 _"Um... Hyoudou, are you seeing anyone right now?"_

 _"Uh, n-no, no one, really..."_

 _"Terrific! U-um, would you mind... going out with me?"_

 _"What did you just...?"_

 _"For a while, I've watched as you passed by here... and... um... Hyoudou, I... I want... I want you to please be my boyfriend!"_

Once it was over the Con stood in silent, couldn't believe what they saw. Megatron rolled his eyes in annoyance and growled a little at how quickly Issei accepted the girl's confession.

"How stupid can a human be? Even a servant class Decepticon miner could tell this is clearly a trap."

"Agreed, this simple action proves how gullible the human species can be."

"Comments aside, we now know that Issei has a Sacred Gear in him since this supernatural creature approached him. Soundwave", the silent chief turned off the video to face him, "you are task with capturing this Yuuma and bring her back here."

Soundwave accepted his mission and headed out the lab to prepare for it.

"Shockwave, is the Patch ready?"

"Operational and functional; just awaiting for a live specimen."

"Excellent. I promise you Shockwave, you will have your specimen soon."

* * *

It was splendid day for two teens who were on a date except one was not enjoying themselves. Yuuma held back her rage on the date with Issei. She couldn't believe she was force to date someone who is so pathetic. He had nothing of her standards and his perverted attitude was annoying as hell. Even though Issei didn't show it, he was thinking it. This made Yuuma sick to the core. Why must all these humans be pathetic and weak? Why can't there be one human who can stand their ground or at least have some of her standards.

The two finally arrive at the park with the sun setting over the horizon. Yuuma skipped over to the fountain and turned to face him then went up to him, "Listen Issei... To commemorate our first date, would you mind doing something for me?"

Issei's cheeks burn slightly pink while he mustered the courage to ask, "W-What is it you'd like?"

A evil smirk emerge on her face on Yuuma's face, "Would you die for me?"

As Issei was recovering from her request, she soon shredded her clothing to reveal a black leather, strap-like objects around and under her breasts along with a thong-like piece held around her waist by three thin straps. She wore gloves that went up her arms which had small length chains hanging, shoulder guard on both shoulders with her right having three large spike on it, and black thigh-high heel boots. Also, her height and eye color change during the process revealing a young mature lady with black angel wings on her back.

Yuuma chuckled in her new mature voice, "It's been fun, hanging around with you for this short time, playing along with your naive, childish manner. Now..." She created a red light spear as Issei couldn't move a muscle, "you can die."

The spear impaled him through the chest as blood gushes out of him. Yuuma watched in pleasure as she was finally free of the pervert antics and felt satisfy of killing him. She was about to fly when two blurs swoop past her. She search to see what it was and was surprise to see it were simple crows. Normally she wouldn't pay attention to them, but their unusual color trims piqued her interest. Her interest only grew when the two screech. They were calling for someone, but who? She couldn't sense any magical energy nor demonic energy around her so it wasn't any supernatural. She wasn't going to take chances and created another red light spear.

"Come on out coward!"

It took a couple of seconds, but her answer came in a form of teen which was none other than Don. Yuuma blinked in surprise to see a mere human was able to infiltrate her barrier without detection and wonder if he had some sort of Sacred Gear. She noticed a strange black object on his left arm, wondering if that was it. The crows gather around him only to be petted for their good work before flying away. Don stepped forward ready to fight his adversary.

She got a good look at him and a smirk of approval appears on her face. Despite his casual outfit, he gave off a mysterious vibe and not an inch of fear could be felt from him. Her favorite kind of guys has always been the mystery and courageous types. His visors fuel her interest since it added to his mystery.

"Oooohhh, a new face in town. Haven't seen you before, you got a name hon?"

Don did not answer and continued to stare ready for any sudden movements.

Yuuma smile grew that of a lustful predator as she placed a finger on her lips and batted her eyes while making a sexy pose, "Strong silent type, huh? Me like~."

Don remains unfazed by her sudden movements which only fueled Yuuma's lust.

"Such a tough exterior, I wonder how easily it will fall once I finish playing with it?" She sighed as she pointed her spear at him, "Unfortunately, I won't be able to find out. You shouldn't have come here, I can't leave any witnesses sssooo you have to die. Sorry hon, if only we met a little later."

Yuuma flew over at impressive speed ready to stab the teen; however, her attempt was easily thwarted. Don spun around her and grabbed her left wing. Yuuma's eyes widen in shock before she felt a tight squeeze on her wing. The wings of her kind were extremely sensitive and her pain expression proved it. Don then lifted up in the air only to slam her to the ground behind him. He forced her to stand before laying a few jabs at her. His last strike pushed her back a little despite using her arms to shield herself. Don straightened himself while watching Yuuma giggles. They soon became louder as she lowered her arms to reveal her sinister smile.

"Hmm, not bad hon, not bad at all" she praised while brushing the dust off her. "Perhaps I should take you with me instead of killing you. You will make a fine servant indeed~."

Don watched her summon her light spear before waving his fingers to her signaling to bring it.

"Hehehehe, I'm so going to enjoy this" she said before lunging at him.

Don shifted his body from left to right to avoid the barrage of strikes. Yuuma then delivered a high spin kick to his head, but Don used his forearm to block. Next he threw her to ground and pinned her down by wrapping an arm around her neck along with pressing his knee on her back and bending her right knee up. Instead of croaking in pain, Yuuma was enjoying herself. His refusal to come quietly only fuel her interest, but the way he pin her down skyrocket her interest tenfold. After all, she was a masochist.

 _"As much I would love to stay in this position, I don't have time for this."_ With her free hand, she summoned her spear and tried to hit Don. Luckily, he saw it and flipped backwards to avoid it just in time.

It wasn't long until the two clashed again. Don continued to avoid her spear strikes and block her kicks while Yuuma simply evaded his strikes. During the clash, Yuuma couldn't believe how long this was taking her. This human, this normal human, is able to fight her as an equal without using a Sacred Gear. It was unbelievable, but sadly for her she wasn't dealing with a normal human.

Don could tell that she was getting serious now by the look in her eyes. Unfortunately, he wasn't taking this seriously at all. Her attack patterns were easily predictable and so obsolete that even a train Vehicon soldier can take her down. Deciding it was time to end this, he punched Yuuma hard in the guts providing distance between them. Yuuma was going to retaliate when she noticed the black object on his arm changed form a little. Her sudden curiosity left her open allowing Don to lift his left arm and fired. A light purplish halo beam sonic burst hit Yuuma sending her into a tree.

She rubbed her head to dull the pain, _"What hit me?"_

Sadly, the blast hit her again only this time it was louder and harder. The impact was so strong it pinned her to the tree. Don slowly walked forward to her increasing the number of bursts hitting her. As he thought, just like humans supernatural beings are susceptible to sonic weaponry. Don put away his blaster allowing Yuuma to fall to her knees panting in pain. She was able to lift her head to see the silent teen standing before her until he kneeled down. Before she could say anything, a sharp intense pain flow through her body and stiffens. Don delivered a powerful punch to her guts making her fall unconsciously. That last punch was able to force her to lose consciousness.

He quickly placed her on his shoulder and left the park leaving Issei to die before a bright red light came.

* * *

Slowly opening her eyes, Yuuma noticed she was inside a room with a single light on. It appeared to be a science room thanks to the number of equipment around along with formulas on a couple of white boards. She tried to get up only to have something tied her down. She was restrained onto a table by metal bands around her ankles and wrists. Desperately she tried to break free, but it was all for naught.

"I see you are finally awake" a mysterious voice entered the room.

She looked around only to see three figures which were none other than the Decepticons. Her attention was mainly focus on the visor silent teen the one who beaten her back at the park. Her pride was deeply wounded, but this wasn't the time to think about her pride.

"What do you want?"

"We just need some information from you that's all" Tron replied.

"I will never cooperate!"

"Stark does not require your cooperation to cipher your knowledge... Yuuma" Tron revealed the scientist with the patch then pointed to his head.

Stark place the headset on the Fallen Angel then turned to Don to give him the go. He acknowledged and clicks a few buttons on the computer. Raynare felt a surge through her brain causing her eyes to widen for just a brief moment before falling unconscious along with Stark. After a couple of minutes, Don clicked a couple of buttons waking up Stark. The scientist took off the headset from the fallen angel who was still unconscious.

"Stark, what have you learn?" Tron demanded as he placed his hands behind his back.

"That she is just a pawn in a much larger game."

This piqued his curiosity along with Don, "Explain."

"Raynare, her actually name, came here to keep an eye on Hyoudou Issei to ensure that his Sacred Gear remain dormant by a person name Azazel, governor general of Grigori and Fallen Angels. The reason why is because there is a high risk for him to lose control or going berserk. She was never order to kill the pervert."

"What is her reasoning then?" Tron said while narrowing his eyes.

"She did it because someone manipulated her to do so. She recently received new orders to kill Issei. She was confused at first, but one of her comrades convinced her to go through with it by eluding her that she will get a reward for completing it."

"Who gave these new orders?"

"A man name Kokabiel. He is one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. From what I can gather from her memories, he is a warmonger and have an ill relationship with Azazel."

"Interesting, why did this Azazel order this reconnaissance mission?"

"Apparently he is a researcher for Sacred Gears and he bring in any humans into the Grigori to train them to further study their Sacred Gear."

"Interesting indeed" Megatron whispered. He could easily figure out why Kokabiel and Azazel have an ill relationship. Kokabiel must see Azazel as a weakling for using his resources to study these Sacred Gears and bringing in humans. Since he gave the order to kill Issei, he must be preparing to betray Azazel soon and take his place along with starting a war with the other Factions.

"Does she have any allies? If they are then give us their names and description."

"Affirmative. There are three in fact, but only two she fully trusts. The two are girls name Kalawarner and Mittelt. Kalawarner is a tall woman who has dark blue hair and tends to wear a revealing violet outfit. Mittelt is a young girl around Koneko's age and height. She has blond hair and wears a Gothic Lolita outfit. The last one is a middle age man name Dohnaseek who wears a trench coat with a white shirt and black pants. He was assign to her team by Kokabiel when she took this assignment. Also, he was the one who persuaded her to follow the order to kill Issei."

"I see. Stark, increase your effort on your Sacred Gear research, such knowledge will prove valid to us in the future. Leave the finding of these Fallen Angels to me and Don."

"It shall be done my liege."

"Don, you are responsible for the safe keeping of our guest. She may prove some use to us."

Don nodded before he went to free her. The Cons could easily tell there will be a skirmish between the Fallen Angels and Devils soon and something big was coming. They may not know what it is, but they will conquer whatever comes their way.

* * *

A day went by and Raynare still haven't awaken from her slumber. Stark hypothesized that using the Patch on an organic for the first time must drain their strength completely since they are not accustoms to dealing with powerful neuro technology. It had no effect on him since he's been using it for a long time and his body could take it. At school, they noticed Issei was still alive and realize that Rias reincarnated him to be her servant. Whatever he carried must be worth reviving the pervert. Other than that the day went on smoothly and soon it was night.

An alarm went off and Tron swiftly shut it off ready to start a new day. He slowly rose up and stretch his arms out before rubbing his head. His drowsy daze was broken when a soft moan enter the room. Yank his blankets down a little of him to see the face of a familiar red head as his eyebrow twitch.

"Rias wake up!" he glared at the Devil in annoyance.

The Heiress slowly opened her eyes and rose up a little. Luckily for Tron, the covers concealed her body completely. Rias noticed the annoyed Gladiator and softly smile, "Morning Tron-kun."

"Why are in my room?" he swiftly demanded as he crossed his arms.

"I didn't have enough strength last night to transport back home so I came here to sleep. Also, I wanted to sleep with you again" she answered with an innocence smile.

Tron pinched the bridge of his nose and growled in anger at the Heiress' reasons. It took a couple of seconds to calm his anger before continuing the conversation. "What were you doing last night?"

"I was healing my Pawn last night from his encounter with another Fallen Angel."

He raise an eyebrow a little, "Why didn't you just sleep there?"

"Like I said, I wanted to sleep with you again. And besides", she wrap her arms around his neck. Her movements exposed her breasts as she pressed them against his left arm causing the Gladiator to face the other direction. His blush turned to deep crimson from feeling the two soft sensations. A devilish smile arouse on Rias' face as she leaned forward, "You're much more comfy to snuggle with Tron-kun~."

He quickly broke free of her grasp and quickly grabbed her clothes and threw it at her, "Change now!"

"Don't you want see more of me?" she teases as she fully expose her body hoping to draw him in.

"NO!" he retorted as he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Rias stared at the door only to chuckle softly, "He can be so fun to tease."

* * *

 **The beginning of the canon has begun. I know last chapter I made Rias believe that Tron was a victim of bullying, but you have to remember it was only a hunch and she was only speculating from what she heard. Don't worry, she along with the others will learn the truth about the Cons later on. On that note, they won't have Sacred Gear. If I give them each a Sacred Gear then they will be too powerful. They are powerful on their own with just their skills and equipment.**

 **Last chapter I said I won't make them OP, let me clarify I mean God-like OP. There is no need to make them more powerful than they already are.**

 **Also, I understand some of you think that the harem will change them, but they will not. I understand how it can create a flaw, you have to remember, the Cons are not Issei! If you think they will become like him, you are WRONG! The Cons are far more mature than he is and they won't make the same mistake he did. A couple of you are worried about relationship with the girls, but I got that cover. Beside Megatron knows the value of unity unlike Issei. If you watch the Prime series then you should recall the episode when Megatron realized infighting nearly cost him the lives of many soldiers and he had to get his men working together as a unify unit which he did. Another thing, you have to remember it's still Highschool DxD so harems play a part in it.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yubelluna**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Duties of a Devil**

It was just another day for the Cons. The boys were cursing Tron for standing beside Rias despite him threatening them a while back. When Rias started to walk with him to school, the boys' jealously grew and their cursing as well. One day, Tron overheard someone saying that he could kick his ass and decided to put an end to it. He shouted in the school yard stating ' _If you have a problem with me then face me yourself!'_ The boys automatically back off at the tone of his voice and the fury in his eyes. Tron tolerate many things, but the accusation of beating him he will not.

At the moment, Rias was walking beside Tron as Stark and Don were behind them. It was quiet between the four until someone came from behind at Don and wrap their arms around his neck accompany with a giggling voice.

"Morning Don-kun."

They turned to see it was none other than Akeno hugging Don from behind.

"Morning Akeno."

"Morning Rias."

Don gave a few hand signs to the Queen who giggles for a response, "Ara ara Don-kun, don't you like it when I hug you like this~?" She pressed forward, bringing her face closer to his. The male students growled in rage at the sight of how close Don was to Akeno as Tron rolled his eyes in annoyance at their patheticness.

"Anyway, are you sending someone to bring Issei to the club later?" Tron asked Rias who nodded.

"Yes, I'll be sending Kiba to retrieve him after school."

"I see."

"Causing a scene as usual, Rias?"

The group turned to see Sona who has her arms cross with a smirk on her face. Rias gave the same smirk, "Oh, come now Sona, it's a simple walk with Tron-kun."

"Tell that to those who want to see me dead" he pointed to the boys on the sidelines who were whistling innocently while the group sighed in annoyance.

"Anyway, we should head for class now" Stark suggested.

They all agreed with the scientist and headed inside to start the day.

* * *

Later on in the day, Tron was leaning against the desk while Don was sitting next to Koneko who was eating some sweets. The sun was setting over the horizon providing a little bit of light in the room. The room's main source was candle sets all around the room.

 _*Knock, knock*_

"You may enter" Tron replied. The door opens to reveal Kiba then Issei.

"W-what kind of room is this?" Issei questioned as his eyes fell upon Koneko who notice the pervert. The Cons noticed that he failed to recognize them and wonder if his perverseness completely blinded his sight.

"This is Hydoudou Issei" Kiba introduces.

"Oh hi there."

Koneko ignored his hello and went back to eating. Inside Issei's mind, he was in heaven knowing that the Loli of Kuoh was in the Occult Club. His attention than turned to the shower which surprises him completely and notice the figure inside. Tron noticed his staring and his eyebrow twitch a little without his knowledge. He knew that stare too well, the stare of seeing someone as a mere object than a being. He knew it was in the pervert nature, but he greatly despise people with those stares.

"Buchou, your clothes are ready."

"Thank you, Akeno."

"IT'S RIAS!? I knew it! What a fantastic club!" Issei shouted with great joy with a perverted face.

"...What a lewd look on your face" Koneko deadpanned with disgust making the pervert groan in disappointment.

"Oh my...", Akeno noticed the new face and walked over, "You are the new club member, right? Please to meet you." She made a quick bow before introducing herself, "I am the vice-president, Himejima Akeno. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, H-Hydoudou Issei. The pleasure is all mine."

Don detected the perverseness from Issei's face causing him to clutch a hand into a fist. Just like Tron, he can't stand people who view people as objects.

"Thanks for waiting" Rias said as she open the shower curtain to revealing herself in her uniform and was drying her hair with a towel. "Sorry about this. I haven't washed up yet."

"You know you could've asks me to use my shower?" Tron replied snapping Issei back to reality. He turned to the desk to see Tron with his arms cross causing him to make an over exaggerated pose of disbelief.

"TRON OF THE THREE KINGS! HERE!?"

"Did you notice me just now?" Tron raise an eyebrow. He was standing right in his view along with Don this entire time and he failed to notice them. His perverseness truly blinds him completely.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?"

"I'm a member of this club along with Don."

"Wait... DON THE KING OF COURAGE IS A MEMBER TOO!?"

"He's sitting right there" he pointed to him shifting Issei's attention to him who was sitting next to Koneko this entire time.

A couple seconds pass before Issei fell to his knees as a dark storm cloud hover over his head, "Nnnnoooo... The greatest club ever and two of the Three Kings are members... Why is life so cruel?"

 _"You don't know the true meaning of cruelty, you pathetic worm"_ Tron growled softly. He really hates it when people complain about things believing it is the most terrible thing that ever happen. He, along with his men, knows the true meaning of cruelty more than anybody else.

Rias chuckled in amusement before turning to the Gladiator, "You left the room before I could ask. You know it's not nice to slam a door on someone?"

"Is it nice for someone to break in to someone's room and use them as a pillow?"

"You got me there" she giggled as Tron rolled his eyes. Akeno giggled knowing her best friend strange sleeping habit.

Issei heard the two and look in shock before the dark cloud started to rain over him making him more depress, "NNNOOO! The Great Lady Rias has been taken!? NNNOOO!"

"Stop your whimpering and get up" Tron ordered him. He had no idea what's he complaining about and personally he doesn't care. Issei quickly overcome his depression as he got up and pointed at him in rage.

"Shut the hell up! I will never take order from a pretty boy like you! If you think I've forgotten what happen last year then you're mistaken!"

The Devils blinked for a moment before remembering the beat down that Tron and his pals gave the Perverted Trio last year. Koneko gave them a double thumb up approving their actions. Tron crossed his arms and stared at the pervert, "I gave you a chance to walk away, but you chose to deny it. Blame yourself for receiving a beat down."

"You gave us bruises and headaches that lasted for days!"

"So, do you expect me to feel guilty? Forget it. As far as I can see you deserve it."

Before the conversation could escalate further, Rias clapped her hands together, "Okay since everyone's here, let us begin."

Issei and Kiba took a seat on the second couch while Akeno sat next to Don. Rias decided to lean against her desk with Tron. She started off by welcoming the Issei to the club before going into the history of the Devils and their war against the other Factions. Issei had a hard time believing her story then she brought in Yuuma into the conversation and showed him a picture of him and her.

The truth sank in as Issei was speechless at the revelation before he ask how does she remember her if nobody else could. Rias answered him that she used her memory wiping powers to erase her existence and Devils were unaffected by this. The Cons were somehow unaffected as well. They didn't know how, but Stark theorized that their new forms retain some traces of their Cybertronian biology which would explain their abnormal strength and athleticism. This means that their brains were far more advance than a normal human and the memory wiping spell was useless.

Rias continue on explaining why Yuuma did what she did and her objective to kill him. Next was the moment of truth, Rias explained to him he has a Sacred Gear and how she resurrected him and now he was her servant for the Gremory Clan. Soon the Devils sprout their wings out to the world will see and then his came out. It didn't take long to notice Tron and Don have no wings, but they remain unfazed of what transpired.

"Wait! If all of you are Devils then what are they?" Issei asked pointing to the two Cons.

"We're humans."

Issei blinked as a response and his mouth drop, "How are you part of this club!?"

"A certain incident occurred a few months back which showed Tron-kun, Don and Stark the supernatural world. In return, forcing us to reveal ourselves to them" Rias explained.

Issei cursed them in his head that they were able to join the club while still being humans.

"Now then, let's see if you can summon your Sacred Gear. Raise your left hand and think of being the strongest being."

"Like Son Goku?"

"Precisely" Rias replied. The two Cons change a quick glance with each other because they had no idea what they were talking about.

"Okay." Issei closed his eyes for a moment before shouting, "Kamehameha!"

Appearing on his right arm was a red, armored bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. Rias recognized it and it was Twice Critical. Judging by her tone it sounded really disappointing, but Tron beg to differ. Despite it form, he could sense a deep power within the Gear and a life force within. It was powerful, but it pales in comparison to the power of the Chaos Bringer.

Rias then informed him of what to do then if he became a High Class Devil then he could have his own servants. This made him smile perversely as the joy of his own servants filled his mind. Tron and Don couldn't believe how pathetic he is. He's going to use his second chance at life just to gain a harem, they couldn't believe how primitive he really is. Another thing that surprises them was that he is more pathetic than Starscream and that was saying something.

Rias then gave Issei a contract because Koneko couldn't make it to her second one. He blindly accepted without hesitation. It was proven really difficult for Tron not to slap himself in the face at the flaws of Issei. Akeno created a transportation circle and Rias explained that this was how they reach their client. Issei step into the circle only to have it disperse on him. Rias explained to him that he couldn't make the jump because he got low demonic energy and so he has to ride a bike there. Tron couldn't help but snicker before returning to his neutral expression and watch the pervert leave the room.

"He's too motivated to gain his own harem for his own good" Tron commented with Don agreeing with him.

"Maybe, but at least now he has a goal."

Tron raise a surprised eyebrow at her, "You do realize he desire you along with Koneko and Akeno to be a part of his harem?" The three girls blinked and turned to face the Gladiator. "It's written all over his face."

Rias placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head as Koneko muttered in disgust, "...Pervert."

"How cute, but if I'm going to be part of any harem it's going to be Donny-kun" Akeno answered while placing a hand on her light pink cheeks.

The silent con shifts his attention to her surprised on how freely she said that. Akeno noticed his movement only to lean forward pressing herself against his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Will you like that, Donny-kun~? Image all the naughty things we can do alone" she said sultry. Her pink cheeks turned to red as she batted her lustful eyes as she pressed her bosoms against his chest.

Don could feel his body shaking from her touch and tone. Though he was hiding it, he was struggling to keep his body under control. At first it was pretty easy to do, but as the Queen's advancement gotten more and more aggressive it became more of a struggle. Tron did inform him and Stark about his firsthand experience and that it is extremely difficult to stay in control. Their minds are powerless against the desires of their human forms.

Koneko's eyebrow twitched at Akeno's perverted nature and softly growled. Don was one of the few people she fully trust and the only males, beside from Kiba, to see her as Koneko Toujou not the Loli of Kuoh. Recently, she requested him to pet her the same way he pet Ravage. When she first saw him petting him, she could easily tell the jaguar loved it and grew curious which cause her ask him if he could pet her like he does to Ravage. Don was confused at first, but he saw no harm. As his head began rubbing her head nice slowly, the white Loli couldn't help but purr in delight. Words couldn't describe what she feeling, it was like she was in heaven. This led to her requesting Don to pet her whenever she sat on his lap and he nodded yes. She would be damned if she going to lose Don to Akeno.

She shoved the Queen a little in order to take a seat on Don's lap, "...Knock it off, Akeno-sempai."

"Ara ara, Koneko... Being territorial with Don-Kun, are you now?" The Loli glared at the sadistic, but it was melt away as Don began petting her replacing her growling with purrs of delight. Tron rolled his eyes at the scene.

 _"Trust me Akeno, you do not want be in a room alone with Don."_

Back during the war for Cybertron, Don was assigned as head of Kaon's prison to keep watch over their prisoners and tortured them for information. All his interrogation were successful and the captured Autobots became afraid of him when they saw how broken their comrades were after a session with him. The Gladiator turned to Heiress to ask a certain question.

"What in the world was Issei saying before? Kamehameha?"

"It's a popular move that a lot of people want to do from Dragon Ball."

"Dragon Ball?"

"Yeah, it's one of the most well-known anime."

Tron stared at her for a moment more puzzle than before, "What's anime?"

The Devils', especially Rias, jaws drop at what they heard. Tron doesn't know what an anime is and he live here in Japan! They swiftly turned to Don giving him the same look only to learn that he too had no idea thanks to the shrug from his shoulders.

"How is that you do not know about anime!? It's one of Japan's important cultures!"

"I don't, alright? I spend most of my time training and working" he explained. He cared little for the humans' culture and interests since it would be a waste a time.

Out of nowhere, a burst of flaming determination appeared in Rias' eyes as she wrapped an arm around one of his. "Okay, we are having an anime marathon tonight!"

"Wait, what!?" He was then was drag out the door with her at impressive speed, "Rias! Hold on a second!" The two left their friends leaving them with feeling of 'what the hell just happen'.

Don look at Akeno and gave her a few signs asking what was wrong with Rias.

"Rias is a major otaku, or anime fan in English. Once she starts talking about it, she never stops. I feel bad for Tron a little" Akeno answered with a giggle causing Don to sweat drop a little. A High Class Devil liking something so primitive, it is difficult to accept, but she clearly demonstrated her otaku side. Carbon base beings' personalities always elude him.

* * *

Tron was walking down the street rubbing his aching head. For nearly 6 hours straight last night, Rias made him watch anime with her. She rants on and on how many there were and how great they are. She showed a couple of episodes from Dragon Ball Z along with a couple of others. Tron couldn't understand why she was so fascinated by anime because he found it so... boring. The fights and story were so unrealistic, it made little sense for the gladiator. He could spot numerous times when the villain or hero could have ended it, but they chose not to. He knows too well that not executing the finishing blow will cost him his life.

He moved his right arm in a circular motion to get the blood flowing. During the entire marathon, Rias used his arm as a pillow to snuggle. She snuggle it so much that his arm went to sleep. He recalled how he was about to tell her to let go, but something inside him told him not to. Over these past months, he has been getting a strange feeling around the Heiress whenever they are alone. At first he thought it was nothing, but it kept on coming back stronger than ever. He must discuss this with Stark as soon as possible.

He turned to the night sky, wondering why he was here. If some unknown force brought him and his men here then why did it chose them? Clearly his arch-nemesis, Optimus Prime, and his Autobots were much better candidates than them. Thinking about Optimus brought another important question to mind and that was when Optimus will be arriving to this world.

Though the possibility was small, destiny tends to ensure they are never apart for very long. Their pass always cross no matter what world they were on so it was only logical for him to accept the possibility. He is after all the only being in this entire universe that he considers his equal.

He resumed his walk home and made a right turn only to hear snickering of men. He lifted his head to see five thugs near a light pole cornering an older woman. The woman was tall and has a buxom figure with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye while her left shows her hazel eye. Her outfit consists of a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. Also, she wore a gold necklace around her neck. Her trench coat revealed a huge portion or her cleavage which made Tron's cheeks burn red. He will never understand why supernatural wear such revealing outfits. His blush was conquered when he recognized the woman.

 _"Blue hair, revealing outfit... This must be Kalawarner."_

"Babe come on, hang with us for tonight. It'll be fun" one thug said with a smirk.

"No thanks. None of you are my type" she coldly answered only to make the thugs' grin wider.

Tron stared at them questioning if every human male in this city was a pervert. He examined the situation closely as a soft grin appeared.

 _"Hmm... this should make things easier."_

"Why don't you losers go home and find some hag to satisfy you perverts?" she snapped growing tired of this. Her comment anger the thugs greatly and decided to drop the nice guy act.

"You're coming with us whether you like to or not!" the leader stated as his men were ready to grab her.

"Ganging up on a woman at night, how very primitive and pathetic."

The thugs stop for a moment turning to the one who insulted him. Kalawarner look as well and they were all surprise to see it was a young man.

A thug went over to him with a glare, "What did you call us?"

"Primitive and pathetic. Honestly, how low can you thugs go just to satisfy your desires?" His mocking tone made the thugs furious while the woman agreed with him.

"You better run home or else..."

The thug couldn't finish his threat because Tron grab his head and threw it to the ground hard. Then he stomped on his head with a glare of his own, "Or else what?"

The remaining thugs ran over to attack, but they were all greeted with a punch in the face. Tron then delivered a couple of blows to the guts on them which was accompany with a powerful round house kick. The leader was able to dodge it, but his pals weren't so luckily. The leader attempted to punch, sadly, Tron grab his wrist and threw him to the ground. Next he picked the thug up and slam him at a wall hard then kneeing him the guts. The leader clutch his stomach and fell to his knees; however, his pain as just begun. Tron quickly grabbed his neck and slam back at the wall.

Tron choke the thug glaring deep into his eyes, "Leave now before I end you myself."

"Y-you wouldn't!"

"Try me."

Tron increased the power in his grip making the thug's eyes pop while he gasps for air. The older woman watched the scene and got a fuzzy warm feeling inside when she saw his crimson eyes burn with fury. She absolutely loved how he dominated those punks with little effort and the way he's making the punk suffer was breathtaking.

"O-O-Okay", the leader struggle to say, "We'll leave!"

"Good" he replied and threw him to the ground. The thugs got up only to be greeted by Tron's glare which terrified them. It wasn't long for them to panicky run off to the distance. Tron sneered a little at how pathetic they were before the sound of clapping caught his attention.

A smiling Kalawarner was responsible for it as she walk over to him.

"My, my... You're quite skill."

"That was nothing, they were far too weak for me to get serious."

"Really~?" she said huskily causing the Gladiator to look at her strangely.

"Judging from you're tone, I can safely assume you are okay."

Kalawarner leaned forward to show her cleavage while placing a finger near her lips, "Maybe you check further just in case~?"

Tron 's face flared a little before shifting his head away, "I rather not."

Kalawarner lick her lips at how easily fluster he is making his extremely tasty. She got closer to him placing a couple of fingers underneath his chin. She slowly brought his face over to face her. "May I ask what my savior's name is?"

Tron reach for her hand and drag it away from his chin before answering, "Tron Omega."

"Kalawarner, it's a real pleasure to meet you~" she said batting her eyelashes seductively using her charm to drag him in.

Tron titled his head a little, "Is there something else you need?"

Kalawarner's eyes widen a little to see her charm didn't drag him. Every time she used her charm it got the male wrap around her fingers, but this time it didn't. She quickly covered her surprise and improvised the best she can.

"Could give me some directions? I'm new in this town."

"Where?" Tron can easily tell that she was improvising on the fly, but he will play along in order to get information.

"The church in this city, do you know where it is?"

He pointed north, "It's up on the hill near the end of town. Are sure that is your destination, it's been abandon for years?"

"Sadly, my friends pick the most unusual meeting spots" Kalawarner replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

 _"Interesting..."_

Kalawarner stared into Tron's crimson eyes and decided to try Plan B. "You have an unusual eye color."

"And?" he raises an eyebrow in suspicion.

"It fits you perfectly."

Tron could tell that she complementing in order to use him to fulfill her Fallen Angel's urges. Looking into her hazel eye, he could tell that she was force to be here and grew tired of it. Also, he could sense no hidden intentions which mean she had no idea that she was being used. Her action provided an opportunity for him to make the Fallen Angels fight among themselves.

"Thanks, people rarely complement my eyes."

"I would love to get to know you more, you are quite different."

"Same could be said about you."

"Perhaps we should hang out sometimes?"

"Maybe we should."

A satisfying smile arouse on her face. Though her charm didn't work at least she was able to persuade him to meet with her. Little did she know that she was being played. "Where can I find you?"

"Don't worry, I'll find you" Tron said before leaving.

Kalawarner watched him walk down the street fading into the darkness with a lustful predator smile. Tron has proven to be a ruthless fighter and completely dominating the fight against those street punks without breaking a sweat. Also, he was extremely good looking which is rare to find among the human population. She slowly licks her lips before placing a finger over it while placing an arm underneath her bosom.

"Handsome, ruthless, dominate... Let see if you can conquer me when we're alone Tronny~" she softly said before two black wings appeared as she ascend to the sky.

* * *

The next day came and Rias scolded Issei for being too close to the church and one of its members. She explained to him that it would cause problems among the factions and could get him easily kill. Issei reluctantly said sorry to his King, but Tron could tell he was still going to see her no matter what. Rias soon received word from the archduke that a Stray Devil is nearby.

The entire club headed to the destination which was an abandon building. Along the way, Rias explained to him what a Stray Devil is and that they must be destroy on sight. Issei asked why Tron and Don are coming along since they would get in the way since they were humans. That little comment sparks some anger inside the Cons, but they knew he did not what they were capable of. The group went inside without hesitation while Issei look around curiously.

"Issei..."

"Y-yes, Buchou?" he asked.

"Are you familiar with the game of chess?"

"Chess? Like, the board game?"

Rias began explaining the Peerage System to him and the Evil pieces. She then informed him to stay back and watch while they take care of the Stray Devil.

"It's here", Koneko said, "I smell something unpleasant."

"But I smell something delicious, as well" a feminist voice replied. "I wonder if it's sweet. I wonder if it's bitter."

The Stray reveal herself to the group and as pervert he is, Issei was fixated on her boobs.

"Stray Devil Viser, you unfaithful wretch, running away from your master and running wild to fulfill your lusts, your sins are worthy of a thousand deaths. In the name of the Marquis of Gremory, I am going to blow you away!"

"Insolent little girl. Would you like me to stain with fresh blood, to match your crimson hair?" Viser asked massaging her breasts.

"An extremely poor comeback Stray" Tron mocked causing her to look at the teen.

Viser smiled seductively, "My, my, a human and two of them? Has the Devils gotten soft when I left my master? Perhaps I should kill you first then spread your blood over this insolent little girl. As for the other, I shall devour you completely."

"Just for that I will make your death as quickly as possible" Rias retorted.

Tron began to notice Rias was being more protective of him when Strays threaten to kill him. He told her numerous times that he can handle himself, but she refuses to listen. Issei was completely surprised to see such an exhibitionistic woman would be called a Stray, but when he saw her lower body he quickly change his mind. Viser then created magic circle on her nipples and fired a magical blast. The group scattered while Issei was saved by Rias.

Tron examined Viser's body and found weak points, "Kiba attack the joints section!"

"On it!" Kiba nodded and vanish with great speed.

Rias began to explain to Issei how each Evil Piece has an unique attribute. Kiba was her knight and his was speed. The blond knight slashes off the arms of Viser before taking a step back allowing Koneko to fight. Koneko got swallowed by Viser, but she was able to break free with her strength of a Rook. Sadly, her clothes were shredded as a result revealing her bra and panties. She then punched the Stray crashing her into a pillar.

The first year felt something on her shoulders only to see it was Don who was giving her his blazer, "...Thank you, Don-chan."

"Akeno!"

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno walked forward to the Stray.

The severed limbs of Viser began to twitch and went straight towards Rias and Don. Tron noticed the incoming limbs and intervene with the one aimed at Rias. He grabbed hold out it and sneered before slamming into the ground then throwing it to a wall. Don ducked to avoid the limb before delivering a powerful spin kick that got him back on his feet. Issei was speechless at what he saw and became pale realizing how strong the two Kings really are.

"T-thank you Tron-kun" the blinking Rias managed to say.

Tron offered her a hand up, "How many times do I have to tell you? Be aware of your surroundings."

"I know, I know." During their time of hunting Strays, Tron managed to save her more times than she could count and lectured her on being aware of her surroundings. "Akeno, finish her off!"

"You're a naughty little thing. Harming Buchou is one thing, but harming my precious dear Don-kun too. You must be punished."

Electricity sparked through her fingers as Rias explained that Akeno was her Queen. The ebony hair teen fired a bolt of electricity at Viser. The Stray took the full blast, but she was still alive.

"Oh, my, you're still up and around" she said with a light blush before licking her lip. She continued her relentless assault on Viser as she laughs maniacally.

"Um, what's wrong with Akeno-sempai?" Issei asked as sweats drop down his face when he saw the strange look on her face.

Rias smirked a little, "You see Issei, Akeno is a sadist. She loves to see her enemies in pain especially when she used her lighting on them."

Issei sweat drop a little as a result, hoping he will never become one her victims. Tron and Don just stared at her with surprise despite finding out a few months ago. They learn of Akeno's hidden side back when they first went on a Stray hunt with the club where they witness it for themselves. It came quite a shock to them to see that a humble girl have a dark desire. Tron almost felt sorry for Don a little, but he knew that Don can handle her. Also, he wondered what will happen when Akeno learn that Don knows a few torture methods.

"Akeno, that's will be enough."

Hearing Rias' command, the sadist stops her lightning bolt letting Viser to fall. "Done already? That's kind of a shame, huh?"

Rias stepped forward asking if Viser has any last words and it was to kill her. Rias obliged to her words delivering the finishing blow. The group was about to head home when Issei ask what piece he was. She told him he was a Pawn which made him freak out. Tron and Don stop for a moment sensing something wrong. The Devils noticed them and were about to ask when Tron quickly grab Rias while Don grab Akeno.

"Scatter now!"

A giant whiplash attacked the center of the group. Koneko and Kiba were able to dodge it, but was force to roll backwards by the impact. Descending down upon them was another Stray Devil with tentacles arms.

Tron let go of the Heiress, "Leave this beast to us."

Rias nodded okay to him and the Cons began their assault. The Stray swung his tentacles at them, but the two dodges them with ease. The Devils regroup together and watch the two do their work.

"Buchou, is it wise to leave the Stray Devil to them?" Issei asked Rias.

"Don't worry about it Issei. They can handle it" Rias replied with a smile confusing the Pawn.

"They're just humans, Buchou."

"While it is true that they are, their skills and strength are a different story."

"Huh?"

"You see Issei, both Tron and Don-kun are quite skill in fighting", Akeno began only to stop at the sight of Don's athleticism. Seeing him moving like that turn her cheeks red as dirty thoughts came to her mind. "Also, they are quite athletic especially Don-kun. I hope he get hurt on the chest, I want to see what he is hiding underneath~."

Issei hanged his head down as a rain cloud hover over him, _"Not only the Great Lady Rias is taken, but the Great Lady Akeno as well. What do they have that I don't!?"_

The Stray managed to wrap one of his tentacles around Don's right arm and yank him in the air. Tron pulled out his knife and threw at Don which he caught. Don thrust the blade at the tentacle freeing his arm. Don made a quick twirl in midair before landing on one knee and got up. Feeling a burning pain, he look at his right arm to his sleeve was burned off and his skin was burnt. He shrugged it off and got back into the fight after he threw the knife back at Tron.

Issei's mouth drop at what he just saw. Don had a severe burn on his right arm, but he simply shrugged it off. What is more surprising to the pervert is that Don did not scream or squint in pain. He couldn't help, but wonder how tough the Kings are.

Akeno placed a hand over her lips remembering another important piece of information about the Cons, "Oops, I forgot to mention that they have extremely high pain tolerance."

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously" Kiba replied.

Tron memorized the Stray's attack patterns and signal Don to get in position. The silent Con nodded waiting for his master to move. Tron ran towards the Stray as it retaliated by swing its tentacles. It's attempt did not stop the Gladiator as he press on. The Stray tried to smack Tron with a downward whip lash, sadly, the tentacle only lightly touch his right cheek and Tron thrush his knife at the Stray's heart. The Stray roared in pain and tried to shake him off, but Don came from behind and headlock the Stray choking the life out of it. Tron pressed his knife further in and the Stray's cry gotten louder and louder until it died out.

Tron pulled out his knife as Don let go of the Stray letting it fall while most of the Devils were not surprise, Issei couldn't believe how easily they defeated the Stray and they did without special powers.

The group was about to leave when Rias noticed a burn mark on Tron's cheek and rush over to him, "You're hurt!"

Tron lightly touch the burn and shrugged, "It's nothing serious, it will heal."

Instead of leaving it be, Rias grabbed his arm and drag him, "We are going back to the club and healing that burn right now!"

"I told you it's nothing serious!" he snapped at her.

The Heiress glared at him, "Well, I'm not taking a chance! We don't know if that burn affected the rest of your body! You need to stop fighting so recklessly, it's going to get you kill!"

The Gladiator glared back at her, "This is how I fight!"

"Then change it!"

The two exchange glares with each other completely forgetting their friends were there. The Club, minus Issei, knew this was coming when Tron got hurt again. The Devils discovered that Tron will allow himself to take a hit just to gain an advantage in a fight and somehow it always lead to his victory. At first it was fine, but it kept on happening over and over again to the point where Rias personally made her his healer. Despite not being a member of her peerage, Rias told Tron off about his recklessness and that he will be killed. Tron did not heed her concern and continued.

"Ara ara, look like the married couple are at it again" Akeno teased. Luckily for her Rias was so engage with Tron that she failed to hear her.

"Wait again?" Issei blinked.

"These two get into a debate whenever Tron get himself hurt. Rias greatly despises Tron's style of fighting and demanded him to change it, but he told her no and that's just how he fights. You can see the result" Kiba explained putting his sword away.

"You're stubborn!"

"So are you!" she retorted.

"Um... Should we do something?" Issei asked with concern.

"Don't worry Issei. Rias got this handle", Akeno answered before turning to the silent Con with a gaze of lust. She went over and wrapped her arms against Don's right. Don shifted his gaze to the Queen only to be stiffens when he saw the position of his arm along with the two soft sensations accompanying with it.

"Don't even think about leaving with that burn mark, Don-kun because I' going to heal it when we get back to the club" Akeno said while tightening her grip and pressing her chest forward.

Don was about to break free when a felt a tug on his shirt from behind. He found Koneko responsible and she gave him her usual stoic look, "...Let Akeno-sempai heal you Don-chan."

Don realized he has no escape from the two. It is easier to run when he is dealing with one of them, but with the two of them it is difficult. Koneko's strength will be able to hold him down while Akeno can corner him by using her magic. He really wished that he had access to a Space Bridge because he can escape no problem. Unfortunately, he doesn't and he gave the signs saying to get this over with.

A light blush appeared on Akeno's face as she licks her lips predatorily, "You are so going to enjoy it, Donny-kun~."

Finally having enough, Tron growled knowing the only way to end this pointless debate, "Fine, let's get this done swiftly."

"Good" Rias replied with the taste of victory.

Issei noticed how the two Great Ladies sounded to the Cons and clutch his head in agony, _"WWWWHHHHYYYY!? WHAT DO THEY HAVE THAT I DON'T!?"_

* * *

Back at school in secret room belonging to the Student Council, Stark was standing before 10 practice dummies while the Council watched from the side. Things seem normal except for Stark who had his Hyperflux Cannon out. Everything about was exactly the same as his old one except that it was covering his left arm instead of being it and he had a silver device on lower left back which had a cord similar to his old one connected to his cannon. He quickly took aim and fired large purple blasts at each dummy, blowing them up to smithereens.

Once the flames settle, Stark lowered his cannon as the Council went over, "Status report?"

"I sense no problem with the magical absorption device" Tsubaki informed as she examine the silver device.

Ruruka went to examine the remains of the dummies, "You burnt these dummies to complete ashes."

Reya nodded, "Indeed, the magical blast was completely concentrated and disperse on contact."

"Then this concludes that Hyperflux Cannon is combat ready" Stark stated before taking off the absorption device. He yank it a little causing the cord to be reeled into the cannon then transforming into a purple reinforce gauntlet which covered his entire left arm.

Saji look back the dummies then to the scientist, "That thing is ready alright. I almost feel bad for the Stray Devils, almost."

Stark was about to say something when Momo was holding an open battle of water. "Thank you, Momo."

"You're welcome Stark-kun" she replied as the scientist started drinking.

"How is body feeling?" Tsubasa asked with some concern in her voice.

Stark stop for a moment and whip his mouth with his right forearm, "I'm fine, Tsubasa. I know my limits to what I can create that my body can handle."

"And that's what worry us" Sona answered with nods of agreement with the girls.

When Stark finished constructing his Hyperflux Cannon, he asked Sona if she could help him test it which she gladly accepted. They conducted numerous tests to ensure that everything was working perfectly like making sure the absorption device wasn't overloading or the blast was not being concentrated enough for examples. During the entire process, Sona couldn't help but smile at Stark's accomplishment. Sure they made theories of channeling magical energy into devices, but to actual make a weapon out it and a cannon at that was simply amazing. If he was to become a Devil, she had a feeling that he would become the most well-known scientist in history; however, he has no interest in becoming one.

"So now that you completed the weapon to defend yourself, what are you going to work on now?" Saji asked.

"I'm still working on a couple of projects, but they should be finish soon."

"Are you sure you don't want any help, Stark-san?" Tomoe asked.

"I'm sure Tomoe. I appreciate the offer, but I rather work and test them myself."

Reya giggled a little, "You know most scientists would have someone else to test their experiments?"

"I take pride in my work and only I should be the one to test it."

"We know" Sona said with a soft smile. Just another one of Stark's traits she respected, the responsibility of his work. He never allowed anyone, but himself to test his equipment even if there was a high chance of getting hurt. Not many people would test their work themselves fearing the possibility of getting hurt, Stark see it as results. The thought of Stark being hurt cause some discomfort for the Heiress, but she knows he is extremely careful.

"So", Momo clapped her hands together, "who want to get something to eat?"

 _"I do!"_ Ruruka, Tsubasa, and Tomoe answered in unison.

Stark was about to reply when something buzz in his pocket. He quickly reached for it and read a message on his phone only to groan a little, "Again?"

Sona detected the change in his tone immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Rias is forcing Tron to come back to the club and heal his burns while Akeno is taking care of Don's."

Sona rubbed her temples knowing her childhood friend's issues. Whenever one of her servants gets hurt, even if it is a simply cut, she responds quickly to heal it. Though it was good trait for being a King, but she blows it out of proportion. Recently, things have been different. With her servants she remains calm, but when it came to Tron, she freaks out like it was the end of the world. She could easily tell that Rias developed feelings for the human Gladiator and wonder how long can she keep them lock up inside.

"She's only doing it because she care" Sona said with her arms cross.

"I understand Sona, but a simple burn will not kill Tron."

Saji blinked for a moment remembering a question he kept on forgetting to ask, "Say Stark, just how tough is Tron?"

The group looked at the Pawn as Stark stared at him, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well", he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "it just that he far stronger than an average human and he is able to stand his ground against Stray Devils on his own. It makes me wonder how tough he really is."

Stark could understand why Saji was asking the question. Comparing to a normal human fit, Tron was far superior and bring the question to how he was so strong. It was all thanks to the death matches he fought back in Kaon and the War for Cybertron. He had to be strong in order to survive and the things he fought ensure that.

"Let just say, he can take a lot of punishment" he answered.

"Ooookay. Pardon me Sona-kaichou, I need to get home now. I have a test tomorrow and I need to study."

Sona allowed her Pawn to be dismissed and he waste no time getting out the door. Stark took off his gauntlet and put it into a bag signaling he was about to leave as well. Reya placed a hand on his hand causing him to look at the Bishop.

"How about coming along with us Stark-chan?"

Stark titled his head to show his confusion, "I'm sorry, but why?"

"Knowing Rias and Akeno, they will probably take their time healing your friends, why don't come with us to grab dinner?"

"Won't I be just a third wheel?"

"Of course not, Stark-kun!" Momo replied with a smile puzzling the scientist. "You're a member of the Student Council now and you're one of us. Besides, it's a good way for us to be better acquainted, don't you think?"

Seeing that there was no harm or consequences in it, Stark nodded, "Okay I'll come."

In less than of second, the two Bishops lifted the scientist up as the Tsubasa, Tomoe, and Ruruka gathered around. Stark became even more confuse by this sudden action along with seeing the satisfying smiles on the members of Sona's Peerage. They quickly said their goodbye to their King before heading with the door while the Bishops drag Stark on his feet. The King and Queen watched them as a small tick form on Sona's head. Tsubaki detected the tick on her best friend.

"Sona... Are you getting jealous at your peerage's relation with Stark?"

Sona's face fluster at her Queen's question, "W-why w-would I be jealous!?"

"You stuttering and the redness on your face say otherwise. Are you really jealous?"

Sona looked to the side feeling completely embarrass. It was a good thing Stark didn't see like this because he the last person she want him to see her like this. Once Sona calm down a little, she turned to her Queen, knowing that she couldn't keep any secrets from, and decided to give a honest answer. Stark is the only male she ever found interesting. He's smart, loyal, and dutiful, traits that are hard to find together these days. Not only that, he was quite handsome even by Devil's standards which added to his resume.

"I will admit I do... envy my servants' close relation with him", she managed to say despite how difficult it was for her, "What about you Tsubaki? You've been eyeing him for quite some time and I can safely assume that you developed feelings for him as well."

Tsubaki's face light like a Christmas tree and gulped knowing she was caught red handed. She has been eyeing the one eye scientist for quite some time. He's proven to be quite an intellectual and saw things in a different perspective. He analyzed everything before making a solution and predict every possible outcome. Unlike most boys, he saw her for who she is not by her looks.

She coughed a little regaining her composer despite her cheeks still burning red, "I won't deny that I find him quite... charming... and that I do have feelings for him." It was dead silent between the two of them for a moment till Sona start rubbing her temples.

"This is quite a predicament we are in."

"Indeed."

The two knew that harem relations are allowed by Devils and the two accept that; however, the problem lies with Stark. Despite his intelligent, he is completely clueless with romanticism. The two recalled a conversation between him and Ruruka where she asked if he has a girlfriend. He answered by saying he never had one along with Tron and Don and he never had the time. This came quite a shock to them along with great joy. Still they wonder why he never had the time for one. He seem well organize and use his time efficiency so what stop him from finding one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tron and Don were finally free from the Great Ladies' clutches and were heading home. Stark message them that he was eating dinner with Sona's Peerage tonight which was fine since the two are taking the long way back home. When they got back to the club, the two didn't waste time healing the Cons. Rias didn't strip down to heal him, but she pressed herself against his chest during the process. Tron's face flusters amusing the Gremory greatly.

For Don, Akeno used her magic to heal his burn, but she added something else to it. Once the process was done, she raised Don's hand up a little near her face. The silent Con was about asks what was wrong when his entire body froze. The ebony hair Devil was sucking his index and middle fingers. Swiftly he pulled his hand away still feeling the saliva on them. The blushing Akeno ask him if he enjoyed it, but he couldn't even find the right words to describe it. Luckily for him, Tron called him over to leave and he wasted no time following his leader. Little did he know, he left a taste of victory for the sadist Queen and she began planning her next plan to break Don's shell.

Don made a few hand signs at Tron asking him a question.

"No, Rias never did that to me. Sorry Don, but you're on your own for dealing with Akeno."

The surveillance chief made a few more signs causing the Gladiator to shrug.

"Your guess is good as mine. I don't know why they choose to do this stuff with us."

The two mentally sigh knowing they had no clue on dealing with the Great Ladies' antics and it was coming back to bite them.

Tron shrugged it off before continuing the conversation, "Have you found Mittelt yet?"

The silent chief shook his head no. When Tron got home yesterday, he informed his men on his encounter with Kalawarner and that they are hold up in the abandon church here in Kuoh.

"Hmm... Let's hope you find her tomorrow. We must confirm if she is a simple pawn or not before we make our move."

Don acknowledged and will double his effort on finding her.

* * *

 **There it is, Issei is now a Devil. I have a question for you guys about Asia. Do want her to be with Issei or Kiba? I'm not putting her in any of Cons' harem because her character doesn't go with any of them. So I'm leaving it to you guys to decide who she goes with. On a side note the harems are complete, I took a good chunk of members from Riser's Peerage because I wanted to be a little different. Use some different characters in DxD.**

 **Don't worry about Rossweisse, she is not being paired with Issei, instead she will be paired with someone else. You can probably figure out who it might be. After all, it wouldn't be Transformers without the other iconic character.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion, Burent (Complete)**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella, Ni, Li (Complete)**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Battle at the Church**

Inside a broken down church, a three figures were standing near the altar. The moonlight shone upon them from the numerous holes in the ceilings all the while they discuss an important matter. Sadly, the three were not having a peaceful conversation.

"You can't be serious!" shouted a short girl with blond hair.

A man in a trench coat shook his head, "This is not up for debate Mittelt. As far as we know, Raynare is either dead or turn traitor on us."

"That's a load of bullshit Dohnaseek! You know Raynare is loyal to the Fallen Angels and she will not die so easily!" Kalawarner retorted.

"Then where is she then? It's been days since she we last saw her."

"Freed said something about her being taken by some visor wearing teen!" Mittelt reminded. Their rogue priest ally was passing by the park when he saw an unknown visor wearing teen taking her away before the Devils appear.

"Do you honestly believe the words of that insane priest?" Dohnaseek ask while crossing his arms. The two females look down knowing that the priest is not the most trustworthy person. "Raynare is no longer affiliated with us so you two better get over it as soon as possible. We need to begin the next phase of the plan."

The male crow left the two alone and headed into the basement. Mittelt clutch her fists in anger as tears slowly start to form. Kalawarner hug Mittelt and slowly rub her head in comfort. Her, Mittelt and Raynare always did everything together and they were so close almost like if they were sisters. It was only logical for the two to be worried sick. The bluenette looked up to the ceiling to see the night sky.

 _"Raynare... Where are you?"_

* * *

Slowly opening her violet eyes, the Fallen Angel got up a little still feeling sluggish. She slowly rose up a little softly groaning before realizing where she was. She was inside a bedroom that had some furniture and desk with a laptop on top. Near her was a window that had a view of a garden which had a mini pond. She began examining the room all the while trying to piece her memories back together.

 _"Where am I? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was being tied to that table and having that headset on me then passing out."_

She then remembered the faces of her capturers and clutched his hand into a fist in anger. Never in her life she would see the day when she was capture by anyone let alone by humans. It was frustrating to her pride as a Fallen Angel to be capture so easily and yet, she was greatly confused. Why isn't she dead? They could have ended her right then and there, but here she was... alive. Her thoughts were broken when a soft purring entered the room. Looking down to the floor, she saw a giant black feline sleeping on the floor.

Her eyes widen like saucers when she recognized the kind of big cat it was. _"A JAGUAR!? WHO IN THE WORLD HAVE A JAGUAR FOR A PET!?"_

The jaguar sense something amiss and lifted its head to see the Fallen Angel has awakens. The two simply stared at each other like time has almost stopped. Raynare couldn't help, but fear the jaguar. Despite him being a simple animal, she could sense something more to him than meet the eyes. His yellow eyes show that he was not afraid of her and will kill her if she poses a threat. Such bloodlust and fury inside the feline made her question what the jaguar really is. The staring came to an end when the door opened catching their attention.

The figure, who was caring a tray of food, was the same one who was responsible for Raynare's capture and her defeat, "You!"

Don noticed the awaken Fallen Angel and just stared at her. Raynare was about to move when two blurs enter the room. The two blurs landed on separate furniture revealing to her that they were the same crows who accompany Don when they first met. Ravage got up from the floor and went right over to Don who responded by rubbing his head while holding the tray with one hand surprising the Fallen Angel.

 _"That jaguar belongs to him?"_ Raynare muttered to herself.

Once he was finish, Don went over to his desk to place the tray down and took a seat before grabbing a piece a paper. He quickly jots something down and presented it to her. The Fallen Angel read message which was in English. It was asking her if she was okay.

Surprise by the question, she look up at the visor teen and wonder why he was asking her that. "I-I-I'm okay, thank you... um..."

He wrote down his name and presented it to her.

"Don... Wave... Is that your name?" she asked only to receive a nod of confirmation. He then placed the tray on her lap startling her. "Is this for me?"

He nodded to her. It took her a second, but she instinctively grabs the food and started eating. Back when he was assign to take care of Raynare, he decided to keep her in her room where she could be monitor at all times. He gave her his bed while he took the floor to sleep. It didn't really bother him sense he was used to sleeping on hard surface.

The ebony girl stops for a moment and turned to him, "Um... Why aren't you talking?"

Don wrote a response explaining he communicated through side languages and he was writing what he saw to make it easier for her to understand.

This caught her off guard because to her eyes he seems perfectly normal. Her expression changed to a serious one, "Why didn't you kill me?"

Don wrote down saying what will be the point to killing a defenseless foe who posed no threat.

"So I'm basically a toy for your desires?" she snapped angrily.

The silent teen tilted his head a little unable to understand her question. He wrote down he had no idea what she was talking about which seem to only fuel her anger.

"Don't pretend to be innocent with me! You played with me when I was unconscious, didn't you!?"

Don responded by writing how could he play with you since you were unconscious. His statement made the Fallen Angel blink in shock. He had no idea what she was talking about? This was unbelievable since most adolescent boys could easily tell what she meant by those words, but Don didn't.

 _"Don't tell me... he's completely innocence!"_

Don detected the surprise look and wrote down what's the matter.

"Nothing... Nothing at all" she added a little flare at the end. Discovering that Don was completely pure increased her craving for him. It's not every day for her she comes across a handsome innocence guy.

The conversation between the two was interrupted by a knock from the door.

The door soon open and the sound of a new voice enter the room, "Don, are you ready to leave?"

"You!" Raynare said quickly recognizing the man.

"Ah I see you are awake." Raynare was about to jump out of bed when the man raise a hand out. "Relax Yuuma or should I say Raynare."

Raynare's eyes widen, "How do you know that?"

"It seem you forgotten that we extracted information from your mind a few days ago."

A flashback of her interrogation came to mind making her be on guard, "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then why let me live?"

"You are no threat to us" he deadpanned. "Also, what will be the point in killing you?"

"Because I'm your enemy."

Tron narrowed his eyes at her with a serious expression, "Don't make me laugh. You are not our enemy and do not think that we belong to a faction."

Her anger vanish being replace with confusion, "What? How do you know about the supernatural then?"

"Let just say we were force into that world." Tron noticed the time at Don's laptop, "We'll continue this conversation later. Don we need to get going."

Don nodded and pets his comrades before leaving the room. Tron was about to leave when he said one last thing to the Fallen Angel, "If you want to leave then be my guest, but if you want to stay then don't do anything stupid."

"Y-you're allowing me a chance to escape? Why?"

"I told you, what will be the point in killing you? It will not solve or do anything, it will be nothing more than mere thirst for blood. The choice is yours" Tron said as he shut the door.

Raynare couldn't believe the reason why they chose not to kill her and it sounds like something someone from the Angel Faction would say. Still the choice of leaving was something that completely caught her off guard. She can simply walk away and return to her comrades like nothing happen, but something held her back. The visor wearing teen Don was the reason. She was extremely interested in him. Everything about him was a mystery and he was quite strong. Also, he met all her standards and the fact he was pure too. This may be her best opportunity to learn more about him and get closer, a lot closer.

The Fallen Angel softly squealed in delight causing the animals to look at her weirdly. Just like their master, they will never understand carbon-based beings.

* * *

Later on, Kalawarner and Mittelt decided to head to town to distract themselves from their worries. The two receive a bunch of attention especially Kalawarner for her revealing outfit. Seeing the looks of the male in the crowd made her softly growled in rage. She hates it how easily these men fall for her natural charm with ease. For a Fallen Angel, it was a great thing, but she prefers the ones who can resist her charm.

The image of Tron flashes before her eyes making her smirk lustfully. Ever since her first encounter, she is unable to get the young man out of her head. He didn't fall for her charm and he had the qualities she want in a man; handsome, ruthless, and dominate. An added bonus was that he was innocence. It was everything she wanted package into one body. The thoughts of seeing what lies beneath his clothes turned her on completely.

Mittelt notice the lustful aura around the bluenette, "Thinking about that guy again, Kalawarner?"

"Is it obvious?" she innocently smiled.

"That lustful aura you're emitting is hard to notice."

The two giggled a little lifting their mood a little. Kalawarner told Mittelt about Tron and how he crushed some thugs who tried to gang up on her. Mittelt knew that Kalawarner always prefer those who can hold their own in a fight. The two went into a restaurant and took their seats waiting to order.

"Welcome, may I take your orders?" a young waitress asked.

The two were about to order when the restaurant exploded with cheers. The two Fallen Angels glance at each other wondering what was going on.

"H-h-he's here" the waitress said with a light blush on her face.

"Who?" Mittelt asked.

"Don Wave" she managed to say calmly despite the huge amount of joy she was feeling inside.

"Don Wave?" Kalawarner repeated.

"Yeah! He's the best DJ player ever! His music is truly a work of art!"

The Fallen Angels could easily feel the lust of the fangirls in the air and wonder what is so special about this human. The scream got louder forcing the two to turn to the small stage to see a visor wearing teen. The Fallen Angels blinked in shock to see him and instantly believing that he must be the one who took Raynare. Sadly, they couldn't ask him right now because they were surrounded by people.

Don reached for the guitar that was on stage and took his seat. He adjusted it a little and tested the strings for a bit before he started playing. Once in a while he plays an instrument only if the restaurant doesn't have DJ set. His most common choice is usually the guitar since it was easy for him to change the sounds it makes. The song he played was 316 by Van Halen. The customers and workers paid close attention to him and were entrance by the classical instrumental rock song. The Fallen Angels were also entrance by the music especially Mittelt. She loves listening to American Rock n Roll music both metal and classical. Kalawarner softly smirked seeing the young blond girl enjoying herself despite knowing they might have to hurt him. Don played a couple more songs before he finish and the entire restaurant gave him a round of applause for his performance.

The Fallen Angels decided to make their move and went over to Don. The silent Con noticed the two and recognized them. The blond put on a cute innocence face ready to work her charms, but someone beat her to the punch.

"Don, ready for break?" said a familiar voice to the bluenette. The three turned to see it was Tron in his security guard uniform. This made Kalawarner slightly blush. Tron noticed the bluenette and narrow his eyes at her, "Kalawarner..."

"I'm glad you remember me, Tron Omega." Kalawarner had a brief fantasize of her stripping that uniform right off of him and having her way with him. This brought a warm sensation down her spine and causes her cheeks to be pink a little. Tron titled his head a little for the strange look at the Fallen Angel's face before shrugging it off.

A few minutes later, the four were eating lunch together. Tron was having a chicken sandwich along with Don while Kalawarner had some soup and Mittelt had a chocolate bar. The two crows were enjoying themselves and began to question if the visor wearing boy was really responsible.

"So you two work here?" Kalawarner asked starting the conversation.

"Yes. I work as a security guard for the mall while Don is a DJ player for a club here. Sometimes restaurants ask him to come play for them for the customers."

"I can see why" Mittelt replied a cute smile at Don.

Though she was still suspicious of him, she can't help but feel attracted to him. He looks extremely cool in her book and was a fan of Rock n Roll music. Also, he was quite kind to her. He bought her some candy from a stand. She gracefully accepted it and began chowing down on them. Little did she know, this provided a chance for the Cons to see if she was innocent or not. The Cons detected no hidden motives in the Gothic Loli girl confirming that she was being used as well. Thus it was time to make their move.

Tron decided to make his move since he had all the information he need, "So, why do I sense worries from you Kalawarner?"

The bluenette blinked at him, "Um... Excuse me?"

"I tell by your eyes that you only came to the mall to distract yourself, what is wrong?"

Kalawarner was surprised to see how easily Tron was able to detect her uneasiness and decided talking to him thinking it may help. "You see Tron, a friend of ours disappeared and we are worried about her. Her name is Yuuma."

"Yuuma, or perhaps Raynare?" he asked before taking a sip of his water.

The two Fallen Angels froze what he said, but sadly it was only the beginning.

"We know you two are Fallen Angels, you don't need to hide it" Tron replied with a nod from Don.

The older Fallen Angel was on guard a little and glare at the two while Mittelt was trying to overcome her shock. "Who are you guys? What did you two do with Raynare?"

"Meet us at the park at five and you will see Raynare. It is your choice" Tron said before leaving with Don. The two look at each other unsure what to do, but in the end they decided to take the chance to see their sister again.

 _*Later on at 5*_

The Fallen Angels were at the park where nobody was around waiting for the Cons. The two were on guard just in case if it was a trap. The two stood in front of the fountain waiting patiently until...

"I see you made it." The two turned to their left to see Tron, who was in casual, Don, and a teen with an eyepatch.

"Where is she?" Kalawarner demanded.

The Cons step to the side allowing a black hair girl dress in a revealing outfit to be shown. Both her and the Fallen Angels just stared at each other frozen in their place.

"K-Kalawarner... Mittelt..." Raynare muttered softly

"Ray/Ray-san" the two said in the same tone like her.

It took a minute before the three engulf themselves in a huge group hug as tears of joy came down their faces. The three soon let go of each other before looking at the Cons.

"Why are you doing this? You could have kill us on the spot but didn't, why?" Kalawarner asked desiring to know what Tron is thinking.

Before he could answer a new voice enter the air, "TRON! DON!"

The group turned to see it was none other than Issei dress in casual clothing. For some reason he was wet and had some blood on it. The Pawn of Gremory noticed the three girls and a certain black hair one.

"YOU!"

"You're alive? And you're a Devil now?" Raynare muttered softly seeing her former target breathing.

"WHERE IS ASIA!? WHERE IS SHE!?" he demanded and ran over to them activating his Sacred Gear. Sadly, his attempt was thwarted when Don kick him to the ground and held him down by the weight of his foot. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"Silence!" he shouted at the Pawn making him flinch along with the Fallen Angels. "Issei stay quiet or I'll have Don silence you forever."

Issei look up to seeing the silent staring down and got a deep chill down his spine, "O-okay."

"Now then", Tron returned his attention back to the Fallen Angels, "I have no interest in killing innocent beings."

The Fallen Angels were confused what he meant especially Issei. These crows were innocent? Ridiculous! Raynare was responsible for his death and it was her kind fault for taking Asia away. Yet, Tron said it with confident making him wonder what he knows.

"What are you talking about?" Mittelt asked.

"You've been sent here to keep eye on Issei's Sacred Gear for your leader, but then receive orders to kill him from another. Think about it for a minute of who gave you your orders."

The Fallen Angels were quite surprise to hear this from him, but they ignore that fact. He said to think about their orders and compare the two. So they decided to do what he said until a bell ring in their heads realizing something that was so obvious. The three stared at one another before turning to the Gladiator.

"Wait! What are you saying!?" Raynare shouted disbelief as she took a step back.

"You are nothing more than pawns in a game. Don't believe me then ask the one who influence you to kill Issei."

The Fallen Angels look at each other remembering their Fallen Angel male companion and all the times he insisted on killing the boy. They didn't want to believe it, but they have to know. The three spread their black wings and flew to the sky leaving the boys behind. Issei remains confuse about what happen and were about to ask the Kings what was going on, but they just got up and left.

* * *

 _*Later on at night*_

The Cons and three members of Rias' peerage were close to the church until Tron told them to hold on. Issei was about to argue when Tron glared at him causing him to shut up. He then ordered Don to send Laserbeak in with a communicator attach to his leg.

Before coming here, Issei argued with Rias that he will rescue Asia and will do it alone if he must. Rias told him not to and left with Akeno. Kiba and Koneko decided to assist Issei. Along the way, the three encounter the Cons who were heading for the church as well. Issei was surprise to hear that Stark the King of Wisdom knew about the supernatural as well. The Devils notice strange objects on them as well. Stark had a purple reinforce gauntlet on his left arm, Don had a black device on his left arm and Tron had a reinforced grayish silver arm bracer on his right arm. They also wonder why they were going to the church and Tron answered by finding the truth. This confuses them greatly and the strange equipment they had on them, but they decided to drop it for now.

A few seconds later, they were near the front of the church when a light flashes on Don's visor. The silent Con tap the side of his visor as a wavy line appeared on the lens along with some voices.

 _"Ah Raynare, you're alive"_ a man said.

 _"Answer me Dohnaseek! Why did you persuade me to kill the boy!?"_ Raynare demanded.

A few seconds pass when Dohnaseek chuckle in amusement, _"So you finally figure it out. I must admit I'm quite surprise."_

 _"Why!? Why are you doing this!?"_ Kalawarner shouted in rage.

 _"Simple, to gain the power I deserve to destroy my enemies."_

 _"Enemies? What enemies?"_ Mittelt asked.

 _"Foolish children. You think this so call cease fire will last among the Three Factions, don't make me laugh. We are destined to fight with one other again and that damn fool Azazel is too blind to see it! I will not perish by following a poor excuse of a leader!"_

Raynare gasped when she figured out why Dohnaseek used her, _"Wait! So you persuaded me to kill that boy in order to..."_

 _"That's right. I used you three to take the blame in order to cover my tracks and eliminate a possible threat. I must say, you three play the role of the fools quite well."_

Kalawarner growled a little, _"Why you damn..."_

 _"I love to stay and chat, but I have a ritual to complete. Freed! You and your friends can have them. Do whatever you want with them."_

 _"Ohohohohoho! We will!"_ a new voice entered the conversation as sounds of footsteps flood the comlink.

Don cut off the link as the Devils were surprise to hear the revelation. They were ready to beat any Fallen Angels they come across, but now they know that they were just disposable pawns in one's scheme. Issei look at the Gladiator understanding a little why he said they were innocent, but one question remains unanswered.

"Um, when do we attack?"

"Now we attack" Tron answered. His armor bracer transformed into his ionic Fusion Cannon which was identical to the one he had back in his old form. He took aim at the door and fired a purple energy blast causing a huge explosion.

Inside the church, the female crows called out their light spears ready to fight for their lives when the front entrance exploded. Everyone shielded themselves for the debris and dust from the explosion missing a few purple energy shots passing through the dust. Screams of agony filled the air along with sounds of explosions. Once the dust cloud had clear, they saw the Cons and Devils walking in seeing the huge amount of rogue priests.

Wasting no time, Kiba started swinging his sword while Issei and Koneko started to punch their way through. Issei managed to use his Pawn's Promotion ability to gain the strength of a Rook to plow through them. Seeing the opportunity, the three female crows join in the fight. Tron clutched his fist bringing out the blade of a sword underneath his Fusion Cannon while holy swords wielding priests came straight at him. Tron simply slice through their blades breaking it in half and cutting down the priests. Stark made sure that Tron's sword was durable enough to deal with magical weapons of all sorts by using some magic enhance spells from Sona.

Stark transformed his gauntlet to its cannon mode and fired. The energy blast incinerating any priests it came into contact with. Don focus mostly on close quarter combat to defeat his foe before finishing them off with the Resonance Blaster. Raynare stabbed a priest before noticing Don blasting a priest with his sonic device. The blast made the priest's ears bleed out before being force into a wall and the impact caused him to die. She licks her lips lustfully at the merciless style wanting to see more of it.

Freed was busy fighting the blond knight when saw how easily his comrades were being destroyed. Seeing that he had no chance against them, he decided it was time to leave. He made a quick promise to Kiba that they will meet again before laughing like crazy. The group watched him flee the battlefield before finishing off the rest. Once it was over, Issei look around with an expression of worries.

"Where's Asia!?"

"She's downstairs, this way" Raynare shouted leading the group into the basement. Before long they finally reach the bottom and saw an unconscious Asia chained to a glowing light green cross which was standing on top of an altar. In front of her was Dohnaseek ready to finish the ritual as a group of priests stood guard before the altar.

"Asia!" Issei shouted.

His voice stirs the sleeping nun causing her to open her eyes, "Issei..."

"I must admit", the male fallen angel came down the stair, "I'm surprise you defeated the priests so quickly, but it's too late. Soon her Sacred Gear will be mine and I will finally have the power to heal myself."

"What!?" Issei shouted.

"So that's what he was after" Kiba muttered.

Tron analyzed the area and discover a way to foil the ritual. He turned to Don to give a certain look which made him reach to the side of his visor. Coming out of it was an input device. He quickly inserted it into the Resonance Blaster and activated his visor. On the lens, data codes started to appear and reappear as a sonic pulse forcing the supernatural to cover their ears. Tron, who was unaffected by the pulse along with Stark, took aim at the cross and fired. The blasts didn't harm Asia, but they disrupted the green energy flow.

Seeing the opportunity, Stark fired at the priests breaking their ranks while Don stop the pulse and aimed his Blaster at Asia's chains. The sonic pulse shatters the chain into pieces freeing her from her imprisonment.

"What!?" Dohnaseek managed to say before being blasted into a wall by a sonic blast.

The Devils and Fallen Angels were surprised at what just happen. It just a few seconds the Cons turn the helpless situation around. They would be lying that they weren't highly impress by this. Still, they couldn't help but feel a little upset for them releasing that sonic pulse without warning them. Seeing that she was free, Asia was about to run down the stairs when the male crow emerge from the rubbles.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE IT NO ONE CAN!" Dohnaseek roared before stabbing Asia right through the chest.

Issei used his Promotion to gain the speed of a Knight in order to catch. the falling nun as she coughed out blood, "ASIA!"

She weakly stared at him with a feeble smile, "I-Issei..."

"Stay with me okay! Stay with me!"

"T-thank you... f-for being my... f-friend... and for the fun m-memories"

"...A-Asia" Issei whispered sounding like he was ready to break.

"P-Please... k-keep being y-y-y-you..." she was able to say before passing. Issei scream in agony as tears slid down his face.

"How foolish, a nun that view a Devil as a friend" Dohnaseek mocked as he cross his arms.

Issei glared at him with great rage, "BASTARD!"

Issei tried to punch the man, but he avoided the punch and roundhouse kick in into a wall. "Foolish boy. You are far to inexperience to defeat me even with your Sacred Gear. It wouldn't be much of a fight."

"Dohnaseek!", Tron called out to the male crow, "You want a fight, fight a true warrior."

Dohnaseek was about to laugh at his claim when he notice the strange look in his eyes. A fierce determination that burns brighter than the sun itself and a unbreakable will. Also, he sensed an extreme amount of confident in his skills. The male Fallen Angel never thought he would see such eyes nor spirit in today time. The eyes and spirit of a true warrior.

Intrigue by this revelation, the smirking Dohnaseek accepted, "Very well then."

Tron noticed the fleeing priests heading for the stairs, "Don, Stark eradicate them!"

"Acknowledge" Stark said as both he and Don pursue the priests.

The three female crows decided to follow the priests as well since they own them a little pay back. Kalawarner was planning on staying to assist Tron, but the look in his eyes told her to stay out of it. As much she wanted to make Dohnaseek pay, she couldn't find the strength to overcome the weight of Tron's eyes and went after the priests. Koneko and Kiba decided to follow them after picking up Issei and the corpse of Asia leaving Tron to face Dohnaseek alone.

Dohnaseek dive straight towards with his light blue spear, but Tron rolled to the side to avoid it. Tron then charge forward delivering a series of sword slashes. Dohnaseek blocked each of the swings, sadly he failed to notice the incoming punch to the face. He slid back a little by the amount of power from the punch. He rubbed his jaw a little until he saw an incoming stab which he flew back to avoid it just in time.

Soon the clashes of the sword and spear echoed throughout the basement from the two countering each other blow by blow. Dohnaseek tried to roundhouse kick him a couple of times, but Tron block it with his forearms and push it aside. It wasn't long until Tron began to overpower him with his ruthless fighting style. Truth be told, he wasn't even taking the crow seriously enough. His years of combat experience made the Fallen Angel's moves easy to read. Tron quickly grab one of his wrists and raise his sword high. Dohnaseek screamed in pain calling of his light spear grabbing his upper right arm. He groaned in anger seeing how a mere human was able to cut off his arm with ease before being kick straight into the wall.

Dohnaseek shook his head and glared in frustration, _"How is this possible!? No human is capable of such strength and skills at his age! Just what the hell is he!?"_

He quickly summoned his light spear and flew over to him blinded by his own rage. Tron swung his sword shattering the tip of the spear widening the eyes of the crow. Tron grabbed the left arm and slice it right off. Dohnaseek step back in pain then was sent flying in the air by an upper cut to the jaw. The Fallen Angel landed hard on the ground as blood from his missing limbs began to pour out.

He was about to get up to run, but he was push down by the weight of Tron's foot on his chest. "Trying to flee coward?"

Dohnaseek glared at him, "Damn you! Why did you interfere!?"

"Thwarting the plan of your master."

"What!?"

"I know that you are only here on Kokabiel's orders and you want to start a war with the Factions. I have to say it is quite flaw."

"Flaw!? You have no idea what you are talking about!" the crow retorted.

"I do actually; even if this war rekindles you are forgetting a minor detail... the humans." Dohnaseek stared at him bewilder what he meant by the petty humans. "By sparking this war you are exposing the humans to a whole new world. Instead of fighting a minor number of foes you will be facing the entire population of the planet. You may think you are superior, but they possess the technology to counteract your magic. Also, they possess the great ability to learn."

"Learn what?"

"Learning all your secrets including the Sacred Gear. When they learn the true might of the Sacred Gear and their current wielders, they will train them to fight against you. You will be facing an onslaught of Sacred Gear wielders and bringing the end of your kind and the other factions."

Dohnaseek's eyes widen at the revelation. The human population is much greater than any of the Three Factions combine. If they learn their secrets and ways they would be unstoppable. No... He refused to believe that these weaklings can pose a threat to his kind.

"YOU'RE WRONG! YOU ARE TOTALLY WRONG!"

"How pathetic" Tron muttered before slicing off Dohnaseek's head.

Tron called off his weapons when he felt a loud boom from above and hurried upstairs. Upon arriving he saw that Rias and Akeno had arrives as her peerage surround the three Fallen Angels. Don and Stark stood behind them watching the scene. Rias heard the steps and glance over her shoulder to see Tron who was okay. This brought a smile of relief on her face before changing it to a neutral expression. She began explaining their suppose crimes for causing trouble in her territory and harming her servant and their punishment was death.

Rias was about to eliminate the three females when Tron grab her wrist. The redhead stared with wide eyes in shock at his action. "What are you doing!?"

"Stopping you from making a careless decision."

"You can't be serious Tron! It's because of them that Asia is dead!"

The Gladiator glared at the Pawn, "Have you forgotten what you heard before we came in here?"

Issei look to the side along with Koneko and Kiba while Rias and Akeno were left confuse. The Decepticons couldn't believe that the three Devils have already forgotten what they heard from the conversation with Dohnaseek and the female Fallen Angels. Tron let go of Rias' wrist and continued to speak to the Pawn.

"Do you actually think that this Asia will be happy or be at peace with you allowing innocent blood to be spill?"

"Shut up! You don't know her!"

"You're right I don't, but from what I can tell she isn't the kind of person that want you to do this."

"What do you mean!?"

"You're an idiot Issei!" Tron growled growing annoy at how oblivious Issei was. "This Asia see you as a kind being despite being a Devil, not some heartless monster. By allowing Rias to kill these Fallen Angels, you are breaking her heart, betraying what she thought about you. If she saw you do this then she will be afraid of you. Do you really think that this is what she want for you?"

His words broke through the pervert's rage seeing the truth before his eyes. Asia would never want this, killing people to avenge her. It's not in her nature instead she would forgive them. His fists slowly open as the last bit of rage vanishes from his body.

Tron turned to the Fallen Angels who were surprise at his action, "Return to your master and explain everything to him. He shall be the one to judge you not us."

"You're... letting us live? Why!?" Kalawarner demanded.

"It's not my place to pass judgement on you. Also, I don't kill the innocent." He nodded to Don who then tossed over a small chip to the bluenette, "This has the recording of the conversation with Dohnaseek for evidence."

"Why are you doing this!?" Kalawarner asked after gazing at the chip for a moment.

"You have the right for a fair trial and that chip will provide the edge you need. No being should be denied the right for one and they are allowed a chance to explain themselves."

"But Tron..." Rias started before shutting up by the glare from the Gladiator.

"Silence Rias. Even though you are the ruler of this territory, you do not have the right to pass judgement on another kind. Also, you fail to see the possible consequences of taking this course of action. If you want coldly execute them then you have kill me first."

Rias struggled to understand what Tron meant and why he was defending the crows. Staring into his eyes she could easily tell that he was no backing down from this. She wonders why he was willing to go so far over this. Meanwhile, Kalawarner stared at him with disbelief with a light blush appearing on her cheeks. The man before her was defending her and her sisters despite working with another Faction. A warm sensation travels through her body seeing the Gladiator in a whole new light.

"Now go!"

Within a second, the three flew into the air passing through the holes in the ceilings. The Devils watch awe struck to see how willingly Tron let them go without any price. The bluenette took one last glance at the Gladiator and softly mutter two words before leaving.

"Thank you."

Tron heard her and slightly nod. He turned to the Heiress who was still bewildered from what happen. "You will take care of this?"

Rias snap out of her thoughts and nodded, "Y-yes."

"Good. Don, Stark we're leaving" Tron ordered and they followed leaving the Devils with Asia's corpse and their heads fill with many questions.

* * *

The next day in the afternoon, Tron was sitting drinking a bottle of water while Rias was simply having a cup of tea. Tron waited for Rias to say something about last night, but she haven't yet. Guess she is still confuse about what he meant by consequences of her actions.

He placed his drink down catching the Heiress' attention, "You're still confused about what I meant last night?"

Rias gently place her tea down and nodded, "Yes, I don't understand why you let them go. You killed the man responsible, but you left his lackeys alive, why?"

Tron closed his eyes for a minute before crossing his arms, "Tell me Rias, what is your definition of justice?"

Rias blinked not understanding the question, "What do you mean?"

"What is your definition of justice? How do you punish the unjust?"

"Well..." Rias placed a finger on her cheek as she thought about it carefully. "Those who breaks the laws, contracts, or harm innocent beings."

"Okay, but how do you determine that?"

"By seeing the evident."

"The evident being presented to you or the evident you find yourself?"

"Huh? What does that supposed to mean?"

"For the male Fallen Angel, Dohnaseek, death was his punishment for his crimes even if we kept him alive. The other three were nothing more than mere Pawns that he used to get what he want. I pretty sure that Koneko, Kiba and Issei informed you about what they heard from the conversation between them, correct?"

Rias nodded yes to him. In the aftermath of the battle, her three servants informed her about how the three females were nothing more than disposable tools for his answered some of her questions and to why Tron let them live. Still, she wonders why Tron asked if she was inform about that.

"While your kind may sleep easy with executing used lackeys, I do not." His expression turns extremely serious causing the Heiress to be startle. "Blindly, orderly killing those who have been used by another scheme is not justice, that's just simple thirst for blood. You can't go around killing all those who were force to cause you harm. The world isn't black and white, it is full of gray. You need understand there more to things than meet the eyes. Also, you can't assume that everything will work out in the end."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's think about last night, say that you kill them, what do you think will happen?"

"Umm... a congratulation for stopping a group of rogue Fallen Angels?" she replied.

"Perhaps if they were all rogue, but they weren't. To you, it doesn't mean anything, but to the Fallen Angel Faction it means a lot more. They won't care much for a rogue, but the ones who are innocent they will."

"What?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"Think about it, a High Class Devil murders three innocent Fallen Angels in cold blood just because they were there. The people will seek justice for the Devil's crime, but the Devils will see it as justice in their eyes. What will happen between the two sides?"

Rias placed a finger on her chin to think about it before realizing the outcome, "It will cause fighting between the two Factions."

"Correct and the worst possible outcome will be a war between the two sides" Tron explained seeing the shock of revelation in the Heiress' eyes. He just prevented her from starting a potential war between the Devils and Fallen Angels. Her selfish actions could have led to her kind to shrink in smaller numbers or become extinct.

Feeling how stupid she was, she slaps herself, "I am just an idiot."

"We all make mistakes Rias, no being is perfect." The Heiress looks up at him with wide eyes. "Most beings would probably kill them if they were in your shoes. Remember this as an important lesson for you as leader for your peerage, think of all possibly outcomes before making a decision and every decision we make have consequences. You must bear the weight of those decisions no matter what happen."

Rias blinked at the tone of his voice and grew curious, "It sounds like you have experience of being a leader?"

"I have" he replied before shutting his eyes remembering the past of being the Decepticons' leader and before that. He open his eyes up to see a small smirk on her face, "What?"

"Nothing... It just it was nice to learn a little piece about you for a change."

"Whatever you say" Tron answered with a shrug while Rias continued to look at the Gladiator.

Rias got up and went right over to him taking a seat on his right. Before he could ask, the red head leaned her head against his shoulder and placing her left hand over his right. Tron's face turn lightly pink along with Rias, but the key difference between them was that Rias has a smile on her face.

"W-what are you doing!?" Tron managed to say.

Rias snuggle her head more into his shoulder increasing his blush, "I don't know... I just felt like it."

"That's not a concrete answer!"

"I know, but... I can't really explain it, but the way spoke just made me want to do it."

"I don't understand."

"Me either", she replied before look up to his eyes, "Do you want me to stop?"

Tron was about to answered her when his mouth refused to open. In his mind he wanted her to stop, but his soul and, what the humans call, heart didn't. For some strange reason, he felt at... peace. Just recently, he's been getting a strange feeling in his chest and it was getting stronger each passing day. He couldn't understand why or how he feels this way. All he knows that it only happen when he is around Rias.

He looked the other way making the Heiress blink a little, "No... It's just that I'm not use to it."

While Tron was arguing with himself on why he said that, Rias grew a smile of satisfactory. She remembered when Sona told her that Stark said that he never had a girlfriend along with his friends. This made Rias more interested in the Gladiator and the same could be said for Akeno for the DJ player. Tron is the only man she ever grew feelings for. He was so different and he treated her like a person instead of some high figure. His innocence was so cute that it makes her want to clomp him.

She made a bold move by intertwining her fingers with his freezing the Gladiator in his place. He looks down to see her peaceful face accelerating his heart beats. Tron knew his human body is causing all of these unknown feelings inside of him. He never felt like this back when he was a Cybertronian and it was getting out of control. He ordered Stark to investigate into this when he had the time and so far he found nothing to help him. Things got more complicated when his body just moved by itself.

 _"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"_ he shouted inside his head because of the position he was in.

Somehow his hand lock the intertwine fingers as his head rested on Rias. The Heiress was shock to feel the sudden action by the Gladiator, but she gracefully accepted it. Tron tried to tell his body to move, but his heart was overpowering his mind and slowly getting comfortable. It was quiet between the two making it like their own personal heaven until...

"Buchou I'm here!"

The two blinked back to reality facing the door to see Issei. The Pawn saw how close the two were and a dark thundercloud hang over him as he fell to his knees cursing life. Realizing his position, the red Tron scooched away mentally questioning his actions while Rias mentally pouted at her Pawn's timing. Once things settle, Rias began explaining to Issei about the pieces in the Peerage system when he asks about the number of pieces. Rias explained that Issei took all eight of her Pawn pieces making him her only Pawn. She then continued boasting him to strive to become the mightiest Pawn which gave him a huge amount of confident. Tron rolled his eyes at this in annoyance knowing deep within Issei's head that he will only strive to be it only to achieve a harem. Tron look over at the Heiress seeing her sigh knowing that her cheering up just made the Pawn more determine to gain a harem.

"I need to stop doting you on like this, or our newest member is going to get jealous."

Issei blinked at what she said, "Jealous?" Tron pointed behind him to show Asia who was dress in Kuoh Academy uniform and was on the brink of shedding tears.

"A-Asia!?" the Pawn stuttered while standing up.

"Of course. Miss Rias- I mean, Rias-Buchou is quite pretty. S-so Issei, you _would_ come to like her, wouldn't you?" The young blond grasp her heads and shook her head to the sides, "No, no! I can't afford to think like that!"

"Don't worry Asia, he's all yours." Her statement brought confusion to the nun. Rias lightly giggled before gazing over to Tron who raise an eyebrow at her gaze, _"Beside I already have someone I'm interested in."_

Asia noticed her gaze at Tron and brought great relief knowing that her King is interested in someone else. Soon Koneko and Kiba came into the club and greeted everybody then Don and Akeno who brought a trolley with a cake. Tron look at Don and easily tell that Akeno force him to help her bake it. The two Cons still do not understand why these two are acting like this towards them nor to why they wanted to spend so much time with them. Questions for another time, since the club was going to celebrate their newest member.

The group was about to dig in when a knock stop them. Rias blinked in surprise because she wasn't expecting any visitors today and Sona was busy with something else. "Come in."

From the other side of the door and coming was none other than Stark. "Sorry for the interruption, but Tron you have some visitors."

"Visitors?" he raise an eyebrow.

"Yes", he then gestured his hand from the doorway, "Come on in."

The ORC Club grew curious to whom it was and the Devils wonder if it someone the Cons knew. Coming into the room were none other the three Fallen Angels from last night. The Devils were about to get ready for battle when Tron gave the sign to hold. The Devils look at Rias who nodded them to stand down. Stark excused himself seeing that he had no purpose here. Raynare and Mittelt noticed Don and seductively wave to him causing Akeno and Koneko to stand beside him and glare at the crows.

The eldest of the three walk over with her arms underneath her bosoms, "Nice to see you again, Tron Omega."

"Kalawarner... I'm surprise to see you this soon."

"Oh~? Did you miss little old me that much?" she teases while batting her eye seductively.

"What do you want crow?" Rias demanded angrily. Her eyebrow twitched in disapproval at the crow's behavior towards Tron.

Kalawarner noticed the angry red head, "Relax princess. I'm just talking to Tronny-kun here."

The nickname she gave him made Rias' eyebrow twitched once again, "You can do it without sounding like a whore."

The bluenette's eyebrow twitch at the insult while she glared at the red head, "Watch it brat, don't make me go over there and slice you open myself."

"Go ahead and try" Rias said raising her hand to conjure her Power of Destruction.

Kalawarner summoned a yellow light spear, "Very well-"

"Enough!", Tron ordered flinching the two of them along with the other supernatural, "Both of you stand down now."

"But Tron-kun!" Rias pleaded.

"I said STAND DOWN!" he roared making the supernatural sweat a little at his tone. No matter how many times Rias heard that tone, she never cease to sweat from it. The two glared at each other for a brief second before calling over their powers.

"Now then... Kalawarner, tell me why you and your friends are here?"

Kalawarner reached into her breasts causing the Cons and Kiba to look away while Issei drool in excitement. Tears formed around Asia's eyes, jealous at the size of the Fallen Angel's breast. Coming out of there was a letter with the symbol of the Grigori.

"This is from our leader, Azazel. He wanted us to give this to you" she explained giving it to the Gladiator.

Tron grabbed the letter and swiftly open it. Reading it quickly, his eyes widen a little at the content catching Rias immediate attention. Tron look at the three Fallen Angels with a face of shock, "You can't be serious?"

Kalawarner smirked and shook her head, "Nope and we gladly accept."

"What does the letter say, Tron-kun?" Rias asked worried from the tone the crow answered.

Tron took a deep breath and read aloud the text.

 _"Dear Unknown Warriors and Devils,_

 _On behalf of the Grigori and myself, we thank you for stopping Dohnaseek's plan. We wish to apologies to the owners of the Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing for the actions of a rogue Fallen Angel and to the Gremory Clan for disturbing the peace in your territory. We, the Grigori, came to an agreement for Fallen Angels Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. They will assist the Gremory Clan as punishment for their involvements in this scheme. Also for the unknown warriors, for convincing them to come back to explain their crimes and providing evidence of the ordeal, they shall be your personal maids as your reward. I hope you love it._

 _Leader of Grigori,_

 _Azazel"_

The Devils' jaws drop hearing the letter. They faced the Fallen Angels who hate the idea of assisting the Devils as punishment, but love the idea of being personal maids to the Cons. Issei cursed the Heavens at the Cons' luck of getting personal maids while Rias, Akeno, and Koneko glared at the crows.

Tron folded the letter and put in his back pocket, "Very well then, who do you want to serve?" The group looks at the Gladiator who has his arms cross waiting for crows' answers.

"I'm sorry, but what?" Raynare asked making sure she heard him right.

"Who do you want to serve? You only have two options here because Stark is not interested in one. He views it as an obstacle in his research. So who shall it be?" His words made them flinch in surprise once again. He was offering them a choice to pick who they want to serve. Any normal male would take the one they want without a second thought. Hearing his offer, piques their interest of becoming their personal maids even more.

"I want to be Don-kun's maid" Raynare answered giving the silent teen a wink.

"Me too!" Mittelt answered.

"Very well and you, Kalawarner?" Tron asked. His answer was her coming towards him then wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body against his. Her action force Tron to spread his arms out while his face lights like a candle.

"Come now, Tronny-kun, you should know the answer already" she said with a sexy tone. She bend her left leg up pressing her chest forward while making a cute innocent face, "Just tell me what to do and I shall do it, my Master~."

Before he could answer, someone yank him away from her with great force. It was none other than Rias who held his right arm with both hands and pressing her breast against it.

"Knock it off!"

"Knock what off? I'm just getting acquainted with my new Master, where's the harm in that?" Kalawarner smirked knowing she's one step closer in claiming him. Rias gave an intense glare at her causing Kalawarner to do the same causing some sparks between them.

Raynare went over to Don and batted her eyes, "I'm here to serve you Master Don. Don't be afraid to punish me _severely_."

"If I be good, will you take me for sweets!?" Mittelt pleaded with cute puppy dog face.

Don was about to give a sign when he felt two sudden dark aura close to him. He shifted his head to see one of the sources was Akeno with an evil grin, ready to obliterate Raynare to ashes. The other was Koneko who was ready to beat the living crap out of the blond Fallen Angel.

"Listen well you naughty crow, the one who will be punish by Don-kun is me, so how about you fly back home to your nest?" the sadist happily threaten.

"Sorry Devil, but I'm here to stay. Beside", she flew right past the Devils and wraps her arms around Don's neck from behind. She lifted herself up a little to bring her head close to his from the right side, "Don-kun here is my type of guy. Strong, silent, mysterious~... It makes him sssooo intoxicating. I wonder though, what will happen when I break his shell?"

Don was about to yank out of Raynare's grasp when Akeno wrapped her arms around in front. The Queen pressed her body as much as she can while staring at the Fallen Angel, "Sorry Raynare, but I'm the one who is going to break his shell."

"No I am."

"No I am."

As the two ebony hair girls glared at each other, the Lolis were in a glaring contest of their own.

"...Don-chan only take me to get sweets, you go find somebody else you gothic crow."

"Back off shorty! I'm the only one whose Don-chan is taking to get sweets."

"...No I am."

"No I am!"

One the sidelines while Asia and Kiba didn't seem to mind, but Issei did. Witnessing the three catfights he fell to his knees with a huge thunderstorm cloud raining down on him. He cursed the two Kings for being so damn lucky at having girls fighting over them, especially Don who had four. Asia went to the brown hair teen and tried to comfort him.

Having enough of this, Tron pulled his arm away from Rias and cleared his throat to gain the Fallen Angels' attention, "Alright then let me make a few things clear. I do not tolerate laziness. Each of you work to prove your usefulness to us."

"What do we have to do?" Raynare asked.

"Like in the letter, you will be assisting Rias and her Peerage with their contracts, hunting strays and etc. Also, since you have nowhere else to go you three will be moving in with us. I'll explain more of your new duties later." Tron then grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down an address then he handed it to Kalawarner, "Here's the address to our home. Go gather your belongings and meet us there."

"Oh we will Master~" Kalawarner said sweetly before leaving the room with her comrades.

Tron turned to the Heiress knowing that he was going to regret this, "Rias... I need a favor."

She blinked at his request, "What kind of a favor?"

" _*Sigh*_ I need your help to enroll both Raynare and Mittelt here along with a teaching job for Kalawarner."

"Um... Why?"

"It is easier to have them here then coming into the school every single day."

Thinking about it for a moment, Rias saw the logic in enrolling the crows here than coming in everyday creating unnecessary problems for them. A ding echoed in her head seeing a perfect opportunity, "Okay, but what's in it for me?"

" _*Sigh*_... Name your... price" he groaned regrettably.

Hearing those three words cause an explosion of joy to erupt inside her. She had numerous ideas in her head, but couldn't decide which one. She softly smile at the Gladiator making him stare at her weirdly, "I let you know what I want later, but for now let us resume our welcoming party for our newest member."

As the group dig into the cake, a Green wing Macaw parrot was sitting on a tree branch gazing upon the ORC Club.

"That was a good final episode... As if" said a man surrounded by 15 ladies looking at a magical orb showing the ORC Club eating the cake. His eyes focus on attention on Rias who was trying to feed Tron. "Soon you will be mine my dear."

* * *

 **There you go, the Cons demonstrated their weaponry to the supernatural world and Riser made a brief appearance. It won't be long until Tron and Riser come face to face. I have a couple of announcements. With the amount of reviews response, Asia will be paired with Issei seeing how many of you pointed out some good points. Optimus will make an appearance, but not for a while.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion, Burent (Complete)**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella, Ni, Li (Complete)**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Familiar**

A couple days passed since the church incident and Asia was fitting in quite well with the group. Thanks to Rias, she enrolled her into Kuoh Academy as a 2nd year student and influence Issei's parents to let her live with them. The Fallen Angels were also fitting in... figuratively speaking. Raynare was enrolled as a 3rd year student and Mittelt became a 1st year student. For Kalawarner, she was hired as a biology teacher. Like wildfire, it didn't take them long to be build a reputation among the class thanks to their looks.

Though at school they were fine, but at the Occult Club it was different. Each of the Fallen Angel developed a rivalry with the Devils over their common interest. Raynare started to flirt with Don making Akeno increase her flirting as well trying to gain his attention. Mittelt and Koneko were competing for their seat on Don's lap. Rias has been more clingy to Tron since Kalawarner began showing her affections to her new master. The Cons could tell this was going to take a while for them to get along and they had to ensure they don't kill each other.

In present time in the Student Council room, the 3rd year students were relaxing as they waited for the rest of the members. Stark and Tsubaki were having a chess match while Sona watches them. It was a close match between the two and it was Tsubaki's turn. She moved her black Rook up taking out Stark's white Bishop. Stark counters by attacking her Knight with his Pawn.

"Hmm" Tsubaki hummed studying the board carefully. She saw that Stark was close to promoting a Pawn and his defensive was holding. She brought her Rook back to prevent his Pawn from promoting. Sadly, she fell for Stark's trap.

Stark used his Queen to knock out her Pawn that was defending her King, "Checkmate."

The two glasses wearing Devils blinked at his declaration before turning to the board seeing that he actually won. His Queen not only put her in check, his Queen was covered by his Bishop and he blocked any attempts to knock his Queen out.

"Well played Stark-san. You led me to believe that you were aiming for a promotion, but you were actually forcing me to castle my King by confusing me with unorthodox moves allowing you to use your Queen to get into position to checkmate me."

"It was quite a challenge Tsubaki. You never let up in your assault and defensive which made it quite difficult to counter. You do live up to your title of being the second best player in Kuoh."

Tsubaki's cheeks turn slightly pink and shifted her gaze to the left, "T-thank you Stark-san."

Stark titled his head in confusion and was about to ask what's wrong when the sliding of a door open, "Kaichou, I gather everyone."

The 3rd years look at the door to see the rest of the Council with Saji leading them.

"Thank you Saji" Sona thanked as she stood up with Tsubaki not too far behind.

Stark glanced at the fellow members before turning back to the president, "What's the occasion Sona?"

"It's time to get my servants their familiar, but we have to make a little stop first."

* * *

"Familiar?" Issei blinked.

"Yes Issei", Rias replied with the members of the Occult Club around her. She then lifted a hand where a cartoonish bat appears in a puff of smoke. "This is my familiar. We Devils rely on them to pass flyers and retrieve information."

"This one is mine" Akeno said before conjuring up her familiar which was a small oni.

"Here's mine" Koneko said holding Shiro. The white feline leaps out of her master's hands and went over to Don. The silent teen kneeled down extending an arm to allow Shiro to climb up it.

"Aww" Asia said seeing how cute it was how Shiro rubbed her head against Don's cheek with affection.

"Animals sure love you, don't they Don-chan?" Mittelt said. She was wearing Kuoh Academy female outfit along with Raynare. Kalawarner was wearing a black skirt with a long sleeve button down shirt and a black business jacket.

Don nodded to her before going over to Koneko to give back Shiro. Coming out from the window were a pair black blurs. The two soar around the room before landing near the window edge. Issei was about to shoo them away when he heard a purring stopping him for a brief moment. Climbing up the window was a black jaguar startling both Issei and Asia while everybody else remain the same. The two watch the crows and jaguar went straight towards Don which the silent teen responded by petting them.

Issei's mouth drop as a result, "He has 3 familiars already!?"

Akeno giggled at the Pawn's expression catching his attention as well, "Actually Issei, they're not familiars. They're just ordinary animals. The jaguar is name Ravage, the crow with the gold trims is Buzzsaw and the other crow is call Laserbeak."

During his time at the club, Don fully introduced his comrades to the group. They started out being suspicious of them, but they slowly started to trust them. Laserbeak and Buzzsaw somehow got along with Akeno despite trying to bit off her fingers at first. Ravage form an interesting relation with Koneko. He sniffed her from all sides sensing something different about her before fully accepting what she was. Soon the two would be seen together either waiting for the others at the club or be taking a nap together.

Issei's eyes widen a little along with Asia hearing that Don's pets were just regular animals. Issei turned his attention back to Don and softly whispered, "I guess the emo kind have all the weird pets."

Sadly for him, Don's little friends heard him and attack. Ravage pinned him to the ground with eyes of fury and bloodthirsty growl while the crows circle over his head before landing next to his head. The crows landed close enough to be able to peck Issei's eyes.

"A word of advice Issei, don't belittle Don in front his friends here or they will kill you" Tron informed before Don patted his knee to bring them back over to him. As the Pawn got up he felt a pair of dark aura directly aimed at him. He forcibly turns his head to see the ebony hair pair.

"Ara ara Issei, what did you call my Donny-kun?" Akeno threatens with a devilish smile causing the Pawn to sweat nervously.

"Yes... What did you call my master?" Raynare threatens as well with the same kind of threating smile as Akeno.

"Um", Asia interrupted hoping to prevent her sempais from hurting Issei, "so how do we obtain one of these familiars?"

"Well, you see..." Rias was interrupted by a sudden knocking. The club turned to the door revealing the entire Student Council.

"Excuse us."

"Sona, why are you here?" Rias asked.

"I know you were thinking your servants their familiars, but sadly I was thinking of doing the same" Sona explained.

"Eh?" Issei gasped in surprise.

"Are you really that ignorant?" Tron asked as he cross his arms. "Stark here knows about the supernatural and wasn't a part of the Occult Club, didn't it occur to you that they were more Devils here?"

Issei gaze an 'um' face stating that it didn't causing Tron to roll his eyes. Stark coughed a little to gain the attention of his master.

"Unfortunately Tron, Issei entire consciousness is preoccupied with lustful thoughts of obtaining a harem that it lacks the processing power to put things together or make any type of assumptions. Asking him to think would be asking a beast not to feast."

"Excellent analysis as always Stark" Tron complimented him after Issei went to the corner to sulk.

"Um... Nice to meet you" Asia said with a bow.

"You must be Asia Argento, Rias' new Bishop" Sona smiled causing the Rias to blink.

"How did you know that?"

"Stark-san here told me."

Rias look at the one eye scientist, "How did you know?"

"It's not hard to calculate the most suitable piece for her. She has no combat skills which eliminate the potential of her becoming a Pawn, Rook and Knight. Since you already have a Queen that only leaves the Bishop left and it is the only logical piece to use for her."

The ORC club, minus Tron and Don, were impressed how easily Stark figure out what piece Asia was. Issei got back up to hear that Saji was one of Sona's pawns. Saji paid no attention to him and went to introduce himself to Asia with a handshake. Issei responded by taking his hand gripping it extremely hard making Saji groan a little. Saji apply the same amount of force making Issei groan and the two were soon competing with each other to see who would let go first.

Having enough of this, Tron pounded the two Pawns on the heads so hard that their faces went straight to the floor. The two wince in pain before gazing upon the King of Power who has annoyed expression on. "Stop your pointless bickering now or I'll allow Ravage to feast upon you, understood?"

The Pawns glance at the jaguar who was licking his lips. The two began to sweat bullets and quickly saluted to the Gladiator, "Aye sir!"

"You sure know how to put them in their place, Tron-sama~" Kalawarner chuckled. One of Rias' eyebrow twitch making Sona softly chuckle at her childhood friend's jealousy.

Tron sigh for a moment to calm down before shifting his attention to the Kings, "So how are you two going to settle this dilemma since neither of you can do a Rating Game?"

"Simple, we will settle this like high schoolers, with sports!"

The Cons look at the two Devil Heiresses knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

 _*Next Day*_

The next at the tennis court many students have gather to see the match between Rias and Akeno against Sona and Tsubaki. Each them wore tennis uniforms attracting almost all the males in the school. Rias's uniform was a bright pink while Akeno was bright yellow. Sona and Tsubaki wore white sleeveless shirts with different color skirts; pink for Sona and green for Tsubaki.

The rest of the ORC and student council were behind the fence while the Cons were inside with Reya as the referee. The Cons could feel the lustful and perverted desires in the air with Issei among them, but couldn't understand why. The girls were just wearing simple tennis uniforms that all then again humans are known to be complicating creatures.

Rias started the first serve and a uproar of perverted cheers echo the area. While the crowd was trance by the beauty and skills of the four, Tron detected the abnormal speed of the tennis ball. He recalled his match with the tennis club a while back and saw the difference in speed showing that Rias used her Devil's strength during her serve. Sona responded with the same level of strength to hit it right back the came Akeno and Tsubaki.

Tron growled in annoyance and shifted his attention to Don. The surveillance chief acknowledge turning to his faithful companion who was sitting on top of the fence on the other side. His visor sent a message to him. Laserbeak nodded to him and waited for the right moment. Rias was about to serve again when Laserbeak swop in to grab it. The Devils' eyes follow the crow where he drops the ball right into Tron's hand.

"This match is over" Tron declared as he walked towards the court causing an uproar from the crowd, especially the males.

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah!"

"You're not the referee!"

"You don't have the damn right to say it is over!"

Tron gave an intense glare shutting up the entire crowd at once, "Do you really think it is wise to defy **me**?"

In less than second the entire crowd ran as fast as they could leaving the ORC and Student Council behind. Rias was surprised to hear Tron raise his voice since he only does it when he gets annoy, but she knew that men staring at her wouldn't cause him to do that. So what got him mad?

"Tron-kun, why did you-" she was cut short by a bop on the head causing the supernatural to blink, but Kalawarner quickly smirked in enjoyment.

Akeno was about to go over to her King when she was bop on the head by Don. The group was surprise to see that the two Great Ladies of Kuoh were bopped on the head like children. No male would even dare do such a thing, but Tron and Don dared. Issei got extremely mad at them for hurting the Great Ladies and was about get in there when Laserbeak and Buzzsaw swoop down to prevent him. The crows glared at the pervert forcing him to back off.

"Ara Donny-kun, why?" Akeno said in a phony tone. This was the first time Don actually hit her and it stir her masochist greatly. The way he did without a second thought in such an emotionless matter makes her feel all tingly inside. Also, the amount of force he put into it made her spine shivers in excitement. She really needs to get him in a room alone with her as soon as possible.

Raynare noticed her rival's tone and a dark aura surround her body, _"I won't let you have him that easily bat!"_

Akeno noticed Raynare's hatred and decided to tease her. She quickly wraps her arms around Don's neck pressing her body against his and wrapped a leg around one of his. She looks back at the Fallen Angel with a giggle which also said 'go ahead and try'. Don broke free and stared at the sadist questioning why she did that for.

"Oww, what was that for Tron-kun?" Rias asked while rubbing her head with small tears forming.

"For being so foolish! Are you trying to expose yourselves among the humans? That was extremely careless of you Rias!"

"Tron-kun, we can simply-"

"It doesn't matter if you can wipe their memories or not, displaying your powers to them was extremely childish of you!"

"I agree with Tron" Stark replied catching everyone attention as he walk over to Sona and Tsubaki. "Displaying your abilities so freely and without concern was incredibly foolish. I must say Sona, I expected you of all people to keep your Devil's pride intact, but it would seem I underestimated your control over it."

Sona's face turned deep crimson realizing that she allowed her own pride to take control. She always kept herself in a professional manner not allowing the slightest chance for her emotions to take control. The level of embarrassment she felt of Stark seeing her pride take over was greater than her sister's expressive love.

"You two will discuss it with clearer heads and ensure that it is a private match, do I make myself clear?" Tron ordered at the kings who nodded in agreement. "Good, I'll be back at the club with Don waiting."

"You're not joining us?" Rias asked.

"This is your battle not mine and you can handle this with your own strength."

Rias blinked at his words and watch him walk away with Don and the Fallen Angels. Raynare and Mittelt gave a teasing giggle at their rivals who responded with glares. Kalawarner gave a mocking grin at the redhead, but she fail to notice it since she still trying to wrap around what Tron said. Not many people put much faith in her strength except for her Peerage and family. Hearing from Tron caused her lips to curve upwards knowing that Tron believes in her.

"I have some important work to do Sona, so please excuse me" Stark informed the Student Council president.

"Okay, I see you later."

* * *

Later on, the ORC had won the match in dodgeball and now they were clear to go to the familiar forest. Before they left, Rias asked if anything happen with the Fallen Angels. Tron responded that he and Don simply played chess the entire time while Mittelt and Raynare were petting Don's pets and Kalawarner was grading papers. This was a relief for her along with Akeno and Koneko. The three knew that they would not be seduce so easily, but they couldn't help worrying that the crows may try something.

Akeno created the magic circle to transport the club to the forest. A couple of seconds later, the group were transported into a dark spooky forest.

"Hello there!" a new voice called for them. The group look up to see a man wearing casual standing on a tree branch, but his style resembles much of a Pokémon Trainer. He leaped down from the "I'm Towji, the familiar master."

"Greetings Towji, I'm here to have my newest servants obtain their familiar" Rias explained.

Towji began bragging about his ability of finding the perfect familiar for people. While the supernatural were listening, Tron and Don exchange glances wondering if he had a few screw loose in his head. A screech came along interrupting Towji's speech making everyone look around to find the source. Looking up to the tree, they saw an orange bird with golden trimmings and yellow eyes. It was a beautiful bird drawing the attention of group especially the familiar master.

"Incredible! I thought one will never come out!"

"Um, what kind of familiar is that Towji?" Asia asked curiously.

"That's my young friend is a phoenix. An extremely rare familiar that rarely ever show their faces."

While the rest were busy admiring the bird, Rias frown when she heard the word 'phoenix' and look down. Her sudden mood change caught the attention of the Gladiator.

"Is something the matter Rias?"

Rias blinked out of her stump and shook her head, "N-no, it's nothing... nothing..."

Tron was still unconvinced, but he respected her decision since it was not his business to intrude.

Issei smirked and made a victory pose, "Okay! I'm catching that familiar!" He started to run up to it only to be greeted by a fireball to face. The Pawn fell on his back screaming in pain while rolling left and right. Asia quickly ran over and activated her Twilight Healing.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention they are extremely picky and if they find you unworthy you'll get a fireball in the face."

"You could have warned me sooner!" Issei shouted at the familiar master after Asia finish healing his face.

Don stared at the phoenix as it did the same. He slowly walks forward catching everyone attention wondering what he was doing. Next he raises an arm out signaling the phoenix to come closer. Asia was about get ready to heal Don, but the little phoenix did not fire a fireball. Instead, it came down and landed on Don's right forearm. Don began stroking it pleasing the mythical bird greatly. Everyone, minus Tron, were shock to see how easily Don connected with the fire bird with no effort at all.

"Amazing... I never thought I will see the day that a phoenix forms a contract" Towji said in awe.

"Ara ara, Donny-kun you sure do have a way with animals" Akeno replied with a hand on her cheek. "Are you going to give him a name?"

Don look at the Queen then back at the bird for a moment before giving her an answer. He poses different hand signs to her. She placed a finger on her chin as she deciphers the signs, "S-U-N-D-O-R... Sundor?"

He nodded in confirmation while the phoenix screeches liking the name.

"That's pretty creative Don-sama. His colors really do look like the sun" Raynare complimented while pressing her chest against his right arm earning her a glare from Akeno.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Tron was about to end it when something appeared before his eyes. He blinked for a second wondering what it was. Soon he grabs his head as a sharp intense pain attack his mind. He quickly grabs the sides of it and groan catching everybody's attention. Rias and Kalawarner immediately went to his side with expression of concern.

"Tron/Master!"

Inside his head, flashes of a large shadowy beast with golden eyes appear in his mind roaring in tremendous rage before engulfing the image with it blue flames. Once it was over, Tron growled as the pain faded leaving his head pounding.

Rias place a hand on his left cheek to bring his face to hers, "Tron, are you okay?"

"*Sigh* I'm fine" he answered before putting one hand down while the other was rubbing his throbbing head.

Kalawarner starts rubbing his head as well hoping to dull the throbbing, "What happen?"

"I... don't know... I had some kind of vison."

"What did you see?" Rias asked.

"It was a large shadowy silhouette that was enraged. It has golden eyes and its voice sounded feminist. It began swing her head around in rage before roaring one more time. Then blue flames appear engulfing the image."

While the Devils and Fallen Angels tried to figure what Tron saw, Towji became pale. _"Golden eyes, female voice, blue flames... It can't be!"_

"Young man", the familiar master called causing Tron to stop rubbing his including Kalawarner, "What did the figure look like?"

"I couldn't make it out, but I think it was a large lizard with wings of some sort."

Towji got even paler as he softly mutter one word, "Tiamat..."

"Who?"

"Tiamat... one of the Five Great Dragon King..." Towji's statement made the supernatural pale except Issei and Asia.

"Wait you mean _the_ Tiamat?" Rias asked in disbelief.

"Tiamat... as in Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon?" Kalawarner said with a little sweat down her face.

"Tiamat as in the Tiamat who rampage around the world occasionally?" Akeno placed a hand over her lips.

"That Tiamat!?" Raynare shouted.

"That will be the one" Towji confirmed making the supernatural become pale.

"Will someone enlighten me to what you guys are talking about?" Tron crosses his arms growing impatient for his answer. The familiar master cleared his throat to answer him.

"Tiamat is one of the few remaining living dragons in this world. She is one of the Five Great Dragon Kings; a high class of power in the dragons' life style. She the first every female dragon to obtain the title of Great Dragon King and her strength is feared by many."

"Okay, so why did I just have a vision of her?"

"It's only happen rarely, but sometimes the will of the forest pick the familiar for the person through a vision. The cause could be all sort of reasons; same goals, same personalities, same powers and etc. It would seem that the forest decided to give you one."

Issei growled in frustration that his sempai was being given a familiar so easily while Tron grew curious. "Hmm..."

"You're not actually thinking of going?" Rias asked.

"So what if I am?"

"You can't just go visit a powerful being without assistance. Let-"

Tron raise a hand prevented her from finishing, "No. You came here to get familiar for your servants, you are needed more with them than with me."

Rias wanted to argue, but she knew he was right. Kalawarner smirked seeing a perfect opportunity to spend some alone time with Tron, "Then allow me to accompany you Master."

"No Kalawarner, you will stay here" Tron ordered making the older Fallen Angel blink in surprise. "I will go see this Tiamat for myself. I rather see for myself what's so mighty about this dragon."

"Aren't you scared?" Kiba asked surprise.

"It takes more than a giant lizard to scare me."

Tron asked Towji for the location of Tiamat while the supernatural were a baffle. They couldn't believe that he calls a Great Dragon King a giant lizard then again Tron never believe rumors to begin with. He will see for himself why Tiamat is one of the Kings.

* * *

After separating from the group, Tron went to the far side of the forest to find the lair of Tiamat. He encounter some familiar along the way some tried to attack him. Tron gave them his glare and made them sweat in fear. A couple minutes later he stood before a large cavern leading into total darkness. Tron examined the exterior of the cave and was about to step inside when...

 **"Who dares trespass into my home!?"**

"I dare", Tron responded not feeling intimidated by the powerful roar. He glared into the cavern when large footsteps could be heard and it was coming straight towards him. Standing before him was a giant blue female Western Dragon with piercing golden eyes.

The giant dragon look to the ground only to blink at what trespasser is, **"A human, here?"**

"Is really that's surprising?"

 **"Yes since it is quite rare to see one here. Hmm, what is this?"** Tiamat gazed up the air as anger sparked with her eyes, **"This presence... Ddraig..."**

 _"Ddraig?"_

Tiamat stared down at the human with great anger, **"WHERE IS HE!? WHERE IS THE WIELDER OF THE BOOSTED GEAR!?"**

 _"Boosted Gear..."_

Tron recalled in the aftermath of the battle of the church the changes to Issei's red gauntlet, but didn't have a chance to ask him thanks to Rias. Later on that night, Stark relayed what he heard from Rias to him that Issei's anger revealed his true Sacred Gear and it was one of the 13 call the Boosted Gear which held a powerful dragon name Ddraig. His gauntlet transform when they were fighting the fleeing priests while he fought Dohnaseek.

He was broke out of his train of thought when female Dragon King whips her tail in front of him. **"ANSWER ME!"**

"Why do you want to know?"

 **"IT'S TIME FOR HIS PUNISHMENT! WHERE IS HE!?"**

"It pains me to tell you this, but I cannot allow you kill him."

 **"You dare defy me human?"** Tiamat aggressively snorted creating a gust a wind at him.

"I do."

 **"Very well then."** She got into a fighting position, **"I shall simply force you to tell me!"**

"Give it your best shot."

Tiamat tried to stomp him, but Tron rolled to the sides to avoid it. Tiamat continued to stomp and whip her tail at Tron. The difference in size allows Tron to avoid her strikes with ease. He made a note to himself to start wearing his bracer for now on because it would help him in this situation. No matter, he still has his strength. He leaps onto one of Tiamat's feet before climbing up to her head.

The Chaos Dragon tried to shake him off, but Tron held on tight and continue up. Finally, he reaches to the top of her head and tightens one hand into a fist before punching. Normally, a human's punch would tickle a dragon, but somehow Tiamat felt her head ache a little. She swung her head around trying to get him off as he continued to punch her. She was finally able to shake him off sending him flying in the air. Taking the opportunity, she swung her tail at him to slam him into the ground.

Tron was able to recover and grab the tail. He swings himself back down to the ground then charges back at the dragon. Tiamat tried to bite the gladiator, but he avoided them easily. The two dance for a couple of minutes before Tron saw an opportunity to attack. He waited for her to try to bite him again only to avoid it and run up her on her front face. He then forward flips forward to deliver a punch to her head again before being push back. Tron landed on his feet sliding back a little before glaring at her.

 **"You may be strong human, but nothing will stop me from finding the Red Dragon Emperor!"** she roared.

Seeing what she was capable of, Tron decided it was time to bargain. "Perhaps we can make a deal then."

 **"A deal?"**

"You are powerful dragon Tiamat, but you are wasting your potential here in this forest." This got the attention of the blue dragon narrowing her eyes at him, "Why stick being called a Dragon King when you can be a Heavenly Dragon or become something greater?"

 **"What can you possibly do? Understanding a dragon's strength is beyond your grasp"** Tiamat scoffed at him, but it only causes Tron to smirk.

"On the contrary, I have someone who can break the DNA code of any specie including dragons. He can unlock opportunities beyond your wildest dream. Also, I will provide you with the opportunity to crush the current Red Dragon Emperor."

 **"I don't want to crush him, I want to destroy him!"** she roared in rage.

Tron smirked a little more at her, "Come Tiamat, why end him when you can prolong his pain?"

 **"...What?"**

"I may not know what this Ddraig did to you, but killing his host will not make him suffer. Endlessly beating his host, showing how weak he is, crushing his dreams and humiliating him over and over again, wouldn't that be more pleasing than just a quick end?"

Tiamat will admit that it does sound more appealing than simply ending him, but there's one thing missing from the equation. **"What's the catch?"**

"Just pledge your loyalty to me."

 **"And?"**

"And nothing", he replied making the Chaos Karma Dragon blink in surprise. "Your loyalty is all I require nothing more. You have much more to gain from this than to lose. Your vengeance, freedom from being constantly being ask to be a Devil's familiar and to finally leave this forest. You can choose whatever you want to do in your life as long you keep your loyalty to me. So Tiamat, what is your answer?"

The Blue Dragon lowered her head to his level as a reflection of Tron appeared over her eyes, **"What is your name human?"**

"Tron Omega."

She softly chuckle as a smile spread across her face, **"You are quite a strange human, Tron Omega."**

"I prefer the term different."

 **"Indeed"** she replied before raising her head. Soon blue flames covered her body forcing Tron shield himself from the sparks. The flames dance wild shrinking by each passing second until it was gone.

Tron lowered his arms to see that the Chaos Karma Dragon was gone and a young woman was standing before him. She was a beautiful woman with pale blue hair that reaches down the middle of her back, pale skin and has golden eyes. She wore a pale blue dress with matching shoes. Her body has an incredible bust which seems to be bigger than Rias. Around her was cold atmosphere which added to her beauty.

It didn't take long for Tron to piece things together, "Tiamat?"

"Surprise are you?" she smirked crossing her arms under her bosom. "I have the ability to shapeshift into a human."

"Interesting..."

The Chaos Karma Dragon walks over to him to show that she was just two inches shorter than him, "Shall we begin?"

"Begin what?" Tron raise an eyebrow at her.

"Forming the contract."

Tron look at her in the eyes and shook his head, "Is that really necessary?"

"What?" Tiamat asked completely confuse what he was saying.

"I ask for your loyalty, not your life."

"Eh?"

"To me, this contract is just another way of enslaving someone and it goes against my beliefs."

Tiamat was stun at what she heard. Normally, any person would form a contract with their familiar right away to ensure their loyalty. Hearing him saying that he doesn't want one and how it felt like enslaving her came quite a surprise to her. She thought it was just him being nice, but the look in his crimson eyes shows a deep hatred to the idea of slavery, a very deep hatred. It was very surprising to see such hatred in a young man and was curious to why he has it. For now, she will leave it alone until the time is right.

"In order for me to be free of being asks to be a familiar we need to form this contract" she explained causing Tron to sigh.

"Very well. Since you are going to be my familiar, I will inform you who is the wielder of the Boosted Gear."

"I'm listening."

"His name is Hyoudou Issei and he is the Pawn of Rias Gremory, Heiress to the House of Gremory. He was recently reincarnated into a Devil so he does not know much about the supernatural world. Also, the current wielder of the Boosted Gear is a pervert."

A gust of wind passed by them while Tiamat blink for a bit. After a few seconds pass, she exploded with laughter. She had to place her arms on her stomach because her laughter was making her stomach hurt. Tron stood there unsure what to say next since he didn't expect this reaction from her.

"O-o-okay, okay, okay" she repeatedly said while trying to calm herself down. "Sorry about that, but that is the funniest thing I heard of in years. Serve that bastard Ddraig right."

Tron simply cross his arms, "You really despised him to the core, don't you?"

"Yep" she replied before forming the contract.

* * *

Back with the others, things weren't looking so great for the Pawn and Bishop. They have yet to obtain their familiar or have one come to them. For some strange reason each familiar they encounter came straight to Don and formed a contract with him. After he obtains Sundor, a pair of bats came along. Issei tried to get close to them since he thought it would be cool to have a bat familiar like Rias, but the screech prevented him. They flew around them for a moment until they came towards Don. The two had colors to separate them, one of them had orange and black while the other had purple, blue and yellow. The two lowered themselves allowing Don to pet them pleasing them greatly. He named the orange bat Wingthing while the other bat was now called Ratbat.

Not too long after that, Issei slip on a banana peel causing everyone, except for Don and Asia, to chuckle a little. In the trees was a purple hair small gorilla who was eating a banana. The little guy threw another peel to the ground, but it landed on Issei's head. He quickly got mad at him and climb up the tree to face it. The gorilla quickly got mad and punched Issei so hard that he crash into a tree. The gorilla landed on the ground pounding his chest in rage before jumping towards Issei. The small gorilla began beating him senselessly from punching in the face or lifting him up and slamming him in the ground. Rias and the others were about to intervene, but Don stopped them. He went over to the tree to pick up a couple of bananas then went over to the brawl. He patted his knee a couple of times catching the gorilla's attention. Don kneeled down to him peeling the banana and gave it to him. The ape looks at him then the banana a couple of times before accepting. Growing curious to the silent teen, the ape walks around him for a moment until he climbs onto his back. Don responded by petting him welcoming the ape. The name he gave him was Beastbox.

The next familiar they encounter was not one, but two different birds, a crow and an eagle. The two were just sitting on a branch from a log gazing at the sky. Asia likes the light blue color on the eagle and the dark blue trimmings on the black crow and she decided to try forming a contract with them. The two birds notice the nun coming over and just stared at her. She was about to pet the eagle when the two attempted to bite her. Luckily, she was able to get her hand away from them. Issei was about to go over there to teach those birds a lesson of harming an innocence girl, but stop by Don. He made a few hand signs which Akeno translated saying that those birds are the kind who hate seeing a sense of weakness in people. Issei was about to say how would he know before remembering Don's crows back at the club. Don went over to the birds and they just look at each other before Don started petting them. Don named the eagle Squawktalk and the crow Garboil.

Finally, the two familiars were a pair of jaguars with yellow eyes. One was male that had white hair while the other was female that had cobalt hair. The two came out of the woods circle around the group waiting for an opening. Don stepped forward raising a hand and slowly went over to the white jaguar. The giant feline eased up to sniff the silent teen for a few seconds. This allowed Don to rub the white jaguar's head causing it to purr with delight. Curious, the cobalt feline went over rubbing her head on Don's left hand. Recognizing her call, Don rubs her ears making her softly purr. For names, the white jaguar was now called Glit and the cobalt was call Howlback.

"Ara ara Don-kun, eight familiars in one trip" Akeno said with a smile seeing how close his new friends were around him. His flying companions flew over his head while the jaguars and gorilla walk by his side.

"It's no fair", Issei complained as he drag himself along, "Why does he have that I don't?"

"He's not a pervert" Mittelt and Koneko said in unison. Despite their rivalry, they form a small friendship over their hatred for perverts in which case Issei.

Soon a two loud roar filled the air forcing the group to come to a halt. They look around to find the source only to see a couple of bushes shaking. Emerging from the bushes were two creatures that were dinosaurs. One was a small green with pink spikes stegosaurus and the other was a small white and blue tyrannosaurus rex.

"W-what are those!?" Mittelt stuttered in fear at the sight of them especially the t-rex.

"I-I-I don't believe it... It's them" the familiar master said as sweat of fear slid down his cheeks.

"You know them?" Rias asked.

"These are dinosaur familiars, an extremely rare type of familiars. These guys hide deep within the forest in their own world separating themselves from the others. I never saw one before until now."

Asia titled her head in confusion to the tone of his voice, "They don't seem..."

"Don't move a muscle!" Towji shouted surprising the supernatural. "If you read your dinosaur book then you should realize that one is a t-rex."

Don step forward heading towards the two. The two roared at the teen in rage only to see him not affected by it. Don's new friends were about to attack, but he gave them the sign to stop. Don slowly extended a hand towards the t-rex. The dinosaur king glared at him trying to reveal his fears, but found nothing. Don's hand touches the t-rex's head and began stroking his head. The t-rex's anger was replaced with joy loving the way he was being pet while the stegosaurus started to rub Don's left leg.

"I-I-I don't believe it... He tamed two dinosaur familiars at once..." Towji muttered in disbelief.

"Ara ara, that's my Don-kun" Akeno said with a smile.

Raynare glare at her rival with a raise brow, "Your Don-kun? Sorry, but my master is mine alone. Go find someone else bat."

"Naughty little bird, you stole my line. Donny-kun is mine so how about you find someone else" Akeno happily threatens while lightning dance around her fingers.

"Make me" Raynare retorted summoning her red light lance.

"So what are their names Don-chan?" Mittelt asked her master ignoring the throw down that was about to commence.

The silent Con was about to answer when his pets look up in the air and snarl. Coming down from the sky, a rain of green slime fell upon them. Both Kiba and Towji got their eyes cover in slime and the two tried to get it off. Luckily, Don and Issei did not get it, but the girls weren't. The slime covered their bodies slowly burning through their clothing revealing more of their skins. Their faces soon turn crimson and they scream in embarrassment. Don felt his body froze at the sight of the slime scene, but his body soon began to shake from the amount of beats his heart was making.

Issei drools over the sight and evolves into an extremely perverted one with a bloody nose, "I CHOOSE HIM! I'M MAKING HIM MY FAMILIAR!"

Don turned to the happy pervert and punches him the face before signaling his new friends to attack the pervert. Don was secretly frustrated that he didn't bring his Resonance Blaster with him. He didn't care if people willingly like this kind of thing, but he won't stand by seeing those who are force into it.

"Don!" the silent Con turned to see his one true master coming out of the forest with a woman behind. "What is going on here? What was that scream?"

Don force himself to point to the direction of the cause making the Gladiator face that direction. Tron's face turn red seeing the disturbing slime scene. The girls were down to their undergarment and they were extremely uncomfortable in the position they were in.

"Tiamat if you please" he called as he look away trying to hide his crimson face.

Tiamat understood and was surprise to see how modest he was. Any normal guy would be drooling their mouths out at sight of this, but he chose to look away. She couldn't help to smirk at him thinking being his familiar will be interesting. She took a deep breath lightly blow blue flames at the girls. The azure flames did not harm the girls, but the slimes were burn to a crisp. Wasting no time, the Devils summoned another set of their uniform and replace the burn outfits of the Fallen Angels too. Don called back his pets leaving a bruise Issei twitching in pain.

Rias was the first to recover despite feeling so violated only to notice the newcomer, "Um Tron-kun, who is this?"

"This is Tiamat."

It took a few seconds before the entire group's jaws drop, "EEEEEHHHH!?"

"Y-y-you manage to form a contract with a Great Dragon King?"

Tiamat gaze upon the group as the other two males were finally able to get rid of the slime off them. "So these are people you came with Tron?"

"Yes."

Before the conversation could continue, Issei got on his knees crying in misery catching everyone attention.

"NNNOOO! I WANTED TO MAKE HIM MY FAMILIAR! NNNOOO!"

The group looks down upon him knowing that he wanted the slime for the wrong reason. The Fallen Angels really wanted to kill him for that and Koneko was actually considering joining them. The only ones who were allowed to see them naked was their interest. Thankfully, Don ensured that he didn't memorize the humiliating scene. Issei continued to whine over the loss of the slime not knowing he unshackle the anger building inside Tron.

" **ENOUGH!** " Tron roared startling everybody except Don. The Devils heard him raise his voice before, but never out of anger. Tron glared at the pervert who was sweating bullets from his tone and walk over to him as he express his anger by moving his hands around, "You pride yourself in this delusional hope to gain a harem and yet you learn NOTHING! You think that your actions of being a pervert will bring people to YOU!? You think that they will follow a king who only sees them for their LOOKS!? You think that your perverted actions will not have CONSEQUENCES!? You've been given a second chance at life and you're wasting it on this pitiful dream of yours!"

"IT IS NOT A PIT-" Issei was interrupted by a punch in the face. The force was so strong that it sent him crashing into a tree causing him a bloody nose. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

"You are an absolute fool Issei. You think that everything will go your way just by working hard and thinking that it will all work out in the end. You're so naive that it makes me sick! The world doesn't resolve around what you desire most and it is that ignorant belief that led you to be killed!"

"But!"

Tron went over and grab the perverted Pawn by the collar and slam him into a tree, "I have tolerated your behavior for long enough! If you won't willfully learn the errors of your life then I'll FORCE it into you!"

Tron punched him across the face forcing him to hit the ground hard. He began to crawl backwards away from him as Tron slowly march over to him. Issei quickly raise a hand up out of fear, "W-w-wait y-y-y-you're making a m-m-m-mistake!"

"A MISTAKE!? I made a few" he said while swaying his right hand across before reaching down for him, "but this one is clearly is not!"

Tron began dragging the pervert by the head into the forest all the while Issei pleaded for Rias and the others for help. Sadly, their bodies still could not move. Tiamat was actually enjoying the scene despite how much she wanted to crush the Red Dragon Emperor herself. Soon the two vanish into the forest allowing everyone to relax. Regaining her senses, Asia was about to chase after the two hoping to end it when she was stop by Don.

"Please Don-san, let me through!"

Don shook his head and made a few hand signs. The group turned to the Queen for translation, "Don-kun's saying that you will get in the way Asia. Issei needs to learn that his current attitude will get him kill faster than he expected and he can't take things for granted."

Rias stepped over to him to assist Asia, "While that may be true, it's not Tron-kun's place to teach my servants a lesson."

Don stared at the Heiress before making a few signs which Akeno deciphered. "You're far too soft, Rias. You think that Issei will learn anything by simple explaining things to him? He is nothing more than a wild beast that will always act before thinking. He will always go running off doing his own thing not thinking about the possible consequences of his action. Wild fools like him always die in the end. He needs to be taught discipline the hard way."

As much Rias wanted to argue, she knew it was true. Issei's behavior has not change at all since she revive him as her Pawn. It is true that he is a pervert at heart, but one would think that he would ease up a little and take his second chance at life a little more seriously. Guess some people will never change.

"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHHHH!"

The group stares into the direction where Tron took Issei in staring with looks of what the hell just happen. A few seconds later, Issei appeared in midair before crashing into the ground. His limbs were dislocated as his entire body twitch in pain. Not too far behind, Tron reappeared before the group.

"Why did you have to dislocate my limbs?" Issei muttered after he got his face off the ground causing Tiamat to chuckle in enjoyment.

"Be graceful that I didn't rip them off" he scolded. The group blinked in surprise at how boldly he admits that he considers ripping off Issei's limbs. Issei made a mental note to himself again to not piss Tron off. Tron turned to face his comrade, "Don, put them back into place."

Don nodded to him while Issei freak out a little, "W-wait! Can't Asia heal me!?"

"Asia's Twilight Healing may heal wounds, but I highly doubt it can heal or replace broken bones." The group look at the former nun who had her head down indicating what Tron said was true.

"Tiamat would kill you on the spot." Issei noticed the gorgeous woman and gave a lewd face at her because of the size of her breasts. Tiamat glared at him causing him to flinch in fear and sweat in the process.

"The others don't know how to force them back into place. Koneko won't be able to help since her Rook's strength will certainly rip them off so that leaves only Don left. If you don't want him then I will gladly do it."

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no thanks" Issei stuttered in fear.

"Okay then, Don you may begin."

Don came over to Issei and grabbed his right shoulder and arm. Without warning, Don forced it back into place causing the Pawn to scream in agony. Everyone was a little disturbed at how quickly Don shoved it back into place except for three. Both Akeno and Raynare have heavy blushes on their faces from what they witness. The way Don forced it back into place with his neutral expression gave the two ebony lustful thoughts of Don _forcing_ things with them. Luckily, he still had three more limbs to force back allowing the two to favor the moment.

Rias prayed to Maou that Issei can forgive them for not being able to help, but that was the least of her concerns. She glanced over to Tron who had his arms cross watching Don putting Issei's other arm back into place. Never before she saw such anger from Tron. Sure he showed signs of it, but he never lash out. He was always calm in anything situation and always keep an open mind. This was so unexpected and cause great concerns.

 _"How and why do you have so much anger inside you, Tron-kun?"_

* * *

Back at school, Stark was sitting in a chair in the student council room working on his notes of a certain project he is working on. He was finishing the last of calculations of completing a Space Bridge. Once he finished with the calculations, he just needs to test its transportation. Luckily, Don's expert skills will make test fruitful. His focus was distracted by the sounds of a door sliding.

"Hmm", he shifted his gaze to the door, "Oh... Hello Sona."

"Hello Stark. I see you are still here."

"Indeed. I can safely assume you lost the match?"

"Sadly yes, the time ran out."

"There is always next time. Where are the others?"

"Saji is in the nurse office still recovering and everybody else went home."

"I see. At least you can better prepare for the next match with Rias in the future, right?"

"Right", she went over to him and saw his notes. The formulas he was using capture her attention since it came from a higher level of education. "What are you working on?"

"What can you tell me?" Stark asked. Once in a while, the two test one another by figuring out their answers with the formulas they use. The two enjoy testing their intellect against each other and it pushes them to study harder.

Sona look at his notes again while placing a finger on her chin, "From what I can gather, you are using astrophysics formulas along with some others. Also, I notice some geographic coordinates and the light and sound formulas in your calculation. In a normal perspective, one would thing you are just doing a normal physic problem." Sona crossed her arms and smirked at Stark, "But knowing you, you are trying to do something that involves moving one body of mass from one area to another faster than the speed of light. Are you working on a transportation device?"

"Excellent analysis as always Sona and you are correct. I'm working on creating a bridge that will allow one to travel from one area to another in a blink of an eye."

"Seeing the Devils' magic circle motivated you to create this and the latest payments you asked were the materials for creating it? Also, the channeling device you forge will play an important role, correct?"

"Affirmative." He knew the components in creating a Space Bridge like the back of his hand, but creating it require a powerful energy source to power it up. Luckily, the magical energy in the air is a perfect energy source for the bridge.

Stark admits that Sona is one few beings that he can actually have an intelligent conversation with. She proven to be far wiser for her age and figure out situations faster than most. Not many people can earn his respect in wisdom, but Sona was able to achieve it with ease. Recently, he has been feeling different around her. His heart began to pump more than usual for unknown reason. He cannot deny that Sona has proven to be a fascinating being with her nature, power and wisdom. Still, there was something about her that always captures his attention. He has been studying more of human biology, but couldn't find the answer.

Sona notice his long stare, "Is something wrong?"

Stark blink back to reality shifting back to his notes, "Yes, I just was distracted with a thought."

His words could fool someone else, but not Sona. She knows whenever Stark is lost in thoughts he would always stare at his notes nothing else. For him to stare at her for so long must have been something different. Sona cracked a small smirk as a small blush appears on her cheeks. She slowly leans over a little causing the scientist to look at her.

"Sona, what's-" He was cut short when he felt a pair of soft lips on his right cheek widening his eye. For the first time in his life, Stark was baffled. He was always able to calculate the most possible outcome of any situations whether it would be a fight or an experiment. All his calculations concluded to a small thank you from Sona which was fine for him. He never predicated nor considers this outcome.

Sona jerk her head back while her blush intensified from her sudden action. She knew it was out of her character, but she couldn't hold back any longer. Her feelings for him as been becoming harder and harder to control.

"W-what was that for?"

The two geniuses blinked at how he spoke, _"Did he/I just stutter?"_

Stark couldn't understand why his body was trembling and his face was heating up from a simple kiss on the cheek. His heart felt like it went Mach 1 all the sudden skipping multiple beats.

"I need to go, see you tomorrow Sona."

Stark gather his belongings and quickly left the room in hurry leaving the surprised Sona. She never thought she would see the day when Stark shows an emotion. For some strange reason, she found it cute the way he stutter. A smile of satisfaction spread across her face planning to see the stuttering side of him again.

* * *

 **There you are, another chapter down. It won't be long until Tron meet Riser and the battle you all have been waiting for. Some of you have been asking if other Transformers characters will be coming, yes they are going to be more. Here are the definite three; Optimus, Rumble and Frenzy. I'm still thinking of others, but I'm trying to find a way to work them in the story.**

 **You are probably thinking why I gave so many familiar to Soundwave. The reason is because he has more a lot more cassettes than you think. In his Generation 1 version, he has many and since they were getting familiars why not include the others. Also, I always picture Soundwave as a familiar master if he was ever a part of the supernatural world.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion, Burent (Complete)**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella, Ni, Li (Complete)**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A Day in Hell**

It was a beautiful day in Kuoh on a warm spring Saturday. A couple of days pass after the trip to the familiar forest. Both Tron and Don came back with their new companions along with Asia. After Don finished replacing Issei's limbs back, a sprite blue dragon came down to the nun accepting her as her master and she named the sprite dragon Raisei. The little dragon fired bolts of electricity at the Issei showing his hatred to the pervert.

Don brought all his new companions home and they adjusted to it smoothly and got along with Don's other pals too. Tiamat got adjusted to her new home as well despite sharing a room with Kalawarner. Thanks to Rias, Tiamat was able to enroll Kuoh as a third year since her human form appears to be around Tron's age. Tiamat got along with the group except for Issei because of Ddraig.

Currently, Tron and Stark were walking down the street. Stark was wearing his usual attire while Tron wore his work uniform.

Tron loosen his tie before taking a deep breath, "It's good to be out of there."

"Agreed", Stark nodded before fixing his eyepatch, "Shame that Don just started his shift a couple of hours ago."

The two remembers the message Don got to perform at some restaurants first before going to the club to start off the night. He agreed to the request went in early.

"It's unfortunate, but the test will be fine without his expertise."

"Indeed."

"Are you sure you want to be the test subject, my liege?"

"I am. I trust your skills completely and the chances of you failing are extremely low."

"Very well, I shall not disappoint."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rias and her peerage were walking down a street with Sona and her peerage. Rias decided that the ORC will spend the day at Tron's house instead at the club. Sona and her peerage were invited over to see Stark's latest invention. The groups were having small talks with each while the Kings were engage in their own conversation.

"What is this new invention Stark created this time?" Rias asked her childhood friend.

Sona smirked, "Sorry Rias, but you just have to wait and see. I can assure you that it will definitely as you say blow your mind."

"You're quite convinced, aren't you?"

"I am."

The Devils finally reach their destination and was about to knock on the door when it slid open for them.

"Welcome home Mast- Wait a second."

Standing before the Devils was none other than Kalawarner dress in a sexy maid's outfit. It was a traditional French maid's outfit, but it revealed much of her cleavage and her skirt was extremely short. Issei drools at the sight unaware Asia was about to shed tears of jealously. Koneko detected his perverseness and nut punched him.

While Issei fell to the ground, Rias crosses her arms and narrow her eyes at her rival, "What are you wearing?"

She models the outfit in front of them with a smirk, "Oh this, I was planning on showing Tron-sama for saving me. Who knows, maybe he will have his way with me~.""

"Like Tron-kun will be seduced by something like that" Rias huffed with her arms cross.

"Perhaps on you, but on me he will be."

"As if he will be drawn to an old hag like you!" Rias retorted.

"At least I don't bark like a little Chihuahua!" the Fallen Angel snapped back with the same level of anger.

The two soon developed a dark aura around them with the urge to kill each other burning in their eyes. Some of the group back away from the two while others either nervously chuckle or sigh.

"Enough you two!" The group looks inside to see Tiamat with her arms cross and glaring at them. "Tron will be arriving soon and I am confident that he doesn't want to see his home turn into a battle field. So calm down before I'll make you."

Kalawarner and Rias exchange one last glare with each other before backing off. The two knows that they had no chance of fighting the Dragon King and not to incur a dragon's wrath. Tiamat nodded in please for their cooperation.

"What are you doing here, Rias?" The group turned to see Tron and Stark standing behind them.

"I decided to have the club visit you today. Also, Sona informed me about Stark's latest invention and I want to see what it is" she replied with a confident smile causing the Gladiator to roll his eyes.

"Fine, but give us a few minutes to get ready" Tron said receiving a nod from her.

Akeno noticed a certain someone was missing among the Cons, "Where's Don-kun?"

"Working."

"Oh... That's a shame. I was hoping we could spend quality time together... alone~" she answered with a hand on her red cheeks.

Her tone brought out different reactions from the group. Tron and Stark just stared at her weirdly unable to determine what she was thinking while Rias simply smiled at her best friend. Koneko simply glared at her sempai knowing what she was thinking which causes Sona's Peerage and Kiba to back away from her. Issei was down on his knees sulking in jealously over Akeno's interest in Don with Asia trying to cheer him up.

* * *

A few minutes later in Stark's lab, everyone has gathered together as Stark was making a few final touches. Tron was in his causal outfit with his arm bracer on standing before the device and Kalawarner change out of her maid outfit to her usual. The device was a large mechanical structure that had an unfinished circular ring hanging within. The device's structure resembles much like a gate. Stark was on a terminal typing away. The group was in awe at the structure and grew excited.

"Everything is ready."

Tron nodded with please before giving Stark the go, "Activate the portal."

Stark quickly tap a few buttons causing a circular green vortex to appear within the ring. The supernatural were in awe while Tron stepped forward while Stark examined the status of the machinery.

"All green and no signs of fluctuation, you may proceed."

"Good."

"So this device will allow anyone to be transported anywhere in the world?" Saji asked the scientist.

"Affirmative."

"I have to admit this is quite impressive" Rias admitted with nods of agreement from the other Devils. Despite her kind having some superior traits, the humans make up with their cleverness and imagination of their technology.

Issei was busy sitting on the sides with the others while Rias along with Kalawarner and Tiamat were speaking to Tron. They wanted to make sure he was prepared for anything since Tron will be entering the portal to test its transportation alone. Sona and her group were speaking with Stark asking more questions about his invention. In Issei's hands was a soda can he was currently drinking. He took a quick sip before letting his head fall after staring at his sempais.

"What do they have I don't?"

"What, Issei-san?" Asia asked while the others look down at him.

"Tron and Stark-sempai! What do they have that get girls so interested in them!? My dream is to become the Harem King, but it's being taking away by them and Don-sempai! Will someone please tell me what I am doing wrong!?"

"You don't want to know" Mittelt answered with nods of agreement from Raynare and Koneko.

"It's a huge list."

"...And your perverted behavior is at the top of the list." This causes the Pawn to have a rain cloud hang over his head in shame.

"Ano... Issei-san, I c-could be a..." Asia replied with burning cheeks. She was twirling her index fingers together unable to make eye contact with the Pawn. The group could see how hard she was trying to get Issei's attention and wonder how long until he realizes Asia likes him.

"What's up Asia?"

"N-Nothing!"

"If you want, I can be a member" Kiba suggested hoping to cheer him up. Instead, the Pawn to shoot right up in rage and glare at the Knight.

"Hell no! I am straight not gay Kiba! Don't ever say something like that again! I'm only interested in women and their breasts!"

As Issei went on and on about his fetish of the female body, Tron decides to enter the portal to continue the experiment. During his speech, Issei accidently threw his drink to the side without realizing and was heading straight towards the terminal. Stark didn't detect it until the liquid splatter all over the terminal causing an electrical surge. The surge made the equipment go haywire for a moment before a giant explosion from the ring push everyone back. The smoke cleared up after a few seconds to reveal the bridge which was damage and pieces were out of place. A certain Devil Heiress detected a missing piece in the image.

"What happen!? Where is Tron!?" Rias shouted in concern.

Stark got up and hurried to exam the terminal. Sadly, it causes him to narrow his eyes, "Your Pawn has fry the system with his drink and I don't know if Tron got sent to the coordinates I put in."

Everyone stared at the pervert who was scratching the back of his head, "Um... sorry?" Stark quickly turned his attention at Issei who quickly gulped.

"I am extremely tempted to dissect and conduct numerous experiments on you right now", Stark stated causing the Pawn to quiver behind Asia, "Unfortunately, I must devote all my efforts into repairing the space bridge and finding Tron. Tiamat."

The Dragon King picks up the pervert from behind the collar. "Don't worry I'll make sure he stay out of the way after I finish with him."

"Just try not to damage the area."

"I'll try."

"W-wait! Why are you listening to Stark-sempai!? I thought you were Tron-sempai's familiar!" Issei shouted trying to break free.

"I am, but I must ask permission from either him or his friends to get to you and Stark gave me it." Issei's face pales as Tiamat evilly grins, "So get ready to feel the dragon's fury."

Tiamat drags the pervert out of Stark's lab preparing for a beat down he'll never forget. The group wanted to stop it, but Tiamat's wrath was something not to trifle with and they know never to mess with a dragon. Sona quickly faces Stark with a look of determination.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I need to examine everything and make a list of what I need. I will require you to obtain them as quickly as possible."

The group gathers around the scientist to listen what he needed to fix the portal. Rias glance at the bridge and brought her hands together as she look down with close eyes.

 _"Please be okay Tron-kun."_

* * *

With Tron, he softly groans for a bit before getting on his knees. He quickly rubs his aching head as he got up to see he was in a forest. Last thing he remembers was being blasted away by an explosion from behind. It didn't take him long to notice something was wrong. Everything around him was perfectly normal except for the sky which was purple. He knew right away he wasn't on Earth anymore, but he wasn't on another world since he could breathe easily. So where was he? Wasting no time, he hurried through the forest hoping to find some sign of civilization. Luck would have it, he quickly stumbles upon one.

 _"That city will be a good place to start."_

Tron hurried through the forest to get into the city only to notice something unusual. The citizens of this city flew around with bat-like wings similar to the one Rias and her peerage has. Tron quickly realizes that he was in the Underworld. Rias told him about her home a few times and how it vastly different than the human world and her description of it matches exactly where he was. A small smirk formed on his face seeing a new potential use of the Space Bridge. He has to inform Stark of this development.

Sadly, he does not have a way out nor have the means of communicating with him. For now, he must wait. Since he was here, Tron decided it would be best to recon this area just in case. He explores the city to see that it has many similar shops like the human world has. His attention was capture by an eruption of cheers from his right. Quickly turning to that direction he saw humongous crowd standing in front of the stage. He went in a little closer only to change his expression to a confused one.

 _"What in the name of the Pits?"_

Standing on stage was a young beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin tails and had violent eyes. Her pink outfit border line on a costume since it resembles some kind of magic girl. In her hands was a long pink wand which had a giant yellow star on it. She has a childlike body albeit with large breasts. She made different poses along with a peace sign to the crowd which causes her breast to bounce as well. An explosion occurred of giant cheers and cameras flashing like crazy from the crowd.

Tron gave a 'what the hell' stare for a brief moment before rolling his eyes. He reminded himself that carbon base beings are complicated creatures. Seeing he has no point for staying, he decided it was best to leave. His departure was cut short when the girl on stage spoke.

"Okay everybody we finally reach the end, but before you go I have a very special announcement. One lucky winner will have the honor of being a guest star on Miracle Levia-tan!"

The crowd roared in joy while Tron just stared at them with a raise an eyebrow, _"Is every single being on this planet blinded by lust?"_

"Okay the first one who can grab my wand will be the winner. But be careful, it won't be that easy to catch."

Her words greatly inspired the crowd while Tron just roll his eyes in annoyance. Seeing enough of this, Tron decided to leave to resume his task of finding a way home.

"Okay are you ready!? One, two, three!"

The girl threw her wand into the air descending down to the crowd. People raise their hands to the sky climbing over each other hoping to get the wand; however, it stops in midair. The crowd blinks at the floating wand wondering what will happen next. Soon the wand flew around like a bird from overhead then passing through the crowd. Devils scatter around crashing into each other to avoid the wand. It went about for a couple of minutes before the wand flew out away from them.

Unknown to Tron, the wand was heading directly straight towards him. Devils were shouting to him to dodge, but he did not heed them. He came to a halt for a moment as the wand was getting closer. The girl on stage was about to call it off, but froze at what she saw. All around the crowd witness Tron swiftly turned around and caught the tip of the wand with his bare hands. Both his palms held it firmly on the sides of the yellow star as the wand began to settle down.

Tron softly growled in frustration, _"Great... Just what I needed, attention."_

The girl spread her wings flew over with a huge smile, "Congratulation sir, you have caught my wand and for that you will be a guest star on Miracle Levia-tan!"

Tron simply stared at the energetic girl before handing back her wand, "Not interested."

His words made everyone froze while the girl in front of him just simply blinks. The Magical Girl was more surprise than anybody in the crowd. It has been a while since someone said no to her. Any normal Devil would say yes to be on her show or to her. She can't count the number of requests she received from people to be a part of it. To put an end of it, she decided to hold this special event to do it and people gather like wild fire. She took her wand back and looks up at the winner.

"May I ask why, Winner-tan?"

"I don't have time nor the patience to be on some kids' show."

Cries of anger filled the air forcing Tron and the Magical Girl to look at the source which was the men in the crowd.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL IT SOME KIDS' SHOW!"

"MIRACLE LEVI-TAN IS FANTASTIC SHOW!"

"YOU INSULTED THE GREAT LEVAITHAN-SAMA! APOLOGIES NOW!"

Tron shifts his gaze back at the cosplayer, _"Wait- she is one of the ruling Maous."_ Rias explained to him how her people were governed by four individuals who took the titles of Maou after the original were killed. He never expected the girl who is cosplaying to be one of the ruling heads. _"Carbon-based lifeforms' logic is truly strange."_

"HEY! APOLOGIES TO LADY SERAFALL NOW!"

"DO IT!"

"YEAH!"

"IF YOU DON'T THEN WE SHALL MAKE YOU!"

Growing tired of their complaining, Tron gave his usual commando glare at them, "Go ahead and **try**."

Basically, everyone in the crowd quickly back off from the intensity of his glare. Devils, Humans, they were all the same to Tron, a bunch of spineless cowards who barks more than they bite. Serafall, A.K.A the Magical Girl, was surprise to such intensity from the winner's glare and found it strange. Usually, a Devil would display a portion their power to silence people. It was strange to see this Devil not using it. Come to think of it, she couldn't feel an iota of his Demonic powers at all nor anything else for that matter. What was he then? Her thoughts were push aside when Tron started to walk away.

Serafall quickly got into her pose with a peace sign and a giant smile, "Well that's all for today folks! Please stay tune for next week episode of Miracle Levi-tan~! See you all next time~!" In a flash, Serafall chase after the Gladiator leaving her fans behind.

 _*A few minutes later*_

"Hold on a second, Winner-tan!"

Tron turned around to see Serafall running straight towards him. He waited until she was in reach to ask his question, "What is it?"

"Why do you leave all the sudden?"

"I already told you, I don't have time and I have more important things to do." Serafall simply stare at him before going on her tippy toes to have a little closer look at Tron's face even though there was a height difference. "What?"

"You're not from around here are you? You're definitely not a Devil since you don't know me and I don't sense any Demonic power nor any other type of power from you either. Are you a human?" Tron went on guard just in case only to have Serafall giggles, "Relax. I'm not going to harm you. Though I must admit, I am surprise to see a living human in Hell of all places and you are aware of Devils."

"Let just say certain situations and people reveal to me there more to this world than meet the eye."

"I see." An awkward moment of silence fell between them for a brief moment before Serafall broke it. "Anyway, what's your name cutie?"

Seeing he has no other option and the circumstances, he decided to play along, "Tron Omega."

"Nice meet you Tro-tan! I'm Serafall Leviathan, but you can call me Sera-tan!"

He stared at energetic Maou for a brief moment wondering why she said his name that way, but pushes it aside. "What is it that you want?"

A giant smile spread across her face as she twirl for a second and made a cute opening pose, "Accept your prize and be a honor guest on my show, Miracle Levi-tan~! We can work around your schedule to make time for you and we can ensure that you don't have to say much. What do you say~?"

Despite only doing it to put an end of the requests, she doesn't mind having a guest on for one episode. She had always considered adding a new cast to her show sometime in the future, but never this soon. Serafall prefers to recruit someone who is not known in the Devil community to keep it interesting for the viewers and Tron was a perfect candidate. Unfortunately for her, Tron gave her the opposite answer.

"No."

"Please!" she pleaded with cutest puppy dog eyes she could make grasping her wand with both hands. Sadly, it wasn't enough.

"No."

"Pretty please!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"

"No."

"PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY, PRETTY PLEASE!"

"NO!"

Her puff her cheeks to forge a pouty expression, "Mou~, why not!?"

"I have no time to deal with this and I need to find a way out of the Underworld since I'm trap here." Tron knew exposing this information would be risky, but given the situation he doesn't have a choice. Also, his instincts were telling him that she wasn't the kind who willingly accepts no without a good reason and he always trusts his instincts.

Serafall calmed down in order to tilt her head to the right displaying her confusion, "Why? Can't you just use a transportation circle?"

"Sadly, we were testing it when a certain someone causes it to... fail." Tron clutches a hand into a fist swearing to himself for whoever did this is going to get a beating so bad that the person will beg to God to save them.

Serafall places a finger on her right cheek for a moment until an idea pop in her head, "We can work out a deal."

Tron raises an eyebrow, "A deal?"

"Yes, I will used my magic circle to send you back home, but under two conditions" Serafall said sweetly with a two finger hand sign.

"And that will be?" he asked still suspicious of her true motives.

"The first is to accept your prize of being an honor guest on my show, Miracle Levia-tan!"

Tron could only clutch a hand into a fist in anger knowing he had no other option. He has no experience in the mystic arts and no form of contacting Stark to get out of Hell. Agreeing with Serafall's terms was the only and logical solution at the moment. "Fine, and the second?"

Serafall's smile grew before wrapping an arm around his, "You spend the rest of the day with me, the famous sexy, cute Magical Girl Sera-tan!

Tron was a bit puzzle at her second condition, but he shrugged it off, "Fine let's get this over with."

"Yippee! Let's go~!" Serafall quickly grabbed his arm and aim her wand in a certain direction dragging him along. Tron curses the Pits that he had to do this, but he will endure to get back home.

* * *

Back in the human world, Stark was on his back examining the cords of a unit. Next to him was Tsubasa who was assisting him by handing him the tools he needed from a toolbox next to her. Near them were Rias and her peerage along with Tiamat. Asia was still healing Issei's injuries from Tiamat. The Fallen Angels along with Sona and the rest of her peerage were out grabbing the materials Stark needs to repair the bridge. It's been a couple of hours since Tron entered the portal and Rias was worry sick for him. So much she was pacing back and forth in a straight line over and over again.

Tiamat stared at the concern Heiress and sighed, "Rias, you need to calm down."

"I know Tiamat, but I can't."

Rias could not keep herself calm at all. The thoughts of Tron being hurt were filling her mind as she hastens her pacing. She knew Tron was strong, but he was still human. What if he was thrown into a harsh snowstorm, inside a volcano or the middle of a desert. These ill thoughts continue to plague her mind as she pray to the Maos for his safety.

"Phillips Screwdriver."

"Here" Tsubasa handed the tool to Stark's open hand. Stark loosen a couple of bolts and put the cover to the side. The Rook of Sona handed him a flashlight which he nodded thanks. He examine the inside of the terminal to see if the wires still okay.

"How are the wires?" Tsubasa asked as she handed a pair of pliers to him.

"Some of them I will have to change, but the rest are okay" he answered while he clips off the bad wires. He came out of the terminal and handed back the pliers to Tsubasa, "You sure are knowledgeable with tools."

"My dad is carpenter so he taught me a few things."

"Indeed."

His answer made the Rook softly giggle. He was confuse to what she found funny, but reminded himself that human behavior is quite the enigma. The conversation between the two came to an end when the door opened up revealing everybody else each holding the parts Stark needed.

"We got everything you need Stark" Sona said as she place the materials next to him.

"I appreciate your assistance everyone. Now I can fully repair the damage, but we need one more piece." The scientist looks over to the ebony Queen of Rias, "Akeno, can you go retrieve Don from work?"

The priestess tilts her head in confusion at his request, "Of course, but why?"

"We need his computer skills to find Tron."

"Really? I thought you have good computer skills" Ruruka wonders as she kneels down next to him.

"I do, but Don's skills are far superior to my own. He is our best chance of tracking down Tron."

"Understood, Akeno go bring Don here immediately. Take Koneko, Asia and Issei with you" Rias ordered which her Queen quickly nodded and headed out the door with fellow members.

Stark could tell that the uneasiness has not diminish and sigh, "Trust me Rias, Tron can deal with anything that comes his way."

* * *

 _"I can't deal with this anymore!"_

At the moment Tron was sitting outside at a table eating a sandwich while Serafall was drinking some tea. For the past couple of hours, the Leviathan took him the Gladiator to numerous places like cloth stores and an arcade before stopping at a café to eat. Each store they went to, he received a sorts of looks from the Devil community ranging from lustful stares to hateful glares. Folks were enrage that he was hanging with a Maou since it was consider a great honor, but he didn't really see it as a honor. He found it extremely annoying especially Serafall's hyperactive personality. The amount of energy Serafall has is beyond what he calculated and was proving difficult to endure.

Tron took a bite of his sandwich thinking of one particular human the Autobots kept around, _"How did Optimus and his team do it?"_

"Enjoying your sandwich Tro-tan?" she politely asked.

"I am."

"That's great~! This place is one of my favorite café in the world! They make the best food and tea around. You can order as much as you want."

"A generous offer, but I'm fine with what I have."

Serafall chuckles in amusement while Tron simply roll his eyes. Things were quiet between the two when a stampede of footsteps captured the duo's attention. The two watch as swarm of Devils went into an open area where other Devils have gather.

"What's going on over there?"

Serafall gently put down her cup to answer, "Oh that. A few months ago, an object fell from the sky and crash landed here. To our surprise it was a sword. Many wonder how and why a sword could enter Hell and not be destroyed from the crash. Curious, we tried to get it out but it wouldn't budge and became quite an attraction for the community. Countless Devils tried to pull the blade out of the ground and every single one had failed including the other three Maous and myself."

"Hmm" Tron hums as he faces the growing crowd.

Serafall detects his sudden interest and leans forward with a smile, "Interested?"

"I won't deny that I am intrigue to see this powerful weapon, but I highly doubt I'll be able to reach it with that crowd."

His words amuse the Maou, "Leave that to little ol' me~."

Her giggling made Tron looks at her weirdly. He couldn't understand why she is so happy all the time nor to how she became Maou. The answer to those questions will have to wait for another time. Once they were finish and paid the bill, Serafall guided Tron over to attraction where the Devils step aside for the Maou. Whispers could be heard from the crowd on Tron's relationship with Serafall. This made the Gladiator roll his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't long until Tron saw the blade in the ground only to have his eyes widen in shock.

 _"It can't be... The Dark Star Saber."_

"Step right up and try to pull this weapon" a young yet familiar voice called out to the crowd forcing Tron to search for the owner.

"You think you have the bearings to pull this sword from it imprisonment? Then come right up and give it a shot!" another familiar voice shouted.

Tron found the owners of the voices and saw two young fair skinned boys dress in hip hop style clothing. Also, they both appeared to be around 5'1 feet tall and around 14 years old. One had an open short sleeve purple and blue plaid shirt with a white t-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans and matching color sneakers. He had a dark blue handkerchief tied around his left wrist and a long silver chain necklace with a purple insignia of the Decepticons. His eyes were red and his hair was brown and it was a little spiky.

The one next to him had same color eyes, but the rest of him was different. He wore an open red and black plaid sleeveless shirt with a black t-shirt. His baggy jeans were black and his sneakers had the same color style like his plaid shirt. Around his neck was a necklace which has the insignia of the Decepticons and he wore dark red wrist band on each wrist. His hair was jet black with little shades of dark red.

Despite the hip hop appearances, Tron made a connection to two particular individuals he have not seen in a very long time as he walks over to them. "Frenzy, Rumble?"

Tron narrow his eyes at the young boys who stared back at him. The two were on guard because some random stranger knew their actual names. Usually, the two would beat any suspicious guy who just went up to them, but something was preventing them. Their souls were telling them not to fight him and not to aggravate him. Their minds quickly made the connection of the only being in the universe who can make them feel this way.

 _"Lord Megatron?"_

Tron identified their expression and softly nodded confirming their suspicion. As Serafall came over glancing at the three cutely confuse. "You three know each other?"

"They are the younger brothers of a good friend of mine" Tron slightly lied to her. The short Cons look at each other after realizing what their Master meant as small smirks spread across their faces.

Serafall tilts her head to the right while assuming his friend may be a Devil, "Really?"

"Yes", Tron look back at the short teens, "Enlighten me to what you two are doing?"

"We decided to be sponsors for the attractions since we found it first and ensure that people will not be fighting over each other to take a shot at it" Frenzy explains with his hands behind his head.

"I see."

"So are you here to try it out?"

"You bet ya~!" Serafall answered causing the twin to look at her. "Tro-tan here wants to try lifting that sword up for himself! Who knows maybe he shall be one to free from its imprisonment."

The twins blink for a second before facing their master, _"Tro-tan?"_

Tron gave them a glare telling them not to ask which they acknowledge. Rumble steps aside with his brother to provide a path to the sword.

"Go ahead."

Tron went over to the saber and stared at for a moment. To think the Dark Star Saber was here all this time in hell of all places. He assumed that it fell down to Earth back in his universe. Guess fate had different plans. He slowly grasps the handle with his right hand capturing the crowd's full attention. Flowing to into his body the power of Chaos as he slowly pulls the blade out. Soon he held the blade in his hands declaring to everyone it belongs to him now.

"I knew he can do it~!" Serafall cheerfully yell while jumping up and down in joy as the twins smirked with enjoyment.

For the Devils they were having a hard time believing that this random stranger was able to pull it out with ease while the Maous couldn't even move it. Questions of who he was linger in their minds and wonder if he was a member of Serafall's Peerage. Both Tron and Serafall decided to leave with Rumble and Frenzy following them.

"We still have some time left, let's do a couple of things then I'll send you home."

"Fine, but you have to send me along with them" Tron added as he points to the twins. He knew this was a gamble to ask her for something extra, but he'll be damned if he leaves two of his kind behind.

"Sure no problem~!"

* * *

"This is where he works?"

"Yes Issei" Akeno answered as the group stood before the Ruby Dragon Club.

"How did Don-sempai get a job here?" Asia asked curiously while she examines the structure.

"Don-kun and his pals know the owner of the mall and he gave them jobs. He gave Don-kun a DJ job here at this club."

"... Also, Don-chan is really good at making music" Koneko commented surprising the 2nd years. It was extremely rare for them to hair the 1st year complimenting someone. If she say Don is good then he must be good.

They enter inside the building where they were greeted by loud thumping music and colorful flashes of light. All around older adolescent and above could be seen everywhere many down on the dance floor. Standing at the DJ set on stage was Don who was dress in casual with his headphones on.

The Devils got a little closer to the stage as Don was finishing the last part of the song. He added a mix of distortion with a few loud beats for the finish. The dancers cheers at his performance as he took his headphones. He quickly took his gear and went off the stage where he was greeted by a swarm of fangirls.

Don took out his phone to type out his answer which was asking the fangirls if they want something. Flood of questions and requests for his autographs as responses. Ever since he started working at the club, girls fly to him like crazy. It was starting to get annoying.

The leader of the fangirls steps forward with a lustful smile, "We just want to get to know you better Don-chan~. How about you come with us and we get real close~?"

The leader began to lower the collar of her shirt to show a good portion of her cleavage. Both Issei and Asia started to shiver all of the sudden from the dark auras of the Queen and Rook. They could feel the urge of killing the fangirls especially their sempai. A light bulb lit up changing Akeno's enraged face with a creepy smile. This caused the 2nd years to back away in fear while the Loli just looks at her. The priestess went over to Don and stood beside him gazing at the fangirls.

"Excuse me, but what do girls think you're doing?" she politely asking with a taste of venom in her voice. Everyone looks at her with different questions in their heads. The fangirls were wondering who she was while Don was wondering why she was here.

"Just getting friendly with Don-chan here... Who are you supposed to be?" the leader questioned with her arms cross.

A mischievous smile spread across Akeno's face before giving a quick peck on Don's left cheek and hugging his arm lovingly, "His girlfriend."

The fangirls fell silent unable to move while Don stared at the blushing Queen. Akeno giggled at the jaw dropping fangirls in enjoyment for crushing their dreams of getting close to Don. Asia gasped in shock while Issei was crying in jealousy over the relationship of his sempais. Koneko's eyebrow twitch at Akeno's action, but understood why she did it.

Akeno hug Don's left arm tightly as she rested her head on his shoulder, "My dear Donny-kun here likes his secrets and I'm one of them. He prefers not to talk about his personal life to others." Akeno notice the hatred in the fangirls' eyes of her stealing Don which only widen her smile. "I suggest you go flirt with someone else not my boyfriend, okay?"

"...Fine" the leader painfully growled in defeat.

"Thank you for your cooperation", the Queen drags her interest to the exit, "Come on Donny-kun~, we are going to be late for our dinner reservation."

Issei and the others quickly follow suit after Don punches out. Once the group was far enough, Issei let out his despair catching the group's attention.

"DAMN IT SEMPAI! HOW DID YOU SCORE A RELATIONSHIP WITH AKENO-SEMPAI!? HOW!? HOW!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EITHER!?"

"... She was lying."

Issei's head went to white hair Rook, "What?"

"Akeno-sempai was lying. She's not in a relationship with Don-chan. She lied to help him get away from those crazy fans."

"Ara ara Koneko, could you have played along a little longer?" she playfully asks only to have a glare stating no from her. "Oh well, it's true Issei. I was simply lying about being his girlfriend to get those fangirls away from him."

The 2nd years just blink like idiots seeing how easily fool they were by Akeno's performance. It was extremely convincing performance like famous actors in movies. Little did they know, Akeno secretly wish that she was Don's boyfriend and hopes one day it will become a reality.

Don asks the Queen to why she was here and what was the emergency. She quickly explains what happen to Tron and how the Stark needed his skills to find him. Don faces the pervert who could only laugh awkwardly. Don gave a few signs stating he understood and let's go.

* * *

Later on, Serafall was getting the magical circle ready for Tron and his pals. The group went to a few more stores before it was time to leave. Serafall asks Tron where he wants to go and he gave her specific coordinates. She was surprise to hear Kuoh from him, but quickly concealed it.

"This should bring you guys back to Kuoh" Serafall said as the pink magic circle shine brightly with her symbol at the center.

Tron slightly nods, "I appreciate your assistance Serafall."

The Magical Girl puffed her cheeks as she cried while swinging her arms up and down, "Mou~, why won't you call me Sera-tan!?"

"I don't use honorifics."

"But wwwhhhyy!?"

"I don't" Tron softly growled at the Maou's complaining over him not calling her 'Sera-tan'.

"Mou~ alright. The circle is ready for you guys."

The Cons stood at the center of the circle as the circle slowly engulf the three. Serafall said goodbye to Tron as he responded back with till we meet again. His words spread the Magical Girl smile out as she promise they will meet again.

Back in Stark's lab, the two Decepticons were hard at work tracking down their master. The two have been at it for two hours straight and found nothing yet. The two knew that it was foolish to search blindly, but it was the only thing they could do at the moment. Their concentration was broken when pink light enters the room. It soon dims down revealing none other than their master.

"Tron, you're back, but how?"

"It's a long story Stark, but first I have a couple of old acquaintances to show you."

Both Don and Stark glanced at each other surprise from what they heard. They were curious to who they were since they haven't met any other members of their kind since they arrive here. Stepping forward, both Frenzy and Rumble reveal themselves to the two.

Don steps forward to look at the two recognizing them despite their human appearances. Frenzy and Rumble looks up at him and sense a strange connection with him. The two squinted their eyes before a ghostly image of a certain someone appeared around Don.

"Soundwave?"

Don nodded yes to them only to receive a surprising tackle hug from them. The impact was so strong that it forces Don to fall on his back. The older Cons were surprise to see such an action from the two, but given how long it been it made logical sense. Once Don pried them off of him, Stark asked his master what happen.

Tron explains how the explosion sent him into the Underworld where he encounter the little Cons and reacquired the Dark Star Saber. The two were surprise to see the blade in their master's hands once again and to hear that it fell into the Hell. Stark was especially pleased to hear that his portal is a success despite the malfunction. He then explains to Tron what cause the explosion and everything happen after that.

Tron rested the blade against the wall then turns to two returning members, "Now then, how did you two arrive here and in hell of all places?"

"Can't really say", Frenzy scratches the back of his head, "The last thing we remember were being thrown into the stasis pod back on the Ark when we got closer to the portal. It was only a few months ago that the two of us woke from our slumber."

"When we saw the sword and the carbon being coming, we deceived them into believing we were just playing a game and that this sword came out of nowhere" Rumble further explained.

"What about the pod?"

"Destroyed, Lord Megatron. We turn the entire thing into scrap as soon as possible. The only thing we kept is the data chip." Frenzy reaches into his pocket to pull out the chip before handing it to Stark.

Tron hummed for a moment before turning to his first lieutenant of his science division, "Stark, have you come up with an explanation?"

"A logical one, but not concrete. I surmised that the Dark Star Saber is responsible for deactivating the stasis pod and the timing of their awakening matches the time period when we arrive. For arriving here on this planet in this universe, they must have has some sort of outside help that guide the pod here. Probably the same ones who brought us here."

Tron narrows his eyes at his head scientist, "Are you implying they are Cybertronians?"

"It is the most logical assumption at the moment since those pods are design to follow a Cybertronian's beacon. The chances of crash landing and entering this universe are very slim. It is only logical to think there may be other Cybertronians here on this planet."

The Cons stood in silent asking themselves who were these Cybertronians. Were they Autobots or Decepticons? How did they get here? Where were they and why haven't they made contact with them yet? More importantly, how long have they been on this world?

"We shall double our efforts on finding these people. If they are ones responsible for bringing us here and transforming us into humans then they shall be the ones who can change us back."

The Cons nodded in agreement with their master when Stark remembers something important.

"Sir, Rias is waiting for you in the kitchen."

The two short confused Cons glance at each other while Tron raise an eyebrow, "Why is she still here?"

"She refused to leave until you come back while everyone else went home."

" _*Sigh*_ I deal with her. Inform Rumble and Frenzy everything we know and construct fake identities for them."

"Yes sir."

Tron headed out the door straight to the kitchen. He finally reached his destination only to see Rias, Kalawarner and Tiamat deep in thoughts at the table. His footsteps attracted their attention to him causing the three to shift their heads over to him. Before he could ask what was wrong, he was tackle to the ground by a sudden red and blue blur.

 _"Tron/Master! You're back!"_ Rias and Kalawarner hugged him tightly pressing their bust against his body causing his face to burn red.

"Get off of me!" he shouted as he tried to pry them off.

Tiamat pulls the backs of the girls' collars lifting them off from her master. This allow Tron leap back on his feet and rubs his neck.

"I appreciate the help Tiamat."

"No problem Tron and it's good to see you unharmed."

"Indeed. It's been over five hours since you disappeared. Where were you?" Rias asked.

"It doesn't matter, I'm back and that's that."

The girls could tell that he didn't want to talk about and decided it was best to drop. Soon growled filled the room coming from them. The three couldn't resist the urge to blush in embarrassment.

Tron simply shakes his head as he places his hands on his sides, "Hold on, I wipe something up."

"Ara, a taste of Master's cooking" Kalawarner said sweetly licking her lips while Tiamat was looking forward to his cooking.

While the bluenettes assisted Tron by getting the ingredients he needs, Rias stared at the Gladiator with a grim expression realizing that time was running out and it won't be long until she will have to face her nightmare. She smiles softly focusing on the now and she shall worry about the future later.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Underworld, Serafall entered into a giant mansion where she was greeted by countless butlers and maids. She skipped pass them humming a happy tune until she stumble upon two individuals. One was a black haired man dress in a black suit and wore glasses next to him was an older version of her with straight hair and wore a violet dress. Both of them have black hair, but the man has blue eyes and the woman has violet eyes.

"Serafall, dear?" the woman called sounding a little concern.

"Hmm, yes mom?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Well", the man next to her mother rested a finger on his chin, "you seem happier than usual."

"I just have a really fun day that's all. _*Yawn*_ Excuse me, but I'm going to bed."

As she skips along, her parents stared at each other in wonders. It was true that Serafall has an extremely positive behavior in general, but the way she skips and hums demonstrate a different level of joy. They couldn't resist the urge to wonder what made their daughter this way.

Serafall entered her room and crash onto her bed squealing in joy about the day she had. It was the most entertaining and fun day she had in a long time and it was thanks to Tro-tan. She swiftly pulled out the picture of her and Tron they took at a photo booth. It showed her hugging him from behind and their face near each other, but their expression were different. She gave her usual happy smile with a peace sign while Tron glared in annoyance with light pink cheeks. It's been a while since she had fun as being just plain Serafall, not Serafall the Leviathan. Her eyes gaze upon the Gladiator as her smile got wider.

He was rebellious and different from many men she met despite being a human. She recalled how the crowd was enrage at him for not bowing in respect to her and treated her more kindly. Not only that, he was able to pull out the sword even the Four Maous couldn't do. That alone shows he has great potential if he becomes a member of a Peerage. Also, he was a complete hotshot who didn't fall for her natural charms like most people do. It's a good thing she learn that he lives in Kuoh because now she has two reasons to visit.

"Hehehehe~, I see you soon Tro-tan."

* * *

 **The conclusion of season 1 is coming soon and second is on the way. Rumble and Frenzy are back with the Decepticons and ready to rock. I decided to show Serafall earlier to developed relation instead of just meeting her later on. Don't worry the next chapter will have Tron meeting Riser.**

 **Some of you had some concerns about last chapter. The reason why I didn't show Raisei is because it would feel kind of repetitive to show that scene. I can safely assume that some of you want a break of seeing the same thing over and over again.**

 **One of you think that I'm making Tron overpower, but I am not. If you watch the _Prime_ series, recall the episode where Megatron fought the giant stone clones of Unicron. He was able to smash the stone head of one of them with nothing more than a single punch. This shows that his strength is immense for a normal Cybertronian. Also, this isn't the first time he fought something bigger than himself and fighting a dragon. He fought Predaking and in his time in the Pits he fought a giant alien monster by himself. Given the fact he fought for all his life and still alive, it is only logical that he is strong.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Yasaka, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion, Burent (Complete)**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella, Ni, Li (Complete)**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Training**

A few days passed since Tron trip to the underworld and things were normal. Rumble and Frenzy entered Kuoh under their aliases as first year students, Rumble went by Ryder and Frenzy went by Ford. Their documents said they were Don Wave's younger brothers and they were also twins. Stark examined both their DNA and discover it was similar to Don's. He theorized that the world must have made Ryder and Ford related to Don when they came here. This made things easier for them to adopt the last name Wave.

When they were first introduced to the group, they were shock to hear that Don has siblings and wonder why they haven't seen them before. Tron explained that his little accidental trip sent him to a city where he ran into them where they encountered supernatural beings. Also, he told them that the two and Don were separated a long time ago on a ship and they haven't seen them in years. Hearing this warms the supernatural' hearts to hear such a reunion between family and the club welcomes them into the ORC.

Currently, everyone was in the room staring at the bruised pervert with Asia who is healing him. Everyone else was standing except for Don, Koneko and Mittelt who were sitting on the couch together. Issei and his friends received a beat down from Koneko and the first year female students from peeping on them in the locker room. Tron stared down at the pervert with his arms cross looking at him with an unamused expression.

"Do you ever think before you act, Issei?"

"I can't help it. My friends invited me to come along."

"It doesn't matter, you need to use that head of yours and think of the possible consequences of your actions."

"He is right Issei" Rias said as she stood beside Tron. "One of these days your action will get you into deep trouble and we may not be able to help you."

"But I love seeing breasts! They're man's greatest gift!" His remark earned him a glare from Koneko and Mittelt causing him to stiff in fear.

"No it isn't" Tron retorted bringing the pervert's attention to him.

"What's wrong with you?! How can you not be infatuated with them!?"

"I'm not." It was proving really difficult for Tron not to lash out at Issei. His perversion infuriates him to no end and his claim of breasts being the greatest gift only adds fuel to the fire. He learned long ago that freedom of self-determination is the greatest gift of all.

"Humph, I bet you never seen a girl naked before" Issei muttered to himself, but it was loud enough to still be heard.

"Actually Issei, he saw me naked a couple of times" Rias informs causing the Tron to blush and the pervert to have his jaw open.

"EEEEEHHHH!?"

Tron shifts his eyes to the Heiress who was giggling at his face causing him to snarl, "Must you be so casual about it."

"It's true though. I must admit though, many guys would love the opportunity to see me naked yet you act all gentlemanly and look the other way."

"I have no right to see you naked."

"Of course you do. Though I only give that permission to my Peerage, but you've been with us long enough that I am comfortable to show you. All you have to do is ask and you can see" Rias smiles at him causing his blush to become redder. The other Cons still find it hard to believe to see Lord Megatron blushing like this then again the human body is quite different than a Cybertronian.

"Same goes for me, Master~", Kalawarner slurs as she wraps her arms around Tron's neck pressing her bosoms against his back, "Just order me to strip and I will heed the call."

Annoyed, Rias yanks Tron away from her pressing her bosoms against his arm, "He's not interested in seeing the body of an old hag."

"What did you say spoil brat?"

Don watches the two began arguing and play tug of war with the annoyed Tron while Tiamat places a hand on her head in annoyance. Just like Tron, he cannot figure out what those girls see in him or why they were acting this way towards him. Tron's personality may be different than most of the boys at Kuoh, but that's hardly a reason for them to act like this. Sadly, he was in the same boat as his master.

A pair of slender arms wraps around his neck shifting his gaze to the source to see it was Akeno with a blush and lustful eyes for some reason. "Ara ara, Rias is quite bold to say that out loud. But~", she licks then nibbles Don's left ear for a moment, "Something just occurred to me Don-kun, have you ever seen a woman n-a-k-e-d?"

Don just stared silently at the ebony Queen, but Akeno understood Don well enough to figure out what he thinks, "Ara ara, you haven't? Well then I wouldn't mind showing you my naked body."

Don was about to break free when someone started hugging him from the front and licks his right cheek. Swiftly he turns his head to see it was Raynare who had her ribbon untied and her collar open to reveal her breasts.

She twirls her finger over Don's chest with eyes of a predator and Don was her prey. "Same here Donny-kun~. Just ask and I will strip for you."

"Come on, you know you want to~" Akeno slurs after licking Don's left ear some more.

The two lolis glared at their sempais before grabbing one of his arms stating they won't give him up. The two short Cons watch as girls flock around the two most feared Decepticons not being able to understand why they were acting like this. They were informed that their accomplices were drawn to them for some unknown reason and found it strange watching their behavior towards them.

Issei softly growled in jealously at his sempais for getting all the girls as he was about to sit down on the couch, "Lucky bastards."

 _"PPPPPPPPPPP!"_

Silence fell upon the ORC as everyone stopped what they were doing and all stared upon Issei who has his eyes widen. Each of member looks at him with a sense of either confused, disturbed, disgust, or surprised. Immediately, the pervert stood up to defend himself.

"It wasn't me!"

 _"PPPPPPPPPPP!"_

 _"Disgusting pervert"_ Koneko and Mittelt said in unison causing Issei to have a thundercloud hanging over his head.

"Can I please kill him Tron?" Tiamat asks as she began to crack her knuckles scaring the Pawn who quickly ran behind Asia for protection.

Soft snickering caught the attention of the two older Cons as they look over to see it belong to the youngest of their group. Ever since they entered Kuoh, they've been pranking people left and right nonstop. It was their cover in order to blend into society, but the older Cons could tell they were enjoying it a little too much. Tron quickly broke free before speaking to them.

"Out with it" Tron ordered drawing the attention of everybody.

"Fart Keychain, you gotta love it." Ryder shows the small device to everyone. All the girls, except for Asia, and Kiba either chuckles or laugh at how easily Ryder fooled Issei and them. The older Cons just stared at them unable to understand the joke.

Issei put a foot on the sofa arm and pointed at the Wave brothers, "I don't get it! How are you three brothers?! You guys are complete opposite!"

"Issei, did you sit in wet paint?" Kiba interrupted him forcing the pervert to check his behind to see it was splatter with bright green paint. He looks back on the couch to see a white piece of paper with the same paint spread across the sheet.

"Seriously?!"

Ford put his hands behind his head wearing a big goofy smile, "You make it too easy."

"Funny" Koneko perking a small smile and gave the twins a thumbs up. Laughter continued to fill the room as Tron check the time to see it was time.

"I need to get going."

His words stop Rias' chuckles bringing her puzzled eyes at the gladiator, "Why?"

"I have work in an hour so I have to leave now."

"I understand. Still, why don't use you our transportation circle to get there? It's so much easier and quicker."

"Rias" Tron growls at her with his arm cross causing her to sigh.

"I know I know, you are not going to take the risk of exposing magic to the public."

Tron nods his head to her before heading out the door, "I see you all later."

The group said their goodbye to him before engaging in a conversation except for one. Rias looks out the window watching Tron leaves with a sad smile. Her time is almost up and soon 'he' will be coming. If she has any hope of escaping from his grasp she must do what she must tonight even if it will make Tron hates her forever.

* * *

 _*Few Hours Later*_

It was night time and everyone was asleep except for one who just came home. Tron arrived in his room and began to changing into his sleep wear using the moon light as his source of light. He took off his tie and unbuttons his shirt then throwing them on the bed. Over the months, he spent a lot of time honing his skills and understanding the limits of his new body. As a result of his training it gave him a more muscular appearance to the point where his white t-shirt was pressing against his body. He was about to take off his white t-shirt when a glowing red light appeared behind him. He turns around to see the symbol of the Gremory on it which revealed none other than Rias.

"Seriously Rias, can't you... use..." Instantly, Tron noticed and felt something different about the red head. Her eyes show desperation, an extreme desperation. This was so unnatural for her since she held herself in high self-esteemed. Something was bothering her, but what?

"Tron-kun..." Before he could ask, the Heiress tackles him down on his bed with red cheeks, "Take me! Take my virginity from me! Quickly, please!"

Normally, Tron would blush in this kind of situation, but he was too concentrated on her eyes. Her expression may show embarrassment while her eyes tell a different story. Such desperation was out of her character and struck a chord in his memories. Her eyes reminded him of the eyes of his fallen slave brothers back when he was a miner, the eyes of craving freedom.

As Rias quickly undresses herself, Tron force back the memories telling himself that her situation cannot be the same as theirs. Once she was finish, she got onto the bed and pushes him down so she could sit on top of him confusing the gladiator. Rias quickly took his hand and began massaging her left breast. Tron's face lit up red as a result from feeling the softness and her moaning, but he kept his gaze at her eyes. She knew that he hates being used and yet she still did it. What force her to execute this action that she was willing to cross the line?

 _"Enough of this!"_

Tron pulled his hand away grabbed her shoulder and rose up in order to stare directly into her eyes, "Rias, what in the name of the PITS is forcing you to do this?!"

"I want you to-"

"Don't give me that pile of slag!" he shouted softly causing her to flinch, "You can fool others, but you can't fool me! I know you and I know you would never resort to this kind of thing unless something force you to! Tell me what is going on."

As soon as he said that another silver magical circle appears with a new figure causing Rias to mutter, "I am too late."

Tron raise an eyebrow at the word 'late' before looking at the uninvited guest. The figure was a female with a mature body. Both her eyes and hair were silver and she wore red lipstick. Her hair was long and flowy which had a braid on each side of her face and the back of her head with a blow bow at the end. Her attire was a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a maid headband.

"Lowering yourself to a human of all things. Your parents and Sirzechs will be displeased with this action."

"What I do with my life is my decision alone not my parents. If I want to give it to him then I will. Also, don't disrespect Tron-kun, Grayfia!" Rias snapped.

The maid blinks for a moment before looking at the male who was focus on her more than Rias, _"This is the human she spoke of..."_

Grayfia read the reports that Rias sent about allying herself with some humans who were strong enough to handle Strays without Sacred Gear. There have been times when ordinary humans have been able to stand their ground against monsters, but they were extremely rare. Despite that, the man before her made her feel uneasy.

Though he is human, there was something strange about him. His eyes show no fear of death and the will of a true warrior. She could tell he was experience in combat first hand thanks to his eyes and that he went through hell. This made her curious to what he went through to gain such eyes.

Pushing that thought aside she got Rias' clothes and put on her shirt to cover herself. As the two engage in a conversation Tron waited till it was over to speak with the Heiress. From what he gathered from listening, it seems this was a High Class situation and Rias was set against it even though it is her duty. Even he had to admit he was impressed with her defiance. Still he doesn't want to be involved with that class, but Rias dragged him into it and he must know the full story to understand why.

"Will I get my answers tomorrow then?" Tron spoke up as the two Devils shift their gaze to him. The redhead nodded to him in a sad manner.

"Yes. I'm sorry for dragging you into this situation Tron-kun. I knew that you hate being used, but I had no choice. Please forgive me."

"Don't apologies for doing what you believe is right" he replies surprising her and capturing the maid's attention. "We all do what we must even if others view it differently. So scrap that sorry look on your face and stand tall for sticking by your belief."

His words were not what the Heiress expected. She thought he would be furious with her with using him, but luckily for her Tron understand what Rias was trying to do. After all, he fought for his own freedom long ago and followed his own beliefs. Rias quickly planted a quick kiss on his cheek turning them into bright red color and whispering something into his ear.

"Thank you."

The maid conjured a magical circle engulfing her and Rias leaving Tron alone in his room. The sound he could hear was his own voice shouting in his head.

 _"What in the name of Primus is going on here?!"_

* * *

The day went by quickly which was good for Tron who have no patient waiting for answers. He explained to his men and his supernatural followers about what happen last night and that it appears to be a family's problem. Kalawarner was piss when she heard what the redhead did, but she was also impressed with her individuality. Tron ordered her along with Tiamat and her Fallen Angels comrades to go home to avoid any unnecessary problems when he fetched the answers.

The Cons along with the 2nd year devils entered the room where the maid stood beside Rias with Akeno while Koneko sat on the couch. The maid notices the additional humans in the room and turned to Tron for an explanation. Her answer was a look saying they're with me and they know about supernatural.

She simply nods to him which stated that she understands. Wasting no time, Tron went over the Heiress and stood before her with an intense glare, "Tell me what's happening, now."

"Very well Tron-kun." She stood up and faces everyone with a heavy frown, "Everyone… As it happens-"

She was cut short when a bright orange magic circle appears in the room. Flames burst within the circle revealing someone within. As the last of the flames smothered away, there stood a tall man dressed in fancy style clothing with a white shirt slightly open to show his chest. He had short blond hair with dark blue eyes and he looks to be in his 20's.

"I haven't been in the human world for a while" the man smugly stated with an arrogant grin. He looks towards a certain redhead who wore an expression of displeasure and hate. "Riser has come to see you, my beloved Rias."

Silence feel upon the room until Ryder spoke out, "Who the slagging heck are you?"

"This gentleman is Lord Riser Phoenix. A pure-blood upper-class Devil, third son of the Phoenix's family and fiancé to Lady Rias" the silver maid explains in a monotone voice.

"EH?!" Issei shouted at the top of his lungs.

Tron was surprised to hear this, but soon connect the pieces together understanding her action. Riser was about to touch her, but Tron grabs his wrist and glared at him which he glared right back. He tossed his arm aside and stood before the Phoenix preventing from moving towards Rias.

"I suggest you keep your hands to yourself."

"You dare touch me, Riser Phoenix?"

"Yes I dare."

Tron is far from being consider an Autobot, but the one thing that he shared with them was the hatred towards the view of utility. That was the reason he challenged the High Council in the first place and demanded that all Cybertronians to be treated as equal. Riser was not treating Rias as an individual, but as a trophy. Also, Riser is starting to get on his nerves because he reminds him of the high-class of his home. His men were also feeling the same thing as their master.

Riser notices no magical energy from him along with four others causing him to raise an eyebrow, "You have humans here, my dear Rias? Have you gotten soft during your time in this world?"

"Who I trust has nothing to do with me being soft. Also, Tron-kun and his friends are not your normal humans Riser."

"Riser sees nothing special about them especially him. He just a weak pathetic human" Riser mocks with his arrogant grin sparking the rage within the Gladiator. He was many things, but the one thing he's not is weak!

"Lord Riser, perhaps we should settle down discuss this civilized manner" Grayfia recommended trying to ease the tension.

"Very well."

A few moments later, the two heirs with tea in front of them sat down across from each other. The reason was Tron who was sitting beside Rias. Riser order him to move, but Tron refuses. His action aggravated Riser greatly and wanted to burn him alive. In the end he sat across from Rias telling himself the human was not worth his time and energy. Rias glances at the Gladiator softly thanking him.

Riser took in the aroma of the tea cracking a satisfying smirk, "Ah, the tea prepared by my Rias' queen is most delicious."

"Very much obliged, sir" Akeno bowed with a tray in her hand.

Don automatically detected the forceful respect tone from the sadist Queen. He could sense the hostility towards the blond Heir and the hatred behind her eyes. It wasn't the first time he felt hatred from the Queen, but he chose to ignore it since it was not his business. As she stood back with the rest of the Peerage, Don places a hand on her shoulder drawing her attention to him. He asks if she was okay which she responds with a smile and placing a hand on his stating now she is.

"I get straight to the point Riser. Like I said before, I will not marry you."

"My beloved Rias, Riser think that your family's circumstances are desperate enough not to allow you to be so inconsiderate."

"I do not intend to bring your house to ruin!" Rias snaps as she stood up and glares at the man.

"The numbers of pure-blooded Devils are diminishing and we must maintain the bloodline. Both your father and Sirzechs arrange this marriage to secure the future of the bloodline."

Tron raises his head with narrow eyes as he thought about what he just heard. _"So they arrange these marriages in order to keep the bloodline intact? Pathetic."_

"My family is far too in a rush. I will only marry out of love not out of arrangements. So for the last time, I will not marry you!"

The Phoenix Heir shook his head as he slowly stood up. "My dear, you don't have a choice in the matter. It has been decided and will come to fruition whether you like or not. You will be married to Riser even if Riser must force you."

As soon Riser was about to grab Rias, Tron quickly intervene before the maid could speak. He quickly pulled out his knife and slit Riser's throat surprising everyone in the room except for the Decepticons. He swiftly grabs Riser's head and smashed it into the floor before throwing him out the open window. Silence fell in the room and everyone stared at the Gladiator.

"Serve that arrogant bird brain right" Ford comments having his arms cross and a smirk on his face. Ryder smirks as well while Don and Stark simply nodded in agreement. The maid faces Tron, who was wiping the blood from his knife, with a stare of seriousness.

"Young man, that was-" Grayfia was cut short when Tron glares at her. Normally, glares wouldn't affect her, but his did. Behind his eyes is a great burning rage along with a deep hatred. Though she did not show it, she felt unsettle by it. _"Such fury... hatred... How can a mere human possess them in such great magnitude?"_

"Listen well maid, I don't care who or what you are, but never give me an order. Do I make myself **clear**?"

Maintaining her professional manner, she bowed a little. "My apologies, but why did you do that to him? Such action will not go unpunished and his family will not let this go. You must be aware of what your actions may bring you, but you still did it, why?"

"You may be comfortable allowing such behavior in your presence, but I do not. Telling him to stop is futile the only way he will corporate is to use force" Tron stated as he raises a hand only to clutch it into a fist.

Coming back into the window was a pissed Riser who had flames lit over some parts of his body and his wounds were heal surprising the Decepticons.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE THE GREAT RISER PHOENIX YOU LOWLY HUMAN! WHAT MAKE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH HARMING A MEMBER OF THE PHOENIX CLAN?! YOU WILL RUDE THE DAY YOU HARM RI-"

"Will you just shut up already?" Tron interrupted growing tired of his babble. "Or do I need to rip out your vocal cords to make you quiet?"

Riser conjures more flames from the disrespect from Tron and was ready to incinerate him to ashes. Rias quickly got in front of Tron and flares her magical powers ready to defend Tron. While Tron raises an eyebrow at her action, Riser's fury exploded tenfold at what he saw. Rias, his future wife to be and a high class Devil, defending a human. She cares about him more than her own kind. This was a serious injury to his pride and this will not go unpunished.

"Please bring an end to this. My Lady, Lord Riser, since I am here by order of Sirzechs, I will not hold back one iota."

The two high class devils heed Grayfia's warning and settle down. Riser gave one last glare to Tron swearing he will pay for this.

"My master anticipated that something like this would happen. As such, he has assigned me a last resort, should things break down. A Rating Game to settle the matter if my Lady so wishes."

Riser looks over to see the group paying attention to only the devils then back to his fiancé, "Rias, just to be sure, I have to ask, minus the humans are these all of your servants?"

"What if they are?"

Laughter came out of his mouth before snapping his fingers which brought force an orange magical circle. Emerging from the fire surrounding him were fifteen women ranging from different ages. Their outfits were quite revealing showing their cleavage and thighs. The Decepticons failed to understand Riser's reason for having an all-female peerage and question their strength. Issei began to weep seeing that someone has beaten him to his harem dream.

Tron gave his most loyal soldier a nod towards Issei which he acknowledged. Don grabs the pervert by the back of neck and lifted him in the air before throwing him into the wall behind him. Soon a fireball collided with him causing everyone to become shock. Grayfia turns to Riser who shook his head stating he didn't do it. A screech enters the room along with an orange blur flying pass them. The blur soon settle down onto Don's right shoulder revealing it was Sundor. The ORC made the connection it was Don's pet was responsible for attacking Issei not Riser. The guests in the room were startle to see a rare familiar with a human, but the most shock were Riser and the young blond girl who resembles him.

"Impossible! A Phoenix familiar! How did a mere human like you came to possess one!?"

Don pets his companion as he stared at the bird refusing to reply as Asia began healing Issei. Riser grew even more furious as a result.

"ANSWER RISER!"

Ford let out a loud yawn dragging everyone's attention to him, "My big bro only communicate with sign language and besides he doesn't have to answer to a bird brain like you."

"Bird brain?!"

"Oh too light, then how grilled chicken or chicken butt? Or perhaps you like to be called a rooster since you cock-a-doodle-doo like one?" Ford mocks before flapping his arms like a chicken.

Rias and her Peerage were finding amusement from Ford teasing Riser. Riser did not found it amusing and was becoming more furious by the second.

"He sure speaks like one, so how about you and your pathetic hookers go flock off" Ryder grins as he gave the middle finger at the Phoenix heir.

That was the last straw for Riser, he was going to burn these humans alive! The twins were about to rumble and teach this arrogant bird how pathetic he is. Tron quickly gave the twins the stare to stand down freezing them in their two short brothers gulped and sweated in fear from the expression of their master. Truthfully, Tron would gladly rip Riser's head off, but this wasn't his battle. It was Rias and she must deal with it herself no matter how much he would love crushing Riser.

 _"Okay... shutting up now."_

 _"Roger that."_

Seeing that the twins acknowledged his orders, Tron faced Rias and knew what her answer was. "You're doing it, aren't you?"

Rias nods to him then faces Riser, "I am. Let settle this in a Rating Game Riser."

"My dear Rias, you must think about what y-"

"Do you accept the challenge or not? Just give an answer instead of bragging about yourself" Tron glares at the heir hearing enough of his voice. First Issei and now Riser, how is it possible that beings of this world proven to be more annoying than Starscream. That was something Tron will never know.

That was the last straw, Riser turns to one of his servants. It was a young short girl with brown eyes and blue hair that was tied in four ponytails. She wore a white haori with a red obi, which was worn under a red happi coat. Finally, in her hands was a wooden staff.

"Mira teach this human a lesson in manners!"

"Yes my lord!"

Mira dashes to the human surprising Rias, her peerage and Grayfia. It wasn't long until the short girl was in front of the human and was ready to strike. The Phoenix heir smirked for a moment until the human caught the wooden staff with one hand shattering his smile. Tron's reaction time surprises everyone except his men. Mira's speed was impressive, but lasers and the weapons from his home were much faster.

Tron looks down at the Pawn who was shock from what happen before he broke her staff in half. "Is that the best you can do?"

Tron grabs Mira by the belt and toss her into the little turquoise hair twins dress in gym clothes before throwing the broken wooden staff at Riser's face. Riser was able to avoid it, but a few strands of hair still came off. Tron straightens himself unfazed from Riser's provoke attack. In fact he showed Tron what he really is, a man who hide and have others fight his battle for him.

"If you have problem with me then face me yourself or is the mighty so call 'Phoenix' will fly away like a coward?"

Anger burns in the Heir and the desire to kill Tron was too strong to resist. Riser began conjuring his flames ready to burn the human alive.

"Enough" Grayfia demanded startling all the Devils in the room by the tone of her voice, but the Decepticons were not affected one bit. "Lord Riser ceased your hostility immediately before I intervened. Sir Tron and his friends are guests to this meeting and as a servant of the Gremory Household, I will not allow any harm come to them. Also, your action will displease both houses for striking a guest and I am certain you do not an ill relationship between the households."

Riser softly growled in anger before smothering the flames away, "Very well. Riser accepts the Rating Game and will give you ten days to train for it."

"Very well, I shall inform Lord Sirzechs of the date."

"The next time we meet my dear Rias, it will be at the Rating Game" Riser said giving one more glance to Rias then a glare to Tron before leaving with his peerage. Grayfia said her goodbye before vanishing in a magic circle.

"What a douche" Ryder commented once the Heir and maid were gone and was safe to speak again.

"Douche is too simple of a word to describe him!" Issei growled as the last of his burns were healed.

Tron looks at Rias who wore a conflicted frown. He could easily tell that she was worrying if she will be strong enough to beat him with only ten days of training. Seeing her like this causes his human heart to feel tight all the sudden and he had no idea why. Pushing that pain aside and look at his men who were thinking the same thing he is. Normally, they have no desire to be involved, but Riser's behavior made them reconsider their thoughts.

Tron understood and looks to the Heiress, "When do we leave?"

Rias snaps out of her stupor blinking at him, "What?"

"We do we leave. You have ten days to train for this match you shouldn't be wasting this opportunity to get stronger. We will assist in the training. We may not be part of your Peerage, but we are part of the ORC and we have a contract so we must uphold it."

Rias could only stare at him in awe. He was willing to help her train and he didn't even hesitate to help. She knew it was out of the contract, but Tron helping her lifted her spirits. Also, over the months she learns that Tron have a tremendous amount of knowledge of combat from the fights with Strays and the conversations they had. His knowledge will be an advantage for her.

"We leave as soon as possible."

* * *

 _*Later*_

The ORC along with Tiamat and the Fallen Angels wasted no time gathering what they need for the training trip on an island belonging to Rias' family and had a huge mansion. The Decepticons wore their regular clothing along with the Fallen Angels while Tiamat wore her school uniform and the Devils wore Kuoh gym cloths. The four were informed what's going on and they agreed to help since they would be failing their duties. Currently, Tron stood before the Devils with his hands behind his back as he began to speak.

"Given that Riser is a competitor in the Rating Games, he has far more experience. All of you possess skills and power, but that alone won't win a fight. Also, other than Issei, who is far the weakest of the group, all of you have weaknesses that are too easily visible."

"Weaknesses?" Rias blinked along with her peerage while Tron nodded yes before explaining further.

"Rias, your power is destructive and strong, but you lack control with it. You just fired it randomly leaving yourself open to attack and the fact you are unaware of your surroundings put you at an even greater risk. A Knight can come up behind you and take you out."

Rias wanted to argue, but he was right. The times he saved her from her inability to be aware of her surroundings were proof enough that she needed to train.

"Akeno, your skills in magic are impressive, but your over reliance on it will be your downfall. You prefer to keep your distance from your foes weakening your experience of fighting in close quarter combat. Just like Rias, one just needs to get close and you'll be finish."

"I understand" Akeno replies wondering how could someone get close to her when she is using a lightning spell.

"Kiba, your honor is your strength, but it is also your weakness."

"My weakness?" Kiba blinked feeling a little insulted by Tron's words.

"You play by the rules, but what will happen when you face an opponent who doesn't share your code of honor? What if they fight dirty or fight differently than you? By limiting yourself to that code you are leaving yourself vulnerable."

"I... see..." Kiba softly mutters understanding what Tron means.

"Koneko, your feats are your strength and defense, but your speed and reaction time are pitiful. Face a well train fighter and you will fall. As for you Asia, your Sacred Gear is quite useful, but that is the only thing you are good for."

"Now hold on a minute!" Issei shouted at the gladiator. "What make you such an expert in fighting anyway!? Sure you can fight and all, but how will this help us save Rias from marrying that bastard?"

"Akeno, Don step forward and prepare yourselves for a match."

Don stepped forward ready to battle against the Lightning Priestess who was blushing, "Ara ara, fighting Donny-kun, this will be fun~."

Once the two got into their position Tron gave the word, "Begin."

Akeno fired her lightning at him forcing him to move. She made him run around for a bit dodging her bolts before he went onto the offensive. He was able to grab her wrist before she fired another bolt and jab her in the guts breaking her spell. Don then relentlessly attack the Queen with different moves. He punches her a few times before bringing her in and kneed her in the guts. This was follow by an uppercut which sent her into the air for a brief moment before grabbing her by the ankle and throwing her into a tree. Akeno recovers from the attack and flew in the air then fired a few lightning bolts at Don.

Don dodges all of them before running towards the trees. The group was wondering what he was planning while the Queen simply smile seductively, enjoying playing this cat and mouse game. Don quickly climbs up a tree giving Akeno a perfect opportunity to strike. She fired a bolt from above the tree splitting it in half. She had another bolt ready to fire when Don falls out of the tree, but her plan failed when Don leaps off the tree. He tackles her down to the ground surprising both her and the supernatural. Next he swung his body upward to land on his feet all the while keeping a firm grip on both her shoulders. Once he landed, he threw her. Akeno was able to recover from it, but Don quickly charges straight towards her.

He was about to punch Akeno again; however, the sadist Queen sucker punch him by having a lightning spell ready in her other hand and fired it at Don. It was a good move, but Don was able to grab her wrist and redirected into the air before punching her across the face. Quickly flipping behind her, he yanks her ponytail lifting her off the ground and throwing her into a tree. Not giving her a chance to recover, Don went to grab her and pin her down to the ground. He had his left foot on her left arm and his right knee on her upper right arm. He had his right hand on her neck and was ready to punch her.

"Stop."

Don held his position when he heard his master with his left fist close proximity to her face. Everyone, minus the Cons and Raynare, were baffle at how easily Don overpowered the Queen and she couldn't even lay a finger on him. Raynare recollects her fight with Don and shiver in pleasure remembering how he pinned her down. Seeing the way he beats Akeno made Raynare wants to be beaten and pin by Don again. It wasn't just her; Akeno wanted this fight to continue. The way he relentlessly assaulted her and threw her around like a rag doll was exhilarating. Her body trembles with overwhelming pleasures than pain and her crimson lustful face displays it.

 _"Ara ara Don-kun, if this is how you fight then I'm looking forward to how you are in the bedroom~."_

Tron shifted his stare at the jaw drop pervert, "Is that proof enough for you?"

"H-How could he-"

"Don may not have the qualities of a Devil, but he more than capable of handling one. Like I said, Akeno relies too much on long range attacks which gave Don the perfect opportunity to overpower her in close combat."

"How is it that Don-san was able to avoid her lightning spells?" Asia asked curiously while Issei was still trying to process what transpired.

"Simple, her hands movement."

"Her hands movement?" Asia repeated while titling her head while the others paid close attention.

Tron slightly nod his head to Don who let go of Akeno much to her dismay. While he helps her up, Tron explains what he meant. "Whenever Akeno use her lightning spell, her hands direct it course. Don knew this and used it to his advantage which allows him to dodge her attacks. It is not an easy skill to pick up, but once you do you are a dangerous threat to any magic base users."

The supernatural were astounded to hear and see this level of combat skill from them. It made them wonder how they got to this level and what they could benefit from learning from them.

"Here is how the training session is going to work. Rias, Kiba you will be under my care. Don shall assist in Akeno and Koneko's training while Stark will take care of Issei with the assistance of Kalawarner, Tiamat and the others. Asia you will be with Stark as well to improve your healing skills since Issei is likely to get hurt the most."

"What is that supposed to mean!?"

"Like I said, you are the most inexperience of the group and have no formal training. We have only ten days to shape you in at least half a fighter so get ready to work till you drop."

As much as Issei wanted to argue, Tron was right. He was weak. In order to beat Riser, he needed to become stronger and if Tron's training regime can help him then he will do it.

"And, try not to get kill in the process."

"...You're joking, right?" Issei nervously chuckles.

"Yes Issei- I am famous for my sparkling sense of humor", Tron replies making some members of the group snicker, "Now get moving, before I dismantle you myself!"

Within a second Issei saluted in fear, "YES SIR!"

* * *

 _*A few minutes later*_

As Issei began running for his life from the Fallen Angels and Tiamat's attack, Tron was busy fighting Kiba as Rias watches them from the sidelines. Kiba has been on the offensive since the beginning of the match, but it didn't matter. Tron held his ground firmly against the Knight and wasn't even taking this seriously. Even with his advance speed, the Knight's tactics were so original and predictable. He couldn't help, but wonders how he hasn't fallen yet with such obvious moves. Tron blocked a downward slash before grabbing one of his arms. He knees him in the guts first then punches him in the face and finally roundhouse kicks him to the side.

Kiba quickly recover and charges forward to strike. Sadly, it was thwarted easily. Tron grabs his head with one hand and slams it to the ground. He lifts the Knight up only to let go and kick him right in the stomach. Kiba was sent flying a little until he crashes onto the ground.

"That was dirty" Kiba grunted as he slowly stood up.

"I told you Kiba. There will be adversaries who don't share your code of honor and fight differently. You need to adapt and have some experience dealing with this. Come at me again."

Kiba charges forward holding his sword with both hands ready to deliver a powerful slash at the dominator. Tron tightens his grip a little on the sword and swung it in the opposite direction of Kiba's swing. The blades clash against one another, but then Kiba's blade shatter like glass. His eyes widen at his shatter blade before falling to his knees.

"You broke my sword."

"I broke both of them." This causes Kiba to look up at the sword he gave Tron to use only to see it was broken as well.

"Your swords smith skills are impressive Kiba, but your blades are made for quick strikes not powerful ones. This sword displays how physical weak you are and how much you rely on your speed. Basically, it's a sham- worthless." Tron tossed the broken blade in front of Kiba who was feeling furious. "In combat speed is a great asset, but facing an opponent who have sharp instincts or is well trained it is useless. You need a sword that is forged for both strength and speed. Until you craft that sword, you will never be able to stand your ground against me."

Kiba got up and brush the dirt off his clothes before listening to the rest of what Tron has to say.

"Contemplate what you went through today and improve what you are lacking. We will spar tomorrow, understand?"

"I... understand" Kiba softly admitted before he went off leaving his King with Tron. Once he was gone, Rias decided to speak up about Tron's teaching.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"He needed to hear it Rias" Tron replies with his arms cross. "His honor can be easily be used against him. In combat there is only one absolute law, the weak dies and the strong survive. Enough about Kiba, let's begin yours."

"What am I doing?"

"I want you to show me how much control you have with your powers and see if you can form something with it."

"Okay let's do this!"

Rias got into position and began trying to create something out of her powers. The destructive aura surrounded her body as she channels it into her palms. Something was beginning to form in her hands letting a smirk crack on her face. Sadly, it was short live because the something dissipated into nothingness. She blinks for a moment then looks at Tron who only said again. She repeated this action for thirty times and each fail she got more and more frustrated until she had enough.

"Damn it! Why is this so hard?!" she shouted while putting her hands on the side of her head.

"There's your problem. You lack imagination and control of your emotions."

"My emotions?" Rias calmed down a little to listen to Tron since she was confused by what he meant. It is true that she lack imagination, but she always believed she has control of her emotions.

To prove his point, Tron took out his knife quickly slash his left arm surprising her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Rias quickly grabs his left harm and began using her powers to heal him.

"Showing you how you have no control."

Rias looks up to him as she heals his wound, "What?"

"Look how easily you change from being frustrated to concern in less than a second. I got hurt and you focus your attention on me ignoring what's around you. Your powers respond to your emotion, when you're angry it becomes destructive and unbalance. Being calm allows you to control it, but you are limited by your imagination thus making it difficult to control. In order to be an effective leader, you must have full control of your emotions otherwise your Peerage will pay the price."

Rias gotten even more puzzled when he said affect her ability as a leader and her Peerage will pay the price. "What do you mean that?"

"As a leader, you must be calm at all time and not allow your ego and feelings to control you. Your Peerage looks to you for guidance and support. They rely on you to guide them into battle and lead them to victory. In battle people get hurt, it's natural. You must accept that part of being a leader otherwise you can never be an effective leader."

Tron may have given her the simple version of a leader's burden, but it was a lesson she needed to heard. Emotions are powerful, but they blind those from seeing the full picture. He learned this lesson back in the Pits of Kaon through the many death matches he fought. Rias thought about what she heard and remember how she almost killed Kalawarner and her Fallen Angel sisters without thinking about the consequences of her actions. She cannot allow herself to be consumed with her feelings.

"Alright."

Once his arm was heal, Tron looks into her eyes and saw her determination to get stronger which causes him to smirk a little.

"Let's continue."

* * *

 _*Couple Days Later*_

Don was busy fighting Koneko, but it wasn't much of a fight. Don easily counters each blow she made and threw her around like a rag doll. The silent chief knew if he tries to block one of her fists he can say hello to broken bones. So he decided to use two different styles of martial arts to counter her blows; Ba Gua Zhang and Tai Chi. During his time in Kuoh, both he and Tron grew curious to humans' fighting style. Since they were stuck in their new forms, they decided it was best to train and adjust to their new bodies. They studied a variety of fighting styles such as boxing, wrestling, martial arts, and many more.

Koneko tried to kick her sempai which followed with a couple punches. Don dodges before he flips over Koneko and delivers a low roundhouse kick knocking her off her feet. Then he slams his feet on her small frame pinning her to the ground. Koneko stared at the silent chief seeing her own reflection on his visor.

"... I lost."

Don lifted his foot and gave her hand up which she gladly accepted. The silent teen stares at the young Rook before giving her a few signs. Recently, Akeno has been teaching hand signs to her along with Mittelt and Raynare to better communicate with the silent chief. Once he was finish, she nods understanding what he said before getting up and brushing off the dirt.

"...I see. My stance is weak and not firm which allows you to break it easily."

The silent chief nodded to the Rook. It has only been a couple days and Koneko showed a small improvement. Her fighting style was not just punch and block and she was reacting more than taking hits. Despite that, she still was lacking spiritually and mentality. Though she does not show it, Koneko was in a battle of acceptance within herself and she is afraid. The older Cons detected inner struggles not just in Koneko, but in Akeno and Kiba as well when they got acquainted with them.

Though it was not his business, Don decided it was time to find out the pain. Unlike Akeno and Kiba who had hatred within, Koneko was more confused than angry. Koneko was wondering why Don-sempai staring her for a while and decided to ask.

"Is something wrong Don-sempai?"

Don gave a few signs which translate to _'Why are you hiding the pain and not accepting yourself?'_ His question caught her off guard and face to the right unable to look him in the eye or rather visor.

"... I have no idea what you are talking about."

Her denial was rewarded with a replay of her purrs he recorded in his visor along with her images of acting like a feline. This causes her to blush in embarrassment. Don gave a few signs saying that he knows that she was something else before becoming a devil and can tell she was part cat thanks to her purrs. He then asks what is she which causes her to look down.

"Why are you asking?"

He answered by saying he cannot fully help her and that her fears will prevent her from becoming stronger. If she allows that fear to control her then she will lose everything and will always be a coward. She must explain why in order for him to help her.

Koneko looks at him debating if she should show him or not. She did not want lose her family, not again. She did not want to use the power since it was responsible for her loss. Don; however, wasn't asking about the power just the reason why she is afraid. He was trying to help her plus he was able to figure out so much about her without her saying anything. Also, the thought of losing everything scared her. Whatever she decides will affect her relationship with him and herself.

In the end, she wanted to get stronger to protect Buchou from Riser and if this will help her then she will. Don was about to ask for her answer when a pair of cat ears and tail appear stopping him from making any more sign.

Koneko took a deep breath before she began to talk, "You are right about me being part cat Don-sempai. Truthfully, I was a cat Yokia called Nekomata. You see I was part of another household before I came to Gremory with… Nee-san."

Don lifted his head a little as a reaction for hearing that Koneko has a sister.

"Her name is Kuroka. She was part of a Peerage thanks her ability to use Senjutsu. Senjutsu is used by mostly Yokias which allows them to manipulate power of life and nature. They harness the energy around them taking in everything; however, there is a cost for using it."

Koneko's tone became sadder at the end signaling that the cost must be the source of her fears. Don quickly asks what the cost was and what did it do to her sister.

"She… She… She lost herself to the power. The negative energy corrupted Nee-san forcing her to crave more power and she then… killed her master. Her actions made her a SS class Stray… leaving me behind… alone…" Koneko tried to keep it together, but the pain was too much to bear forcing her to lash onto Don's chest.

Don froze from her action unable to determine what he must do in this moment. He started to feel wet spot on his shirt and look to see the Rook was crying.

" _*Sob*_ I don't want to use that power! I know it's a part of me, but I don't want to end up like Nee-san and kill my new family! _*Sob*_ It's an evil power… a power that caused me to lose my sister! I'm afraid of becoming monster! _*Sob*"_

She continued to cry on Don's as he let her let it out. Don could tell that she endured the pain alone for far too long and she was at her limit. The action he can come up with was to pet her on the head hoping it will calm her down. Emotional situations were not his specialty. Luckily, his move proved helpful as Koneko began to calm down.

The silent chief thought about the story and realized it was one-sided. Everything about it was too linear for his taste and too many questions were left unanswered. Stopping his petting, he lifted her head to him and wipes the last of her tears. Don made a few hands signs stating that power doesn't corrupt the user it how they use the power that corrupt them. He knows too well how those in power will do things only what best for them not the people.

"How _*Sniff*_ they use the power?" she said confused what he means while she slowly lets go of him.

He then asks if she ever questions why her sister killed him or the information she was given. Also, he asks who told her that her sister did it for power.

"No, _*Sniff*_ she ran away and it was the elders of the Devil Council. Why would I question the truth from them?"

Don stared at her for a bit before giving the signs which said, 'Have you ever consider she ran away to protect you and the information you heard was just to blame her to cover the truth?' His signs swept last of her sadness away leaving only confusion in its place.

"W-what are you trying to say, Don-sempai?" Koneko asks unable to understand what he is saying.

He flat out told her that may be she killed him for a different reason than everyone led to believe. Perhaps, her former master may have been doing a dangerous project for the Council that must have been involved with her and Kuroka found out and killed him to stop him. The Council may have altered the truth in their favor so they can be free from consequences. His theories made the Loli question everything unable to determine what is truth or not.

Koneko snaps out of her stupor and looks at Don, "What make you think that anyway Don-sempai? Why would the Council use Nee-san as a scapegoat?"

He explains he saw the weak and dark side of government, how they will do anything just to make sure they can receive all the benefits. He knew he was taking a gamble discussing his past, but it was the only way for him to help Koneko overcome the pain.

He told her that back at his former home the Council just talk and talk avoiding their duty to the people. A prime example was their treatment to citizens. The Council saw the people as tools for their own benefits and will not do anything to help them. They could have help them to strive instead they choose to ignore. This led Don to remember how weak will the High Council was to take action to stop the Rust Plague and allow many Cybertronians to die.

Koneko's eyes widen when he mentioned his past. She had no idea that his former home was like that and thought the humans cared about their own. Not to mention this made her question the Devil Council and society entirely. Did they truly choose to ignore her sister just to make themselves clean? Was her sister was just a tool to them along with countless other Strays? Have they truly lied about the reason for Kuroka's action?

Don places a hand on her head and rubs her eyes letting out a purr from Koneko. He then said that you should find the truth yourself instead of hearing it from others. Even what she did hear is true that doesn't mean she should neglect what she is. By accepting what she is she will be stronger and better for it. Be proud of what you are. Accidently, Don made a comment that she was cute with her cat features out.

Koneko blushed heavenly while Don was puzzled at what he did. He knew he didn't plan on saying that, but somehow he did. Remembering what his master said about their human heart will overpowered their thoughts and that was just happen to him.

For Koneko she had no idea what to say to Don's comment. Her heart was beating extremely fast and her cheeks were getting hot. Over the months, she developed feelings for the DJ player from their time together at the club and hunts for Strays. At first she thought he was just trying to be cool, but she warms up to him seeing that he was just being himself and his medical issues. He accepts what he is and embraced it with pride. If he can do it then she should be able too. Guess she really needed someone to give her a push forward.

Catching him completely off guard, she quickly kisses him on the cheek before smiling at him, "Thank you Don-sempai. Nya~."

Don was not showing it, but he was shock to see how quickly Koneko became open to him and that fact he kisses him on the cheek. He recalled a human's psychological research document he read that talks about how one would express a different side of themselves if someone accepts them for who they are. With what just happen, Koneko fits the bill.

"Oh my" a new voice sounding completely surprise enter the air. The two looks to see it was Akeno herself who eyes were widen. "I never thought Koneko will show that side to her so quickly."

"Don-sempai was helping me to accept myself" Koneko replies with a joy in her voice surprising Akeno even more.

Koneko began to nuzzle against Don's right cheek affectionately with purrs of delight. Don can't shake the feeling that things are going to get more hectic for him now. His feelings came true when a pair of soft assets from behind and a pair of arms around his chest.

"Ara ara, I need to step my game don't I?" Akeno slurs with a sense of lust.

Koneko responded with a tight hug in the front of Don along with a hiss, "Back off Akeno-sempai. He's mine!"

"Ara ara Koneko, you should know that I will never give up especially on Don-kun."

Don secretly curse the Pits and asks himself why is this happening to him.

* * *

Time passed to the night and everyone was sleeping except for one. Inside his room, Tron was laying on his bed thinking. From Stark's reports, Issei was improving at a slow pace and the others are making moderate progress. Still it wouldn't be enough to defeat Riser. He tried to calculate Rias' chances of winning, but no matter what he thought of her chances were less than 15%.

Having enough of these thoughts, Tron decided to step outside to get some air. As he finally reach the outdoors only to see Rias in a light red negligee sitting on the railing of a patio with a book in her hands. His arrival did not go unnoticed and the redhead was surprise to see him awake.

"Oh hello Tron-kun, couldn't sleep?"

"No, I needed some air." He notices that she was wearing glasses raising an eyebrow as a result. "Why are you wearing glasses for?"

"They're just for looks and having them on while reading helps me think peaceful thoughts."

"If you say so." Tron walks over and rested his back against one of the pillars and cross his arms while Rias took off her glasses. Something has been bothering Tron for a while and decided to ask Rias. "Why are you so desperate to prove yourself?"

"I am the Heiress of the Gremory clan" she started after she stood up, taking a deep breath and face the moon. "No matter what happens, I'll never be my own Rias, but as Rias Gremory."

Her words capture the Gladiator's attention now he was curious.

"The name Gremory forever hangs over me. It is something I take pride in, though I would at least like someone who wants to marry me, but not as a Gremory. Also, I'm tired of being treated as just a Gremory as well. The fame of my family is not something I desire to be seen as. I want people and the man I love to see me as Rias. It may be a small dream, but it is a dream that I desire to make true."

The Heiress' words actually surprised the Gladiator. She simply wants to live the life as herself not as a member of the high class. The high class from his home only cared about themselves and does not want to lose their power. Tron couldn't help, but chuckle.

"You already have."

Rias blinked a few times before turning to the Gladiator, "What?"

"You already proven yourself. By rejecting the traditions of your kind and choosing to fight for your freedom shows that you want to be seen as you not as a Gremory. They won't admit it, but your family is proud of you for fighting for what you believe in. You demonstrated who you are, a young independent woman who wants to explore life with her own strength not some Heiress who wants everything handed to you on a silver platter. Even I have to admit that it is inspiring to see such resolve."

"Tron-kun…" she softly mutters as Tron continued to speak.

"Don't think that just because many see you as a Gremory, doesn't mean others see you as you. Your Peerage, Sona and her group, Don, Stark, Ryder, Ford and I simply see you as you. Your status means nothing to us. You proved that you are an individual and your will is strong. Never forget that and remember you always have us there in your time of need."

Tron soon realized what he said and it was out of his character which causes him to inner curse himself.

 _"Scrap! I'm sounding like Prime!"_

Rias' face turns slightly red at his words. Nobody have ever said that to her nor said that was already was herself. Hearing it from Tron himself made her stomach fill with butterflies and it eases her worries greatly. She slowly cracks a smile and leaps off the railing to hug the Gladiator.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"Thank you..."

"Huh?"

"Thank you for saying that and accepting me as me, Tron-kun." She gently rested her head on his right shoulder lovingly savoring the moment.

Tron slowly wrap his arms around her and mutter softly enough for the Heiress to hear, "You're welcome."

* * *

 _*Few Days Later*_

"They lost?" Tron questions his head scientist.

"Yes. I overheard Sona talking to Tsubaki about the details of the match right before I enter the room."

After the last day of training, the Decepticons went back home with the Fallen Angels and Tiamat since the Cons had to go back to work. A day went by and Rias and her peerage have not returns which immediately got their attention. They were currently inside Stark's lab where the scientist informed his master of the news. The supreme master of the Decepticons knew something must have happen with the Rating Game to cause Rias and her Peerage to be MIA. Luckily for him, his answer will be reveal thanks to a certain minion who was resting on Don's left shoulder.

"Garboil watched the entire match?" Tron asked his surveillance chief who nodded. The Dominator knew his surveillance chief would send one of his minions to watch the match. After all, Don keeps an eye on everyone including his master and comrades. "Activate the patch and show us."

Don nodded and went over to Stark's lab table to grab a mini head gear Garboil's head. Garboil has the ability to camouflage himself in his surroundings making him the perfect infiltrator. Don sent him to follow Sona since she was going to support her. The memories of the match appear on screen showing what transpire in the battle. They were greatly disappointed in Issei for creating such a pathetic move. He is wasting the true potential of the Boosted Gear and using it just to show how perverted he is.

When the time came to Riser debut, they watch how he toyed with Rias and showed how weak she was. Seeing this causes Tron to mentally grow in anger for some reason he cannot understand, but his anger became known when Riser threatens to kill a certain person that Rias deeply cares. Though he did not make it known to the Devil community, but his words indicated that it was towards him.

Once the Cons saw the end result, Tron clutches a hand into a fist glaring remembering the blond hair Heir's words, "Shockwave, is _it_ finish?"

Stark nodded, "Yes. There are still modifications I can still make, but it is perfectly battle ready."

"Good, Soundwave", Tron shifted his gaze to Don, "Send your troops to reconnoiter the Phoenix's mansion. I want to know everything about it."

Don nodded and went to go find his pets to begin the mission. Stark decided to leave the room to begin preparations of the _it_.

Tron stared at the monitor as his eyes glow red with fury, " **Riser Phoenix... Your ignorance has incurred my wrath, the wrath of a Decepticon."**

* * *

 **The moment of truth has come, the battle between Riser and Megatron. Riser is going to learn the hard way to never use a Decepticon, especially Megatron, as a bargaining tool. He's going to show not only him, but the entire Devil society what he is capable of.**

 **I appreciate the ideas and it sounds good, but I already plan on how they are going to show their origins. Only parts of their origins will be revealed for now as the story progress. The full truth will be later on in the story so you just have to wait. Also, I have been receiving requests for addition to the harems or asking if Optimus will be having one.**

 **First of all, Optimus will be paired, but it will be small. He will definitely be paired with Rossweisse, Gabriel and Yasaka. Secondly, I replace Yasaka with Xuelan in Tron's harem and Yasaka will be paired with Optimus. Why Yasaka? To be honest I can picture Optimus being a great father figure for Kunou than Tron.**

 **Please leave a review for the chapter.**

 **Megatron(Tron): Rias, Kalawarner, Tiamat, Serafall, Xenovia, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Marion, Burent (Complete)**

 **Soundwave(Don): Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, Raynare, Mittelt, Irina, Isabella, Ni, Li (Complete)**

 **Shockwave(Stark): Sona, Tsubaki, Momo, Tsubasa, Tomoe, Reya, Ruruka, Bennia, Ophis, Le Fay (Complete)**


End file.
